Hollywood Heights: If We Ever Meet Again
by girlygirl920
Summary: What if there was no songwriting contest? How will Eddie and Loren ever be together? Will their journey be clear skies or a bumpy ride? Story switches between Loren and Eddie's POV. I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.
1. Prologue

**Hollywood Heights: If we ever meet again...**

**The following chapters I tried really hard on tell me what you think!** **I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of the characters.**

**Prologue**

_**Loren's point of view**_

It was fate that had brought us together. The love we share for each other is like the kind Max and Katy did. It's the type of love you never get tired of. I have never felt this way about anyone , I've had crushes and boyfriends but nothing ever happened. That spark was missing with those guys. Not until I met Eddie. The feeling I had when I listened to the first song on his album. I knew from that moment I was obsessed. But I was obsessed with _Eddie Duran, the international pop star,_ not Eddie Duran the everyday kind of guy. But that all changed one day. The day that changed my life forever

_**Eddie's point of view**_

We were destined to be together. Just like my parents. I can feel it when I look at her. Loren Tate the love of my life. The girl that makes me a better person. I don't know how it happened. How have I not known that every other girl that I have been with wasn't the one. But it's all changed. Everything changed from the moment I saw her. She helped me fix my broken heart. She is my Katy. Loren loves me for me. Even if I wasn't _Eddie Duran the popstar._ It wouldn't matter because we have eachother. I have never experienced this before especially not with Chloe. But with Loren, I know we will be together forever. I remember the day I met her like it was yesterday. From the moment I saw her I knew my whole world was about to change.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and I will try to post more later on tonight!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's a pleasure to meet you**  
_**Five Months earlier...**_

_**Loren's point of view**_

Everything in my life was going good. I had just recieved the letter from Brown that I had been waiting for, practically my entire life. I got in! I WAS ACCEPTED TO MY FIRST CHOICE COLLEGE! I was happy, but not as happy as I should have been. I felt like something was missing. But I couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly my phone began to vibrate and it was a news alert. I couldn't believe what I was reading. "_Eddie Duran breaks off engagement with model fiancee Chloe Carter!" _I couldn't believe it. Maybe it wasn't something that was missing. Maybe it was if that someone was Eddie? No! It's crazy, how would I ever get Eddie Duran to notice me!? Me, Loren Tate, A straight A honor student in high school in a town in the Valley. Probably the least popular town in all of California. I have too many things running through my mind. I need to go to my spot to relax. I left my house and got in my car driving to my spot. After I parked, I hiked up the hill and sat down on the dirt next to the tall shady tree. I turned my phone on vibrate just in case of an emergency. About 10 minutes later, I heard something coming towards me. When I turned around I saw a guy a little older than me wearing a leather jacket, baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. There was something about him. But I couldn't describe it. I was going to ask him who he was but he had beaten me to the punch.

Eddie: I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone else ever came up here...

Loren: It's okay, when I'm up here I usually don't see anyone. It's sort of my secret spot.

Eddie: Your secret spot?

Loren nods then answers: Yes my secret spot, I did get here first.

Eddie: Yes you did, but there is no reason to disagree. How about we share it? It will be our little secret.

Loren: I would say yes, but I don't even know your name. How am I supposed to share something with someone I don't even know.

Eddie laughed

Eddie: Promise you won't freak out?

Loren: I promise.

Eddie takes his sunglasses and cap off. Loren is in shock.

Loren: Eddie Duran, in the flesh. I thought you would be taller.

Eddie laughed

Eddie: Oh, so you know who I am? Glad to see I still have fans.

Loren: Of course you do! You are an international popstar. Oh and by the way yes.

Eddie: Yes to what?

Loren: To sharing this spot.

Eddie: Oh, well you see I need to know someone before I share something with them.

Loren: That's right

Eddie: So what's your name?

Loren: Its ...

Loren's phone started to vibrate. She grabbed it out of her pocket and answered since it was her mom, Nora.

Nora: Loren! Where are you!? I saw the letter from Brown on the table! You need to get home right away I have a surprise waiting.

Loren: Okay Mom I'm on my way.

Nora: Love you sweety.

Loren: Love you too see you soon.

Loren hangs up the phone and gets up.

Loren: Sorry Eddie I have to get home my mom is waiting for me.

Eddie: Okay well are you going to answer my question.

Loren: My name is Loren. I have to go. Meet me here tomorrow at 5.

Loren began hiking back down the hill to her car.

Eddie: Wait! I don't have your number!

It was too late. Loren had already gotten in her car and drove away.

**I hope you liked it! I know it's short. Please review! I will try to update everyday and maybe even two chapters!**

**Much Love,**

**Mandy**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It Felt Like The Whole World Stopped**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**Eddies's Point of view**

How could I not realize that Chloe never loved me? That she was only with me for my fame and connections. I'm so glad I finally wised up and ended things with her. I wasted a whole year with her. She was not my Katy. Far from it. It made me angry that she was using me. The break up was plastered all over the internet. I looked outside and my building was surrounded by the media. I couldn't go anywhere. But I needed to get out to my penthouse and get away for a little. I need to go to my spot. I grabbed my disguise and went out the back entrance to avoid the media. I drove to my spot and parked at the bottom of the hill. I then hiked up the hill and expected no one to be there. But I sure was wrong. I kept walking and saw a girl sitting on the dirt by the tree where I usually sit. Well I know we have one thing in common. But I look at her beautiful brown hair and can't help but wonder who she is. I walked over and she turned around. When I saw her, she took my breath away. This girl I haven't even talked to, I was drawn to her. I introduced myself and she didn't go all fangirl on me. She treated mee like a normal guy. I asked her if we could share this spot but I still didn't know her name. She was about to answer when her phone began to ring. This beautiful girl got up and started to walk down the hill. Did I really call her beautiful? I've only known her for half an hour. She finally told me her name. Her name was Loren. She told me to meet her here tomorrow at 5. I realized I didn't have her number. I looked down the hill but her car was already gone. Loren that was her name. When I was talking to her I felt like time had stopped. It was just us. I had never felt this with anyone before. I need to talk to someone about this. I'll go to still underconstrustion MK to talk to Pop.

Eddie got in his car and began driving to MK.

**Loren's Point Of View**

I just met _Eddie Duran, the international rockstar._ But he didn't act like a conceited celebrity. He acted like a normal guy and he was was actually interested in talking to me. I finally got home to see my Mom's car and Mel's car parked outside of the garage. Which is weird because she always parks in there. I opened the door to my house to hear screaming Mel and my Mom running towards me.

Mel: Oh my god Lo! You got into Brown! How come you didn't call me?

Loren: I had alot on my mind and plus you've been busy. I should have though.

Nora: Okay girls, Mel how about we show Lo how proud we are of her.

Loren: Oh God, are you guys going to do a cheer routine

Mel and Nora laugh

Mel: Are you kidding? I couldn't do a routine in these new shoes!

Nora: Okay Lo close your eyes. Mel lets go.

They brought Loren to the garage and let her open her eyes. Loren was trying to grasp onto why she got this brand new car.

Loren: Are you guys serious?! Mom you got me a car!

Nora: Yes of course Lo! I bought it a week ago and have been hiding it.

Mel: Yeah Lo you totally deserve it! You've worked so hard on everything.

Loren: You guys are so amazing.

They all start a group hug. Mel has to go home before Lisa sent out a swat team. They said their goodbyes and Loren went to her room to start her homework. She tried but she couldn't all she could think about was Eddie. He was so nice when they were talking. Loren felt that spark. The spark that had been missing.

I had tried so hard to work I just couldn't. He was on my mind. What am I doing? I just met him. And he definitely doesn't like me or think of me in that way. He's _Eddie Duran_ he could have anyone he wants. I hope he still goes tomorrow. I should get some sleep it's going to be a long day at school tomorrow. I'm so glad I only have a couple more months left of High School. But I had to do one more thing before I went to sleep. I was inspired I had to write.

_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it own my own_

_Dreams cant take the place_

_Of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons_

_why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_and tell me that you love me_

_Everthings alright_

_when your right here by my side_

_(Jonas Brothers- When you Look me in the eyes)_

Loren finished writing she was happy.

I have never shown anyone any of my music. Mel doesn't know I even write. I think I should show Eddie and see what he thinks. I'm scared for people to find out I have this secret talent. I should get some sleep.

Loren puts her things away and looked at the poster of Eddie on her wall and smiles. Tomorrow she would hopefully see that million dollar smile. She turned over and wentto sleep.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I had finally arrived at MK to talk to Papa Max. When I walked in I didn't see Pop anywhere. I went upstairs and saw him writing on his desk.

Eddie:Hey Pop! How've you been? I felt like I haven't seen you in forever.

Max:Hi Son. I've been good just trying to speed up the process of the opening. It should be the end of this week but I'm just trying to get all the preparations done.

Eddie:Don't worry Pop. The opening is going to be great.

Max:It's also going to be full of the media trying to get a glimspe of you after the breakup

Eddie: I know Pop, make sure Chloe and Tyler are not on the guest list.

Max:Already done I have made sure of that.

Eddie:Well that's not the only reason why I came to see you.

Max: Okay son what is it?

Eddie: I met this girl today and she's really nice and very beautiful.

Max: I'm glad son. But are you sure that's such a good idea? You just broke off an engagement with Chloe.

Eddie: Pop I know. I don't think she even likes me that way. But I will guess I will see what happens tomorrow.

Max:What? What is happening tomorrow?

Eddie: I'm meeting her at our spot tomorrow.

Max:Eddie, dont lead... Wait what's her name?

Eddie: It's Loren. It's beautiful isn't it?

Max: Yes Eddie it is. Son just dont lead her on take it slow. For her and for you.

Eddie laughs: I will dont worry. I will see you later. Bye Pop.

Max hugs Eddie:Bye Son.

I left MK and got in my car and started driving to the penthouse. I greeted my doorman, Jeffery, and told him to take Chloe off the approved list. I went in my house and I felt inspired. I couldn't help it Loren inspired me. I don't know why. I had only talked to her for a little while. I didn't even have to try the lyrics just wrote themselves. I couldn't explain it.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimspe of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you _

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my _

_darkness disapper_

_(__**Jonas Brothers When you look me in the eyes)**_

I was happy with what I wrote. I felt a connection with Loren. It was indescribeable. I can't wait to see her tomorrow. Her big beautiful brown eyes. I could look in them took my breath away.

Eddie went to knew he was going to have a big day tomorrow.

**Thank You for all the reviews! I tried hard on this story. There will be alot of a'Leddie' moments in the next few chapters. **

**XoXo**

**Mandy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:It's About Time**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**Loren's POV**

I woke up and started getting dressed for school. I knew today was going to be a long day since I would be hanging out with Eddie Duran. Even though I spent little time with him,I knew we had a connection. I have to pick Mel up for school and tell her about meeting Eddie. I just hope she doesn't go to crazy because I can't really handle all the chaos. I finished getting dressed and left my room. I smelled the breakfast my Mom had made. My Mom! I totally forgot to tell her too! I was so caught up with getting the car that I didn't even have time to talk to her. She is not going to believe me when I say I met MK's son.

Nora:Hey Lo. I made your breakfast, it's on the table.

Loren:Thanks Mom, it smells great. So I forgot to tell you something.

Nora:Oh no your not pregnant are you?! Loren how could you do this!? You just got accepted to Brown and...

Loren:Mom! Calm down! No, I'm not pregnant are you crazy!? I don't even have a boyfriend.

Nora:Oh thank God! You might have given me a heart attack.

Loren smiling: I hope not. Anyways, I met someone.

Nora:Really who?

Loren:Oh, I don't know if you would know him... His name is Eddie Duran.

Nora frowning:Okay Lo, be serious who did you actually meet?

Loren laughing:Mom I'm serious! I actually met Eddie Duran!

Nora in shock:Really?How?

Loren:After I got the letter from Brown, I went to my secret spot to think about my he suddenly came. We only talked for a little while because you called so I left. But we are meeting today after school at 5.

Nora: Lo are you sure that's a good idea?

Loren:(surprised)Why wouldn't it be a good idea?

Nora:He just broke up with his fiancee less than a week ago.

Loren:Mom come on. He doesn't even think of me in that way. We are just friends.

Nora:Okay but don't get attached.

Loren:I won't Mom,don't worry.

Nora:I love you Lo. You better get going so you won't be late for picking Mel up.

Loren:I love you too Mom. Bye.

I walked out the door into the garage and got in my new car. I started to drive to Mel's house. I was kind of nervous to talk to Mel. I knew she would have a lot of questions. I finally arrived at Mel's house and honked my horn. Mel came out wearing something totally Mel. She got in the car and we drove off. We were about 10 minutes away from school so thats when I decided to bring Eddie up.

Loren:So Mel, I forgot to tell you I met somebody...

Mel:Oh who, your secret lover Eddie Duran.

Loren(frowning):Yes actually but he isn't my secret lover, he's just a friend.

Mel:LO!ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHAT?WHEN?HOW? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

Loren:MEL! Okay so I had just gotten the letter from Brown, I had alot on my mind so I decided to go to my spot. And when I got there nobody was there. A little while later I heard someone coming up behind me. Then we were talking and we decided to share the spot and he told me his name and took off his disguise. It was Eddie Duran in the flesh. But he's nice and so down to earth, he's different.

Mel:Dang Lo, you got it bad.

Loren: I got what bad?

Mel:You like Eddie, and as much as you try saying you don't, you know you do.

Loren:Mel you're crazy.

After I finished telling Mel, we pulled into the school parking lot. All I could think about was leaving school and going to our spot. We got out of the car and started talking and we ran into Cam. Cam was in my class, he had dirty blonde hair and muscles that always showed no matter what he was wearing. We had never really talked before. He was in a couple of my classes but that's it. I saw him at the cafe during my shift but he never tried to make an effort to talk to me. He was more of a jock.

Cam: Hey Loren, Melissa.

Loren and Melissa: Hey Cam

Mel(practically drooling):So, Cam, how's everything going.

Cam: It's good. Actually Loren I could use your help.

Loren:Okay what do you need?

Mel:I'll leave you two to talk. Lo I'll see you in a bit.

Loren:Okay see you then.

Cam:Anyways, I was wondering if you could tutor me.

Loren:Yeah,Um, Sure I could.

Cam:Thanks Loren you would be helping me alot. I need to pull my grades up so I could try and get a full Lacrosse scholarship.

Loren:Yeah no problem. I'll see you tomorrow at 6 at the cafe? Is that good for you?

Cam:Yeah thanks Loren. Hey maybe it doesn't just have to be about we make it a date?

Loren:Um, I don't think so, I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow.

Cam:Ah, It's you tomorrow.

Cam walks away and Adrianna comes up and starts a fight with Loren.

Adrianna:Wow Loren, you really do think you are all that.

Loren:Just cut it out Adrianna. It's none of your business anyways.

Adrianna:Okay Loren whatever you say because everything is so perfect in The World Of Loren Tate.

Loren:I do? Well why don't you just go back to your perfect life Adrianna.

Adrianna: You must be dumb to turn Cam down. He's too good for you anyways.

Mel(hearing the conversation walking up): Adrianna just go back to Phil and he's not too good for Loren. Loren didn't want to go on a date with him because she's with Eddie Duran.

Loren:Mel?!

Adrianna:You losers are so lame. Your life is so boring that you have to make up a dumb lie that _Eddie Duran the rockstar_ is interested in the plainest girl here Loren Tate?

Mel: Actually she has a date with Eddie after school unlike you so GOOD-BYE.

Adrianna and her clique were are all furious. Loren is still in shock that Mel told them. But she let it go and told Mel she would see her later. The day was going by faster than she thought. Before she knew it, it was already the last minutes of her class. The bell rang and Loren went to her locker to get her books. She got in her car with Mel, drove her home and went to the cafe to grab a bite before meeting with Eddie. She looked at her phone and it was already 4:30. Loren left the cafe and got in her car and started driving to their secret spot. She parked at the bottom and began hiking up the hill.

I wonder if he is actually going to come. I wouldn't know because I don't have his number. I guess I will just have to wait.

**Eddies POV**

I had just woken up and immediately thought about Loren. She was all I thought about yesterday. She is amazing. I'm glad I talked to Pop about her. I know he's worried about me. Loren's not like Chloe at all. I could feel it when I look at her. When I looked in her eyes I saw the light shining in them. She was different. Pop would figure that out when he met her. I showered and got dressed. Jake, my manager had sent me a message to go by the office. I got my keys and got in my car and drove to the office. About 15 minutes later I finally arrived at Jake's office.

Jake:Hey Eddie! I need you to sign some forms.

Eddie: Okay where are they?

Jake: Here you go. Sign here,here and here.

Eddie(signing the papers): So Jake, since I haven't seen you I didn't have the chance to tell you that I met someone.

Jake:Someone?Who is she?Is she famous?What's her name? Are you sure that's such a good idea?

Eddie(putting his hands up):Her name is Loren. No she is not famous and we are just friends.

Jake: Eddie, I'm just trying to warn you. I don't want another Chloe situation happening.

Eddie: Jake I know and we have just met there is no reason to freak out.

Jake:Alright Eddie, just be careful.

Eddie: Don't worry about me. I'm gonna head out. I'm meeting her in about an hour.

Jake:Alright we will talk soon.

Eddie leaves Jake's office then goes home to pick up his songbook then sees the clock and it says 5:10.

Oh man I'm late to meet Loren. I hope she didn't leave. I rush to my car hoping she was still there. When I got to the hill I parked to this car I didn't recognize. I walked up anyways and I saw her I was so happy.

I walked up to her and started talking to her.

Eddie:Hey Loren. I'm sorry I'm late. I'm happy you didn't leave.

Loren: It's okay. It's about time.

Eddie laughing:Okay I know, I know. So Loren all I know about you is that you name is Loren and that your beautiful.

Did I really say that out loud?Way to go Eddie you probably scared her away.

Loren blushing:I'm Loren Tate. I'm 18. I'm a senior at West Valley Charter. I live in Tarzana with my Mom and my best friend's name is Mel.

Eddie:Wow now I know alot.

Loren:Your turn. I know probably everything about Eddie Duran the rockstar but not alot about the Eddie Duran I front of me.

Eddie laughing: Okay, I like to stay home and play video games, I talk to my dad when I need advice or if I just want to see him. I live in a penthouse on Sunset and I like spending time with you.

Loren blushing again:Well I guess we are even.

Just ask her Eddie you could do it.

Eddie nervously: Loren would you like to be my date for my Dad's club opening on Friday night?

Loren:Um I -

**Loren's** **POV**

Is this really happening? Am I actually sitting here with Eddie Duran? The Eddie Duran that just asked me out on a date. Not a date to the movies but a date to his Dad's club opening. What do I say? I want to say yes but if I do I hope he doesn't expect something else to happen. What should I do? I know I should answer because he did put himself out there to ask. I forgot he was there waiting for me to answer. I snapped back into reality.

Loren: I would love to.

Eddie smiling:Great I think I need your number though to make sure I can talk to you again.

They gave each other their phones and put their numbers in. It was getting close to seven and the sun was setting. It was the perfect scene. Them up on the hill was like fate had brought them and Loren were both gazing into the sky in awe at how beautiful it was. Eddie then started to look at Loren. He was thinking about how beautiful she was. And how lucky he was to have found her. Loren noticed that Eddie was focusing not on the sky but on her. They started to gaze into each other's eyes for the first clicked and they both felt it. They knew that being together was right. At that moment Eddie knew what he had to do. He stood up and put his hand out for Loren to grab. They were both standing there when Eddie began talking.

Eddie:Loren, I know we just met but I feel like I have known you since we were kids. I feel so comfortable around you and that I could be myself with you. You understand me like know one else has.

Loren:Eddie I feel the same way. It's like it was fate that we met here.

Before she knew it Eddie had his hands on her waist and was starting to lean into kiss her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She leaned in too. When their lips touched it was like the spark was ignited for the first time. This kiss wasn't full of passion and lust. It was gentle and sweet. This was the happiest moment for both of them. Eddie and Loren stayed there in the same position for as long as they could. They knew they had a connection no one could break.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:I'm Falling For Her**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its Characters.**

**Eddie's POV**

I could stay in this moment, here in our spot with Loren in my arms. It's perfect. It's like every all of our worries and fears have been gone.I can't explain it. Loren Tate. So many things come to my mind when I just hear her name. She's beautiful on the inside and out. I don't want this moment to end. Loren looked at the time and realized how late it was. She jumped up and scared me then started talking.

Loren:Eddie I have to go. My Mom's going to kill me it's 11:00 at night and I'm out on a school night. She's probably waiting up and panicking that I'm not home yet. Eddie come on we have to go. Stop standing there and he-

I cut her off with a kiss. This kiss was not like the last one. This kiss was full of passion. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to my body not breaking the kiss at all. We were so close that I could hear her heart racing. Our kiss was full of emotion and not wanting to let each other go. Loren reluctantly pulled away.

Loren:Eddie that was amazing but I need to get home now.

Eddie:I know. How about I follow you home to make sure you get home safely.

Loren:Eddie I would love that but you are probably tired.

Eddie:It's okay. I would like to see where you live maybe even meet your mom? I couldn't live with myself if anything had happened to you.

Loren:Fine only because of what you said.

Eddie:Good now let's get you home before your Mom hates me for keeping you out so late.

The couple started walking down the hill. About half way down their hands kept touching as they were walking. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and held it until they got to her car. He opened the door for her to make sure she got in safely. Eddie got in his car and started following Loren.

**Loren's POV**

It was the perfect night. When we were sitting there it felt like we had nothing to worry about. The feeling of Eddie holding me was one I could get used to. Eddie was so warm and loving. I was surprised he had even asked me out on a date. I'm not going to lie. I am afraid. I'm afraid he will leave like my Dad did. He can leave at any moment. But I know he won't because I don't think he would ever want to hurt me like that. I would occassionally look in my rearview mirror just to see someone that was so amazing. I never thought this would happen. I never even thought of it as a possibility. Eddie likes me. I like him too. I'm falling for him and I'm falling hard.I had pulled into my driveway and Eddie parked by the curb. I walked over to his car and hugged him. I then started to talk.

Loren:Eddie, Thank you for incredible night. You make the bright day even brighter.

Eddie:Loren you understand me. You like me for me and not for my fame. I'm falling for you Loren Tate. I dont know wh-

It was my turn. This time I was the one who cut him off. This kiss was even hotter than the last one. We were kissing as if it was the last time. Eddie started to pull me closer to him as we were pushed up against his car. He was so hot. He held me with such compassion and kissed me as if I was the air he needed to breathe. He began to cup my face as my hand laid upon his muscular chest. We stayed there for a little while longer realizing I needed to go inside. I had to break the kiss even though I didn't want to.

Eddie laughing:Wow, well you should get inside.

Loren:Where do you think you're going? Your the one who said you wanted to meet my Mom.

Eddie:That's right, lead the way .

Loren and Eddie began walking up to her house. As Loren unlocked the door she saw her Mom jump up and she did not look happy.

Nora:Loren!Where have you been!? You said you were just meeting with him not that you were going to stay out all night!

Loren: Mom I know. I'm sorry. We didn't realize how late it got.

Loren pulled Eddie inside.

Loren:Mom this is Eddie. Eddie this is my Mom,Nora Tate.

Eddie:It's nice to meet you .

Nora(surprised):Well it's nice to meet you too Eddie. And please call me Nora.

Eddie:Alright Nora, I apoligize for Loren coming home so late. We really did lose track of time.

Nora:It's okay and thank you Eddie for bringing her home safely. I'm going to go to bed.

Loren:Okay Mom see you in the morning.

Eddie:Nora wait, Loren told me you were a fan of my parents. Why don't you come to my Dad's club opening tomorrow night.

Loren:Yeah Mom you should come.

Nora:Really Eddie? That would be amazing.

Eddie: Yes and I will introduce you to my Dad.

Nora:Thank you Eddie. I will see you tomorrow. I'll leave you two alone to say Good-bye. I'll be in my room listening to MK.

They all laughed. Loren closed the front door. Nora went to her room and turned her music on.

After Loren closed the door, Eddie pushed her up against it kissing her.

When Eddie kissed me it was full of passion. The way his hands moved up and down the sides of body made me shiver. He began to kiss my neck and then came back to my lips. We made our way to the couch never breaking our kiss. The moment our lips touched we knew we couldn't stop. We were lying on the couch with him on top of me and I didn't want this to go any further than this. I'm not ready yet. I was about to break the kiss but he did first. He then started talking.

Eddie: Loren I don't want to rush.

Loren:Me either.

Both of them getting up.

Loren:I will talk to you tomorrow. I can't see you after school because I have to tutor this guy in my class.

Eddie:Make sure that's all your doing.

Loren: I will dont worry.

They kissed each other goodbye. Loren went to her room took a shower, got dressed and then started to write again.

_When y__ou look me in the eyes_

_and tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven _

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_More and more I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

(**Jonas Brothers-When you look me in the eyes)**

After writing I went to my bed and went to sleep. I couldn't wait for Friday.A date with Eddie Duran and to his Dad's club opening. I could not believe this happened to me.

**Eddie's POV**

I did it. I showed her how I felt. Loren was amazing. When I was holding her in my arms I never wanted to let go. I know it's crazy how I could feel this way after just meeting her. But I can't help it. I'm falling for her. I'm falling hard. I can feel it when I look in those big beautiful brown eyes. She's my soulmate. I am happy for the first time in a long time. After I left her house I felt like going to see Pop. So I drove to MK and walked up to his apartment when I walked in to see him sitting on the couch relaxing and watching tv.

Max:Hey Eddie what are you doing here so late?

Eddie: Just came to visit. And to talk about Loren.

Max: Loren, huh? So did something happen?

Eddie grinning: You could say that.

Max: Eddie...

Eddie blushing: Alright! I kissed her and I definitely don't regret it.

Max: Eddie I could tell she makes you very happy but you just met this girl. You need to take it slow.

Eddie: I know Pop... But I can't. I really like her. She brings something out of me. I feel like I could be myself and not _Eddie Duran the internantional Rockstar._

Max:Eddie just remember what I told you take it slow and don't pressure her.

Eddie: Pop I am taking it slow and you will get to meet her and her mom Nora on Friday. I asked Loren to come with me as my date. And Nora was a big fan of you and Mom's.

Max: Okay well I am excited to meet them. Now I could see for myself.

Eddie: Alright Pop but maybe you and Nora will hit it off too.

Max: Sure Eddie keep thinking that.

Eddie:I gotta go I will see you soon.

** They hugged and said their goodbyes. Eddie got in his car and started to drive home. **

As I walked into my house and saw my piano I had an urge to go and start playing. I was inspired yet again by Miss Loren Tate. I started to write.

_When you look me in the eyes _

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright _

_When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know _

_I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes _

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

I was happy with what I wrote. It had came from my heart. Someday I would show Loren how I had felt about her from the day I had met her. I would show her at the perfect time. But then again it was always perfect with Loren. I can't wait for the entire world to see her on my arm with me at the opening.

Eddie headed upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. All he could think about was Loren.

**A/N: Love it or Hate it? Tell me what you think. Chapter 5 is in progress! Get ready for the opening, and the date you have all been waiting for. I hope I don't disappoint! Review Please! Thank you for reading!**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:A Change in the Right Direction**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters. **

**A/N: Just some clarification. Loren and Eddie met in January. The Prologue takes place in May a month before graduation. Remember these events have already happened. If you have any questions PrivateMessage me. Thanks.**

**Loren's POV **

It was Thursday morning. I knew I was going to have a busy day yet again. But today I wouldn't have a chance to see Eddie. Things got better when I was with him. It was as if he was the glue that held me together. Instead of being with Eddie, I had to spend my time with Cam. As I sat up in my bed thinking about all this, all I could see was the sun shining through my window. I thought it must be a sign that everything was going to be okay. Or so I hoped. I got out of my bed went to my bathroom and got ready for school. When I came out of the bathroom I made my bed and picked up my room a little bit. I headed to the kitchen to see my Mom cooking like she did practically every morning.

Nora: Good morning Lo. How did you sleep?

Loren: Pretty good. What about you?

Nora: The same but a little restless since I am nervous about going to Max Duran's club opening!

Loren: Mom don't worry about it. I have no idea what I'm going to wear! I was thinking I could go shopping on Friday since I don't have school.

Nora: Yeah but I still am nervous. I asked Ellie to go shopping with me after work so I probably won't get home until late.

Loren: Okay Mom that's fine. I have to get going so I'm not late for school.

Nora: Bye Lo. Have a good day at school.

Loren: Bye Mom. Love you.

After leaving my house I started to drive to school. I was so glad today was the start of my weekend. I was dreading spending time with Cam. I wanted to be nice and help him try and pull his grades up. I pulled into the school parking lot where I saw Mel waiting for me.

Mel: Hey Lo!

Loren: Hi Mel. Boy do I have a lot to tell you.

Mel: Okay let's hear it.

After I was finished telling Mel about my night with Eddie she was so quiet.

Loren: Mel? Are you okay? I thought you would be jumping around happily and not be able to calm down.

Mel: Yeah I 'm fine. I just never thought this would happen. But I'm glad it did because I could tell you are so happy.

Loren: I am and will you come shopping with me to find a dress?

Mel: Of course! Are you crazy? I wouldn't miss it!

Loren: We better get going to class.

As we were walking we ran into Cam again.

Cam: Hey girls.

Mel and Loren: Hey Cam.

Cam: Loren I'm really excited for our study date.

Loren: Cam I already told you that it's just tutoring.

Mel: Cam it is only tutoring. Loren here is dating Eddie Duran anyways.

Cam: Loren is that true?

Loren: Um, Yeah it is...

Cam: Okay well I guess I will see you later on tonight.

After that Cam walked away. Mel and I walked to class. The day had gone by rather quickly. Not that I was complaining. I just wanted to go on my date with Eddie and have the perfect night. After school ended I went home to do my own homework. After I finished my homework it was 5:45. I left my house and started to drive to the cafe. I parked my car and started walking into the cafe where I saw Cam already waiting there.

Cam: Hey Loren I'm glad you're here

Loren: Hi Cam. Good to see you. Let's start working.

When I was helping Cam with his homework he was not focusing on it but on me. I felt uncomfortable. He knew about Eddie and I but I don't think he cares. I was helping him with pre cal when he crashed his lips against mine. I pulled away immediately and started yelling at him.

Loren: Cam why did you do that!?

Cam: Loren, I'm sorry. But I had to. You can't honestly believe that you and Eddie are going to be together forever. You're just a rebound from his fiancee. If you were with me, you definitely would not be a new toy.

Loren: Cam you don't know Eddie and I. You don't know how we feel about each other. And I am not a new toy or a rebound. Don't bother calling me again to tutor you. You and I are done being friends.

I grabbed my stuff and left the cafe. I could not stand being there for another minute. I got in my car and drove home. I knew something was gonna happen. But having Cam kiss me made it even clearer that I wanted nobody else's lips against mine besides Eddie's. I pulled into my driveway and went inside my house and laid down on the couch.

**Eddie's POV**

I woke up and thought I was dreaming. I thought it was all a dream. But it wasn't and I was glad because Loren is amazing. She is someone I could not live without her. She is my everything. I went to my bathroom and put on a new pair of clothes. I was hungry and of course I had absolutely no food in my fridge so I called Rumor and they held a table for me. I left the penthouse and got in my car and started driving. When I parked and got out of the car I didn't see any paparazzi, that was a first. Not that I was complaining. This lifestyle sometimes gets to chaoic. When I walked into Rumor the hostess immediately took me to my table. But there was someone waiting there for me already. I couldn't believe who was sitting there.

Eddie: Ian is that really you?

Ian: Who else could it be mate?

Eddie laughing: Just checking. It's Hollywood you never know who's who.

Ian laughing: I was here when you called for your table so I thought I would surprise my best mate.

Eddie: I'm glad. It's been so long. How've you been.

While they were catching up on their careers and family and personal life, Ian brought up Eddie's relationship status.

Ian: So what about you mate? I know about the Chloe mess... But have you met someone new? You have his bloody grin that you have not lost since we have been here.

Eddie: Actually I did. Her name is Loren Tate. She's amazing Ian. I know I just met her but I'm falling for her. And she's not like Chloe. She likes me for me. I haven't met a girl like her in a long time. Loren's not any type of girl though. She's beautiful, intelligent and so many other things I could go on about her but I doubt you what to listen.

Ian: Eddie you got it bad.

Eddie nervously laughing: What do you mean?

Ian laughing: You know exactly what I mean. I have never heard you talk about a girl this much.

Eddie blushing: Alright, maybe you're right. Anyways where are you staying?

Ian: Um, I don't know. My plane just landed a few hours ago.

Eddie: You could stay at my place. I don't think anyone has used the guest room in a while.

Ian: Mate that would be incredible. Just like old times.

We were talking and I saw my phone ring. It was a message from Jake telling me to get to the office as soon as I could. I told Ian goodbye, paid the bill and got in my car heading to Jake's office. I pulled into the lot and walked inside the building. I saw Steven, Jake's receptionist/assistant and Kelly, Jake's junior manager.

Jake hugging Eddie: Eddie you're finally here. Come on in we need to talk about the opening and your new material.

Eddie: Alright lets go.

We started walking into Jake's actual office and sat down.

Eddie: Okay let's start with the MK opening.

Jake: So who's your date?

Eddie: Loren Tate who else?

Jake: Okay make sure she knows what to wear.

Eddie: Jake don't worry about it.

Jake: What about new material? Do you have any?

Eddie: Actually I do but it's not done yet. Loren's been inspiring me.

Jake: That's good. I will see you tomorrow at the opening and call me when the material is done.

Eddie hugging Jake: Alright I will. You worry too much.

I left the office and said my goodbyes. I went to our spot to think. I was going to call Loren but I remembered she was tutoring Cam. I was sitting there and thinking about my mom. I missed her so much. It's been almost two years since she's been gone. I think about her everyday and I see her in Loren. I think she sent her to me. I know my Mom would like Loren. They were the same. They were both compassionate and beautiful and many other things. I don't know what I would do without them. I decided to send Loren a message just to see if she was done. I asked her if she was done. She replied yes and that she was home and asked me why. I decided to go and surprise her. On the way to her house I stopped by a florist and picked up a dozen red roses. She deserved them. I got back in the car and headed towards her house.

**Loren's POV**

I still couldn't believe that Cam had the nerve to do that. I was being a good friend and helping him. I actually didn't have to. He had taken advantage of the situation and I would not forgive him anytime soon. As I was laying on my couch I heard my phone ring, it was Eddie. Whenever things got bad, he came and made it better. He asked if I was done with Cam and asked if I was home. I told him yes. It was weird that he asked me that. But I didn't care. Eddie was so amazing. About 30 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to Eddie standing there with a dozen red roses. I couldn't believe he had came to my house and personally delivered these beautiful flowers just for me.

Loren: What are you doing here?

Eddie laughing: What is bringing my girlfriend flowers a bad thing now? Because I could go if you want...

Loren blushing: Girlfriend?

Eddie laughing at her emphasis on girlfriend: Yes girlfriend well I hope... Maybe you should read the card.

I pulled out the card and read it. "Sure, there are other fish in the sea. But you'll always be my nemo. Will you be my girlfriend too?"

Loren blushing: Eddie you are incredible. Yes I would love to be your girlfriend

Eddie: I'm so glad I met you. Anyways where's Mama Tate?

Loren laughing: She's out shopping for tomorrow with her co-worker. And she won't be home until late. What do you want to do? I could call Mel and tell her we can have a nice big girl conversation while you watch football.

Eddie: Don't you dare. I would rather spend some alone time with my girlfriend.

Loren blushing: And what would we do during our alone time...

Eddie: This.

Before I knew it he crashed his lips upon mine. I wasn't complaining at all. His lips were soft and warm. We were standing in the middle of the living room when we were kissing. We started to walk towards the couch. He stopped and we looked into each other's eyes. I love his beautiful brown eyes. I could see the light shine in them. I pushed him on the couch and then got on top of him and started kissing him again. We stayed there in the same position for as long as we could. I put my head on his chest and heard his heart beating. It was very soothing hearing it. A little while later I got off of him and went to get a drink of water. After I got up Eddie had soon followed. I sat on top of the kitchen counter and Eddie stood in front of me.

Eddie laughing: That was fun. I think we should do alot more of that.

Loren blushing: That was very fun.

I had pulled him closer to me and he was standing in between my legs.

Loren: I think we should start now.

I pulled him in to an even more passionate kiss. We pulled each other as close as we could letting each other know we didn't want to let go. We were so close that our chests were touching. I could feel his heart racing and I'm sure mine was too. I wrapped my legs around his torso as he picked me up from the counter and started walking toward my room. He had laid me on my bed and looked into my eyes once again. When our eyes locked, it sent shivers down my back. I could see the warmth and passion just from looking at him. I pulled him into a kiss when he then laid on top of me. We were lying on my bed kissing what seems to be forever. But we didn't care. We were in each other's arms and that's all the mattered. Our lips parted as he began kissing my neck. I let out a small moan and I was a little embarrassed at first but then I realized that it was just Eddie. He had came back up to my lips where we continued our kiss. It was my turn. This time I started to kiss his neck and I'm pretty sure he melted because he let out a moan as well. We stayed there kissing and soon after I broke the kiss.

Loren: Eddie can we just stay here and watch a movie.

Eddie: Of course. what movie?

Loren laughing: Finding Nemo.

Eddie and Loren both started laughing.

Half way through the movie I fell asleep. I'm pretty sure Eddie did too. I wanted to stay like this forever. I wanted him to keep me in his arms and never let me go. But lyrics were in my head and I had to finish writing that song. I made sure Eddie was asleep and moved his arm off of me and got up and went to my keyboard and started playing.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven, oh_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in eyes_

_Oh, yeah_

_Woah, yeah_

(**Jonas brothers-When you look me in the eyes)**

I was happy. Until I heard Eddie's voice. I didn't want him to hear me singing.

Eddie: Loren that was amazing. I can't believe you wrote that verus. How come you haven't sang for me before?

Loren: Eddie you weren't supposed to hear that. And I get nervous in front of people. Why can't you believe I wrote that.

Eddie laughing: We really were meant to be.

Loren confused: What do you mean?

Eddie laughing: Loren I wrote that same chorus with different versus.

Loren laughing: You're kidding.

Eddie laughing at her amazement: I'm serious. I always thought it was a solo but I was missing some parts. Maybe we can mix it together.(**A/N: The way I wrote the lyrics how Loren then Eddie would write a part, that's how the song goes)**

Loren: How about we mix it right now?

Loren grabs her keyboard and places it on Eddie's lap. He starts playing when she sits down.

**Loren: **_If the heart is always searching_

_Can you ever find a home _

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_**Eddie:** Dreams can't take the place_

_of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_**Eddie and Loren:** When you look me in the eyes _

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

**_Loren: _**_When you look me in the eyes _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_**Eddie**: How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love_

_In the best way that I can_

_**Loren**: I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes_

_my darkness disappear_

_**Loren and Eddie**: When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_**Eddie**: When you look me in the eyes _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_ I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_**Loren**: More and More I start to realize _

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side_

_**Eddie and Loren**: When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's all right_

_When you're right here by my side_

_E**ddie**: When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_**Loren and Eddie**: Cause when you look me in the eyes _

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_**Loren**: When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven, oh_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_**Eddie**: Oh,Yeah_

_Woah, Yeah_

When we finished, Eddie put the keyboard on the floor. He then cupped my face and started talking.

Eddie: Loren Tate you truly are my soulmate. I don't know what I would do without you.

Loren: Can you just hold me and stay here.

Eddie: I wouldn't think of anything else.

Eddie and Loren fell asleep holding each other. It was yet again another perfect night. It was soon morning when Loren saw the sun shining through her window. She turned over to see Eddie lying there sleeping. She realized her Mom must have came home. She looked at her clock and saw it was 8:30. Her Mom was still home since she didn't go into work until 10 since it was Friday. She got up out of bed and went to her bathroom. After she went into the kitchen where she saw her Mom sitting at the table drinking tea and reading a book. When Nora looked up she was frowning at Loren. Loren knew she was in trouble. She also knew she didn't regret it. Because she never wanted to leave Eddie's arms.

Nora: So I see you weren't here all alone last night.

Loren: No I wasn't and don't worry all we did was watch Finding Nemo and lie down together.

Nora: Is that all?

Loren: Yes I promise.

Nora and Loren hear a noise coming from Loren's bedroom. Then they see Eddie coming from the hallway.

Eddie: Good Morning Loren, Nora.

Loren walks over and gives Eddie a quick kiss on the lips.

Loren: Good morning.

Eddie: Nora, I'm sorry I crashed here last night, Loren and I fell asleep watching a movie.

Nora: It's okay Eddie. Loren already explained. Lo you should get ready. You and Mel have to go shopping remember?

Loren: Yes I remember. I will. Eddie I will see you later on tonight.

Eddie: Okay and Loren why don't you bring Mel to the club too. I have someone I want her to meet.

Loren: Okay I will. Bye babe.

Eddie kissed Loren. Loren then went to her room and started getting ready. Eddie sat down and started talking to Nora.

Eddie: Nora I truly am sorry for crashing here.

Nora: It's okay Eddie. As long as you don't break my daughters heart we won't have a problem.

Eddie: Anyone who hurts Loren has to deal with me.

Nora: Good. We agree.

Eddie: Yeah I better get going. I will see you later tonight.

Eddie then left and went home. He had the perfect night with Loren and he was hoping to have another one tonight.

**Love it or hate it? I tried making this one longer. I will try to have the next chapter up in a few days. Thank you for all the reviews. If you have any ideas to add, PrivateMessage me.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Our First Date.**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: I have decided to split this story into two. Hollywood Heights:If we ever meet again will have 42 Chapters. I will start a new story that will be a continuation to this one. By then I hope all of you are still reading. I love writing for you! YOU ARE AMAZING!Thank you so much for the reviews. I try and make the story seem like how they really are on the show! I hope I'm doing a good job so far. My goal is to post 2-4 chapters a week. It also depends on how much homework and tests I have. So let's get back to the story! Kisses!**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

After I had left the Tate house, I had the biggest smile on my face that I knew I wouldn't lose for a long time. I'm glad I had spent that alone time with Loren. She is perfect . Even though she doesn't see it through her eyes. I can and so can everyone else around. That's what I love about her. She's so down-to-earth. She's some one I am supposed to be with. I can see a future with her. I just hope she can see one with me too. I decided to go and visit Pop before the opening. I knew that he would be going up and down the walls making sure everything was perfect. I pulled into the lot and went inside and saw him sitting at the bar.

Eddie: Hey Pop!Everything looks amazing!

Max: Really Eddie? I'm still trying to get everything done.

Eddie laughing: Pop stop stressing tonight is going to go by with flying colors.

Max grinning: Yeah I sure hope. I'm also excited to meet Loren and her Mom. But why do you have that cheesy smile on your face?

Eddie blushing: I'm glad you're excited. The Tate women are very excited to meet you too. And what are you talking about I don't have a cheesy smile...

Max: Eddie...

Eddie: Fine Pop! I spent the night with Loren... But before you jump to any conclusions, nothing happened. We just watched a movie and fell asleep. No big deal... Except that I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes.

Max: I'm glad son. I can see she is different by that look in your eyes.

Eddie: She is. I don't know what I would do without her.

Max: And what about Nora? What is she like?

Eddie grinning: You are interested! Don't deny it Pop. It's okay to be moving on. She's really down to earth just like Loren.

Max embarrassed: Alright I am interested even though I haven't met her. When you bring her up all I can do is smile and wonder what she's like.

Eddie: I'm glad you two are finally going to meet tonight. I gotta go Pop. I'll see you later on tonight.

They say their goodbyes. Eddie goes home to see Ian relaxing on the couch.

Ian: Ah mate there you are. I was starting to get a little worried.

Eddie laughing: Well mate, I'm perfectly fine, I just crashed at my girlfriend's house no big deal.

Ian shocked: Girlfriend? I take it you and have made it offical.

Eddie: Yes we are a couple but we just watched a movie and made out here and there.

Ian: I don't want to know the details. But all I know that as long as Loren is by your side you will never lose that bloody grin.

Eddie: I sure won't. We better start getting ready. It's already 2 and the opening starts at 6. I'm picking the Tate women up and 5:15 and also Mel, Loren's best friend. Maybe you two could get to know each other.

Ian: Alright mate but do not start playing cupid.

Eddie: Can't make any promises. I've already got Pop on my radar and your on it too.

After talking a little while about Eddie's night with Loren, the boys went and started getting ready for the opening. Eddie was wearing a dark grey shirt with a black suit jacket. He was wearing black jeans and grey shoes. His hair was spiked perfectly and he had shaved so Loren wouldn't have to kiss with scruff. He cleaned his room up a little so it did not look like a total pig stye. After he went downstairs when Ian came out of the guest room at the same time. They agreed that they would meet up at MK since Eddie had to go and pick the ladies up. They left the penthouse and Eddie told the driver Loren's address. Eddie was nervous. It was his first date with someone he could see a future with. He didn't want his heart broken again and he knew Loren wouldn't do that. She wasn't that kind of girl. The car finally arrived at Loren's house. Eddie got out of the car and walked up and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

After I left my Mom and Eddie I went to my room and started getting ready so I could go get Mel to find the perfect outfit for my first date with Eddie. When I was done I left my house, got in my car and went to pick Mel up. After I picked her up we had gone to dozens of stores with still no luck. It was the final store we were going to. We walked in and saw the perfect dress I or even Mel had ever seen.

Mel yelling excitedly: LO! YOU HAVE TO GET THIS! EDDIE WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE HIS EYES OFF OF YOU!

Loren: You're right it is perfect. I'll go try it on.

We were right. It was perfect. It was the one that I had to wear for such a special night. It was a coral pleated dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was a good length not too short or not too long. It had lace on the bodice and it had made it stand out. The salesgirl had brought the perfect peeptoe beige shoes to go with it. I thought I would never be able to find one. After I had changed I went outside and found Mel.

Loren: Oh my god! Mel! I forgot to tell you that Eddie invited you too! He has someone he wants you to meet.

Mel: LO! HOW COULD YOU FORGET! NEVERMIND!LET'S GO FIND ME A DRESS!

With that we went back inside and looked around. We were towards the back of the store and found her dress. It was totally Mel. It had an off the shoulder type of look. It was aqua green with a black sequined belt. We were both so lucky to have found the perfect dresses. After Mel paid we got in the car and started driving to back to her house. We had decided that it would be best if we got ready at our own houses. As soon as I dropped her off, I quickly drove home and started to get ready. I had curled my hair but not to much. It had a natural yet different type of curls. After I had gotten dressed I had done my makeup. I kept it simple but yet able to wear for a club opening. Then there was a knock at the door. After I had opened the door it was Mel looking amazing as ever.

Mel: Lo you look amazing. I have no idea how Eddie will keep his hands off you now.

Loren laughing: Mel seriously. You're the one who looks incredible!

Mel: Can I finish doing your eye makeup?

Loren: Sure I did need help. Thanks Mel, for always being there for me.

Mel teary eyed: Oh Lo! You have always been there for me when I was in the worst of places. I don't know what I would ever do without you.

We went into a hug and let go after we had realized that we had to finish because Eddie would be here in an hour. While Mel was finishing my makeup we heard my Mom coming through the doors.

Nora: Girls!? Are you here?

Loren: In my room Mom!

Nora walking into the room: You girls look incredible! I'm so nervous to meet Max! I always dreamed of it but never thought it could actually happen!

Mel and Loren started laughing

Loren still laughing: Don't worry Mom it's going to be fine. It's a party enjoy it!

Mel: Come on Lo, you are a little nervous too. Considering it is your first date with Eddie.

Loren: Actually not that much... I'm so comfortable around him it feels right.

Nora: Well I better go and get ready Eddie should be here soon right?

Loren: Yeah he's coming around 5:15.

Nora: Okay good that gives me enough time.

Nora went to her room,changed her outfit, reapplyied her makeup and styled her hair differently. She had just came out of her room when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

When I had knocked on the door. I was expecting Loren to answer. But it was Nora. When I saw her after talking with Pops I knew she would be great for him.

Nora: Eddie come in!

Eddie: Hi Nora, you look amazing as always.

Nora blushing: Thank you Eddie, Loren and Mel are just finishing getting ready. I will go and get them for you.

Eddie: Okay No problem.

Nora had gone to get Loren and Mel while I had stayed and looked around the Tate house. There were some pictures of Loren when she was little. She was as cute, as she was then, as she is now. She's different in so many ways. After I had set the picture of Loren as a baby down, the women had started to come from Loren's room. First came Nora smiling then Mel looking pretty as well and finally Loren. She had a coral dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was a dress that was made just for her. After staring at her for at least five minutes I finally realized I had to talk.

Eddie: Um you all look incredible.

Mel: Yeah rockstar we know you are talking about Lo. Oh and hey wipe the drool.

She was right I had a little drool on the corner of my mouth that I had wiped off non-chalently. Nora, Mel and Loren had started to laugh. I walked over to Loren and whispered in her ear.

Eddie: You always take my breath away.

Loren whispering back: As do you Mr. Duran

We gave each other a sweet kiss and then got in the car and started to drive to MK. I was excited about alot of things. I was definitely excited for Loren to meet everyone and for the whole world to see we had found each other. I was excited about introducing Pops and Nora. They were both very eager to meet each other but still very nervous. I was happy that Pops was moving on from my Mom's death. He needed to. Hopefully it could bring him some sort of closure. I was also excited to introduce Mel and Ian. They were our best friends and maybe they could get along. We had finally pulled up to MK and we all got out of the car. There were fans and photographers everywhere. Jake had found us immediately and brought us into the club. It was finally time to introduce Loren to everyone in my life. I just hope she could handle how much her life is going to change.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

After we had finished taking pictures Jake had brought us inside where everyone Eddie knew was. We had only been there for five minutes when I realized that I had to meet so many people tonight.

Eddie: Loren this is Jake, Jake this is my girlfriend Loren Tate, Her mom Nora and her best friend Mel.

Jake: It's a pleasure to meet you all. You all look stunning.

Max walks over.

Max: Eddie there you are. And I see you have brought some very beautiful women.

Eddie: Actually I did Pop. This is Loren my girlfriend, Her Mom Nora, and her best friend Melissa.

Max: It's a pleasure to meet you Loren, Eddie has not stopped talking about you. And nice to meet you Mel and Nora it's such a pleasure to meet you.

Nora: I can't believe I am meeting Max Duran. You are incredible, I am such a huge fan.

Max: I am a fan of yours too. Care to join me to the bar?

Nora blushing: I would love too.

When they walked off Eddie, Mel and I started to laugh. Then an Austrailian guy had came from behind Eddie and started playfully hitting him.

Ian: Mate, You're finally here. And I see you have brought your stunning girlfriend Loren and another beauty I have yet to meet.

Eddie: Loren, Mel this is my best friend Ian. Ian this is my girlfriend Loren and her best friend Mel.

Ian: Well it's a pleasure to meet you loves. You are quiet breath taking.

Mel and I began blushing.

Mel: Ian, why don't we leave these too lovebirds and get to know each other somewhere else?

Ian: Sure love, lead the way.

After they had left Eddie and I were talking and enjoying ourselves and each other's company. Then we heard a woman yell Eddie's name. When he looked towards the door, the smile he had faded and rage came over his face. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to come. I was just hoping she would not make a scene. But I was wrong.

* * *

**Love it or Hate it? Tell me what you think. I have all the events for the next 6chapters! How you like!**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Can This Get Any Better?**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**Eddie's POV**

Loren and I were having the best time we ever could. I loved spending time with her. Everyone at the club looked like they were having the best time. I knew I was because Loren was by my side. Everything was better when she was with me. I'm falling for her. We were talking when I heard my name being yelled from the doors of the club. I recognized the voice. I can not believe she had the nerve to come. Well I'm actually not surprised. I thought I knew her but I don't. She would try anything to get me back. Nothing will work because I am with Loren. I would never hurt her or let anyone else do it. She is my everything. That's exactly why I made sure Loren was safe with Nora and Pops before I went to confront Chloe.

Chloe: Eddie, babe thank God you got here. These dumb goons won't let me in. I'm your fiancee and they say I'm not on the list.

Eddie: Okay Chloe let's start with one thing at a time. One, you are not my fiancee. Two I am with Loren and nothing will ever change that. Three, I need to thank the security guards for doing their jobs because like they said you are not on the list. And lastly, If you ever come near Me, Loren or anyone we know and love, you will be in jail for breaking the restraining order I am sending you. Now stop trying to make a scene and leave before I call the cops and have them arrest you.

Chloe: Fine I'll leave but Babe don't worry I'll be back. And tell the kid that it's past her bed time and not to get too comfortable because you two will be over soon enough.

Eddie: Security, Please escort Ms Carter far from the building.

I walked away and went back to Loren. I knew she was going to have questions about what Chloe had said. But Chloe was wrong with everything. When I had went to the bar where I left her, she wasn't there but Nora was.

Eddie: Nora, where did Loren go?

Nora: Max took her up to his apartment to make sure Chloe didn't attack her of any sort.

Eddie: Thanks Nora, I will go check on them.

I walked through the sea of people and went up the stairs leading to Pops' apartment. I walked in and saw Loren and Pops talking on the couch.

Eddie: Hey Pops can I talk to Loren?

Max: No problem go ahead. I will be at the bar with Nora.

Pops left us alone and went to join Nora. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Loren. I needed to talk to her about what happened.

Eddie: I'm so sorry she had to ruin our night.

Loren laughing: What are you talking about? She might have complicated it but you put her in her place and I don't think she will be back for a while.

Eddie smiling: You are amazing Loren Tate.

Loren blushing: You are quiet amazing as well, if you ask me.

I couldn't stand it. I had to kiss her. I crashed my lips onto hers. At first she was shocked but I could tell she got used to kissing me. As I did the same. We were kissing on the couch, we were far apart so I pulled her by the waist closer to me. I loved it when I held her in my arms. We had stayed there but I knew we had to stop or people would come and get us.

Eddie in between kisses: Loren... we need to stop... people are going to start talking..

Loren laughing: I know you're right. Let's go.

We walked downstairs and joined the party once again.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Nothing could ruin this night. Especially Chloe. But I knew she wouldn't leave Eddie without a say. She was gone for now but she come back with a plan to take me down. I let it go and made sure Eddie didn't see me thinking about it. I can say it a million times but I am falling for him. Though we have just met I can't help what I feel. He is incredible. We were standing at the bar with my Mom and Max. Mel and Ian were off talking somewhere.

Max: Eddie, it's getting late maybe you should take Loren home?

Nora: Yeah I think that's a good idea, it's almost 12:30.

Eddie: Nora, if you don't mind I would like Loren to come home with me, I want to show her a song I have been working on.

Loren: Oh I would love that! Mom can I?

Nora: Um sure... just make sure you come home tomorrow. You will probably stay. I don't want you two driving out late at night.

Max: Yeah she's right. Eddie you and Loren go ahead and go home. I will take Nora and Melissa back to their house.

Loren: Okay well see you tomorrow Mom and it was so great to meet you Max

Max hugging Loren: I love how you have changed Eddie for the better. You are great together. See you soon.

Loren and Eddie: Bye see you guys later.

We got into the car and the driver started driving to Eddie's penthouse. Soon after we arrived, Eddie helped me out of the car and grabbed my hand leading me to his house. We had been in the apartment for a little while when Eddie began talking.

Eddie: Come here, I want to show you the song,

Loren: Okay, go ahead and start.

Eddie: This is called " I'm your's"

**_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_**

**_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_**

**_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_**  
**_Before the cool done run out _**

**_I'll be giving it my bestest_**

**_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_**

**_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_**  
**_But I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm yours_**  
**_Well open up your mind and see like me_**

**_Open up your plans and damn you're free_**

**_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_**  
**_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_**

**_We're just one big family_**

**_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_**  
**_So I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, _**

**_I'm sureThere's no need to complicate, our time is shor_**

**_tThis is our fate, I'm yours_**  
**_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_**

**_But do you want to come on _**

**_Scooch on over closer dear_**

**_And I will nibble your ear_**  
**_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_**

**_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_**

**_But my breath fogged up the glass_**

**_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_**  
**_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_**

**_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_**

**_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_**  
**_But I won't hesitate no more, no moreIt cannot wait, I'm yours_**  
**_Come on and open up your mind and see like me(I won't hesitate)_**

**_Open up your plans and damn you're free(No more, no more)_**

**_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_**  
**_So please don't, there's no need(There's no need to complicate)_**

**_There's no need to complicate(Our time is short)_**

**_'Cause our time is short(This is our fate)_**

**_This is, this is, this is our fat  
e I'm yours_**  
**_Oh, I'm yoursOh, I'm yours Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours_**

**_You best believe, best believe I'm yours_**

Eddie: What did you think?

Loren: This.

I had crashed my lips onto his. I could not stand it any longer. He had written that song about us and he had put so much emotion into it. It was incredible. Our kiss got intense very quickly.

The kiss had started on the piano bench. Eddie picked Loren up never breaking their kiss, she wrapped her legs around his torso as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Eddie started to walk over to the couch. He had laid her gently on the couch and climbed on top of her. Their kiss was passionate. Eddie had his arms wrapped around Loren and he never wanted to let go. As they were kissing Eddie began to kiss Loren's neck which made her let out a quiet moan that Eddie had heard but kept kissing her. He had wanted her in his arms forever. He was kissing her neck when she suddenly sat up and pushed Eddie to the other side of the couch. Eddie was confused.

Eddie: Babe what's wrong?

Loren: Well you took over so I thought it would be my turn.

Loren pushed Eddie on his back as she climbed on top of him and began kissing him like he was doing to her. When they kissed, sparks were flying all over the place. It was full of passion and desire. Loren broke the kiss and began nibbling on his ear which led Eddie to let a moan out as well. He didn't worry about it because he knew Loren was enjoying every minute of it. She then started to kiss his neck and he once again let out an even louder moan. Loren had stopped because she was laughing.

Loren: Babe let's just go to bed and watch a movie.

Eddie: Okay, follow me to my room where we could get you some pajamas.

Loren smiling: No complaints here.

We walked upstairs and I had jumped on his bed while he was getting me clothes to change into.

Eddie: Thank you for jumping on my bed.

Loren laughing: No problem babe.

Eddie: Here are some clothes so you can be a little more comfortable.

Loren: Thank you. Where can I change?

Eddie laughing: Right where you are. Don't worry I won't try anything.

I listened and started to unzip my dress. When my dress came off completely, Eddie's mouth practically dropped. I was wearing a Victoria Secret set and quickly changed so that Eddie wouldn't start something I wouldn't be able to finish. We put a movie in and laid down in his bed and soon enough fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Love it or Hate it? Tell me what you think! New chapters coming soon. Already have them written up.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: You Changed My Life**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**Hope you guys like it! Some drama, but not as much as the incoming chapters! Stay Tuned! HAPPY READING!**

**Eddie's POV**

I love this feeling. I love waking up to Loren in my arms. It's the best feeling I have ever felt. Loren is so talented and beautiful and smart. She's just amazing, I could go on for hours. I turned on the TV and started watching whatever was on. Loren was on the other side of the bed but I started to pull her closer to me. After I did, she cuddled in my chest. She was still asleep but felt my warmth and began to wrap her arms around me. I looked down at her and saw that her eyes began to flutter open. I kissed her sweetly on top of her head.

Eddie grinning: Good Morning Beautiful.

Loren: Good Morning to you too.

I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Well that was the plan. Before I knew it, she pulled me in and deepened the kiss. She rolled on top of me never breaking it. I was not complaining at all. I loved when she took charge. She began kissing my neck when I realized she loved doing that. As we were kissing I heard someone burst through my bedroom door.

Ian: Sorry Mate! I thought you were alone in here.

Loren was as red as a tomato. She was so embrassed that she buried her head in my chest and cover her body with the blankets.

Eddie laughing: Thank You Ian for interrupting my morning. Make sure you knock next time.

Loren yelling from under the blankets: Yeah Ian!

Ian: Sorry Love I honestly did not kow you were here. I got home late after talking with Mel.

Loren popped out of the blankets.

Eddie: Is that so?

Loren laughing: Well if anything does happen between you two I am behind it 100%.

Eddie: Me too.

Ian: Well good to love. And you too Mate, I have alot to thank you for.

Eddie: Yes you do and one of them could be leaving us alone to resume what we were doing.

Ian: Alright I get the hint. But I am a little hungry... Loren do you know how to cook?

Loren laughing: Yeah I do, I will go and make you guys some breakfast.

Ian: Thanks Love your the best.

Eddie: Ian you are the worst. You just had to take her away from our relaxing morning.

Loren and Ian started laughing at my pouting face. Ian left my room and went back downstairs. Loren kissed me lightly and got up and went to the bathroom. I headed downstairs to talk to Ian.

Eddie: Thank you for that.

Ian laughing: No problem, that's what best friends are for. But I can see you and Loren had quite the night.

Eddie smiling: It was interesting but nothing like what you're thinking happened.

Ian: Really? Certainly fooled me.

Loren came down the stairs looking beautiful as always.

Loren: Hey guys, How do pancakes sound?

Eddie and Ian: AMAZING

We all started laughing. Ian and I had gone back to talking about everything. The breakfast smelled great.

Loren: Okay guys, breakfast is ready! I made some eggs and cut some fruit too.

Eddie: Wow Lo, you went all out.

Ian: Yeah he's right, It looks incredible.

Loren: Enjoy, I hope it all came out good. I'm going to head home.

Eddie: Babe,You're not going to stay?

Loren: I can't and I promised my Mom remember?

Eddie: You're right. How about I drive you, and then you come and spend the day with me?

Loren: Okay that sounds fun! I will go and get all my stuff and clean your room up a little bit, while you finish eating.

Eddie: Okay, no need to rush.

Ian: Thank you again Loren for everything.

Loren: No problem Ian.

Loren went upstairs cleaned up the room a little bit and got her stuff together as she had said. After she came back down, I went upstairs took a shower and got dressed. I went came down and we told Ian bye and started heading towards the car. The driver took us to Loren's house where we got out and went inside. When Loren had opened the door we saw Nora cooking breakfast not just for herself but for my Dad as well.

Loren: Well hi there.

Nora: Hi guys, glad to see you are safe and sound.

Max: Yeah I agree with Nora. I was a little worried about you two and so was Nora so I just decided to stay.

Eddie: Oh we can see that.

Max: Son, get your head out of the gutter.

Nora: Yeah kids nothing happened.

Loren: Don't need the details and I believe you. Anyways, Eddie and I are spending the day together.

Eddie: Yeah I have a big surprise for her.

Nora: Okay but as long as you take care of her and that she checks in I am fine with it.

Loren: Thanks Mom. I'm going to go take a shower and change.

Loren walked to her room and started getting ready for our big day. What I had in store would change her life forever. I knew she was a talented singer and songwriter and I had told Jake. We set a meeting up today so he could hear her sing for himself. After I told Nora and Pops my plans they were both so excited for Loren. They both could tell that Loren meant a lot to me and that we weren't just a fling. Pops had to head home and he told me to tell Loren bye for him. A little while later Loren came out of her room looking gorgeous as always. I couldn't help it. Every time I look at her I saw a piece of my Mom in her. It was like she had sent her to me. I felt her when we were together. Loren was so down to earth and natural. She didn't care if her hair was perfect or if she needed more makeup. That's exactly how my Mom was. I knew at that moment, she was the one for me. I just hoped she felt the same way...

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I had just changed and started fixing my hair. I looked in the mirror and wondered how I got so lucky. I could not believe that I had found Eddie. He liked me for me. He didn't care if I wore designer clothes and neither did I. I had never felt this way about any one before. It scared me at first but I realized that Eddie wouldn't hurt me. He would protect me with every bone in his body. I would do the same. I realized that I loved him. I was in love with Eddie. I know we just met and I don't want to scare him off. I won't tell him how I feel yet. Not until the time is right. I left my room and went back to join everyone. Max had left and my Mom was reading her book at the table. Eddie was sitting on the couch playing on his phone. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly. He blushed because he was caught off guard that I had kissed him in front of my Mom.

Eddie: So are you ready to go?

Loren: Yeah I am a little nervous about your surprise though.

Eddie: Don't be it's not that scary.

Nora: He's right Lo, your going to be amazing.

Loren: Okay seriously my Mom is even in on it?

Eddie: I had to tell her so she wouldn't be too worried.

Nora: I'm not so go Lo! Have fun!

Loren: Alright I will. Bye Mom I love you.

Nora: Love you too!

Eddie and I left my house. He helped me into the car and told his driver to go to our destination. Not even Tony(Eddie's driver) would tell me where we were headed. Like I said I was a little nervous. You never knew what Eddie Duran would do as a surprise. When we were driving I looked at him and into his beautiful eyes. I knew I loved him. I am so afraid if I tell him how I truly feel that he will leave me just like my dad did. But I'm also afraid that if I don't tell him he will feel like I don't care about him. But I do. I have never been in this type of relationship before. It's different with Eddie. I broke my gaze and that's when Tony started talking.

Tony: Mr. Duran, , we have arrived.

Eddie: Thank You Tony, we will see you soon.

Loren: Bye Tony! Thank you!

As Eddie helped me out of the car, I saw a sign in bold letters reading **MADSEN MANAGEMENT**. I automatically knew where we were. I couldn't believe Eddie had brought me to his manager's office. But why? It was probably a stop before we went to the surprise.

Eddie: Come on we have a meeting with Jake.

Loren shocked: We?!

Eddie: Yes we. This is your surprise. I told Jake about our song and he wants to hear us sing it. He might want to hear other stuff too.

Loren: I don't think I can...

Eddie: Lo, don't worry I will be right next to you singing too.

Loren: Okay fine.

We walked inside and were greeted by Jake's whole staff.

Eddie: Loren this is Steven, Jake's assisstant. And this is Kelly, his junior manager.

Loren: Nice to meet you both.

Steven: Eddie, Loren Jake's inside his office already waiting. He also asked if Kelly could join the meeting.

Eddie: Okay, and yeah that's totally fine with me. Loren?

Loren: Yeah whatever Jake wants.

Kelly: Okay well let's go inside.

Kelly, Eddie and I walked into Jake's office he looked happy to see us.

Jake: Hey guys! Glad you could come. Okay Loren I'm not going to sugar coat how I feel.

Eddie: When do you ever?

Jake: Good point. Loren what song do you wanna sing.

Loren: Um I have one I want to show you. It's called Mars. Do you have a guitar?

Eddie: Here you go.

Loren: Okay here goes nothing

I began singing Mars. I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. It felt natural. Like it wasn't the first time I sang in front of people. It felt amazing watching them hear me sing. I soon finished the song and was now nervous to hear what Jake and Kelly were going to say.

Jake: Loren that was...

Kelly: BREATHTAKING!

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Yeah babe it was so powerful.

Jake: They are both right. Loren you have a rare talent. I have never met anyone who can sing like you do. No offense Eddie, but I really want to sign you. I won't be able to manage you but I think Kelly could.

Kelly: I would love to! Loren what do you say?

Loren: Are you kidding?! YES! Of course. Thank you so much for everything.

Jake: Alright I will go and get those papers.

Eddie: I told you! I knew you were going to be great, you always are.

I kissed him. He had just signed me with a manager. I could not believe this. I was so thankful. I was beginning to think the word impossible was not any where near his vocabulary. A few minutes later we had stopped kissing when Jake came in the room.

Jake: Alright Loren, just sign these papers and you are officially a client of Madsen Management.

I signed the papers. I then hugged Jake and Kelly thank you and bye. I went to Eddie and pulled him into a tighter embrace. I'm pretty sure he couldn't breathe so I had let my grip go. I pressed my forehead up against his and said.

Loren: Eddie you have no idea how greatful I am.

Eddie laughing: Yes I do just by that hug.

We both started laughing. We were holding hands and started walking to the car. He as always, helped me into the car and we began driving back to my house. I was so excited to tell my Mom how the meeting went. I was until I actually got home.

* * *

**A/N:CLIFFHANGER! JK Not for long! I have the next few chapters written up but in a notebook. So sorry it takes a while for me to update. It also takes a long time because I try and proof read because I hate it if the story doesn't sound right.**

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME! Thanks for reading new chapter coming soon!**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: How Dare You**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**Loren's POV**

Eddie and I had just had another great day with each other. I was so happy and thankful for everything Eddie had done for me. He was truly my soulmate. I know people think I'm too young to know what love is but they are wrong. I love Eddie. I will never stop because he is the one. Eddie had just dropped me off. I was walking up my driveway and thinking about our meeting we just had. It was incredible how much Eddie was changing my life. He was showing me a different way to love. He showed me how to believe in myself and show people my talent. I was so excited to tell my Mom how the meeting went. I knew she would support me through every choice I made. I knew she would because she had always been there for me. I walked up to my front door and heard a man and a woman yelling at each other. I recognized the voices, I just kept telling myself that it wasn't who I thought it was. It couldn't be. But as I opened the door I saw my Mom yelling at a man in the living room. I instantly knew who it was. I could tell it was him by the look in this eyes when he saw me. But why would he come back after all these years? The man who had left me and my Mom all those years ago. My father, Trent.

**Eddies's POV**

After I dropped Loren off, I headed back to Jake's to talk about my own career. I went back inside and started talking to Steven about my upcoming events. After I finished with Steven, Jake called me inside and we started talking about Loren, our relationship and of course my career. I decided to show him the song I wrote for Loren.

Jake: Eduardo you found a star.

Eddie laughing: You don't have to tell me that. I already know. Jake she is so many things I can't even choose one.

Jake laughing: I have to admit, I wasn't too sure about you two but now I know she is the one for you.

Eddie blushing: How can you tell?

Jake laughing at Eddie: Dude, just by the way you two look at each other. It's like you're the only one's on the entire planet.

Eddie: It's that obivous?

Jake: Eddie...

Eddie: Fine! I'm in love with her! But I haven't told her yet. I won't until I know she's ready. And Jake I already know... We just met and I just broke up with Chloe so I shouldn't be seen with her. But I can't

Jake: Eddie don't worry. You can be seen with her it is "your life" remember?

Eddie: And plus she has been inspiring me with some songs.

I walked over to the piano and started to play "I'm your's" for Jake. After I finished Jake was sitting there with a big smile on his face.

Jake: EDDIE THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! THAT COULD BE YOUR NEXT HIT! I'M going to go and book some studio time for you.

Eddie: You actually like it?

Jake: Yeah man, It's a new melody but I think the fans will love it.

Eddie: I think the same. Well text me when the studio time is. I gotta head out.

Jake hugging Eddie: Alright see you soon.

I walked outside and back to the car. I told Tony to take me home. I thought I was going to find Ian by himself but I was so shocked at who else was there with him.

** Loren's POV**

I was in shock. I couldn't believe that after all these years he had the nerve to come and see us. We didn't need him here. I never told my Mom but a part of me wanted to have a relationship with him if he ever came Mom saw the look on my face and began talking.

Nora: Loren this is.

Loren: Trent. I know.

Trent: Loren I was hoping you would be here.

Loren: Of course you were. But why? You left us and never looked back.

Nora: Loren calm down. I know I feel the same way.

Trent: You should listen to your mother Loren.

Loren: Oh really? I always do but this time I'm going to tell you how I really feel. So let's all sit down as a "family" and talk about it.

We all sat down. My mom and I sat down on the couch while Trent sat down on the chair across from us.

Trent: Loren I never meant to hurt you or your mother. I was an idiot. I was too scared that I would mess up your life somehow. But I could see coming back here did.

Loren: Then why did you Trent?

Nora: I would love to hear this answer.

Trent: I came because I want to have a relationship with you Loren. I remembered your birthday every year. And think about you every second of my day. I want that relationship we should have had.

Nora: You lost that privilege that day you walked out on her.

Loren: It's okay Mom. Trent did you know that ever since I was in middle school my friends have accused me of never being able to enjoy anything. I see a shiny apple, I automatically think it's poison. I see a shining star, I think it's going to fall on my head. I fall in love with a boy. I know he's going to leave.(from the scene with Trent in ep 79) But now? All of a sudden you want me back in your life. I'm not going to lie, I do want to see how our relationship will be. But when things get tough, are you going to leave again? Like you left me 14 years ago. Heartbroken and wondering what I did wrong?

Trent: I knew that I had hurt you. But in my heart it hurt to leave you. I'm not just saying it. I mean it. You are my daughter and I love you. I want that relationship. I want to try and fix what was broken all those years ago. I know it doesn't matter how many times I say I'm sorry.

Nora: Those words mean nothing to you.

Loren: Trent, I need some time to think this over. If I make the decision to talk to you and have a relationship I will call you. Don't check on me. Unless I call you.

Trent: Alright, I will just leave my card. My cell is on the back. Call me anytime day or night. I meant everything I said Loren.

Nora: You could show yourself out.

Trent: Bye Loren, Bye Nora.

My heart was racing the entire time he was here. I believed what he said. I knew he meant it. I could see it in his eyes. I meant what I said too. A part of me wondered if he would ever come back. And a part of me was hopeful.

Nora: I could not believe that he had the nerve to come back after all these years!

Loren: Mom I meant what I said. I might want to have a relationship with him.

Nora: Lo, that is your decision completely. You already know how I feel about him.

Loren: I know Mom. Anyways, the surprise was amazing!

Nora: How did it go!?

Loren: Well you are looking at the new client of MADSEN MANAGEMENT! They thought I was Breathtaking. That's there word by the way.

Nora: Lo! That is unbelieveable. I'm so proud of you. I think I can say I did a good job in raising such a good girl.

Loren: I love you Mom.

Nora hugging Loren: I love you too. Oh and I have something to tell you.

Loren: Spill it.

Nora: So before you and Eddie came home this morning, Max asked me out on a date...

Loren: And you said yes right!?

Nora: Are you kidding? I would never say no to MAX DURAN!

We both started laughing. We knew what she said was true.

Loren: How did we get so lucky?

Nora: I honestly have no idea.

Loren: Wait, when's the date?

Nora: Tonight, in two hours, at 6. We are going to Rumor then MK to see the performances.

Loren: Well you better go get ready!

Nora: Okay! I'm so excited. I haven't been this excited for a long time.

My Mom went to her room and started getting ready. I went to mine, and started to finish all of my homework and start studying. I had just put my stuff away and heard a knock at the door. I was so happy at who I found standing there.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

When I walked into my house I was completely shocked at what I was looking at, and for who I saw there. It was Mel and Ian making out on my leather couch. I was surprised they didn't hear me come in. So I decided to have a joke out of it. I tip-toed over and was sat on the chair across from them.

Eddie: Do you mind if you don't get all touchy feely on my new couch?

They were both startled by my presence. Mel was so embrassed that she jumped off of Ian and sat on the other side of the couch.

Ian: Mate, you scared us half to death.

Mel: Yeah rockstar, I don't think it was neccessary to sneak up on us like you did.

Eddie laughing: I'm sorry Mel but Ian here kind of deserves it. He did the same to me and Lo this morning.

Mel: Ah I see. Payback was what you wanted. I think you got it.

Ian: Truce mate?

Eddie: Yes, as long as you stand by it.

Mel: Alright guys, I better get going, I gotta hit the books sadly.

Ian and Mel kissed goodbye. We were talking on the couch when there was a knock at the door. It was none other than Papa Max.

Max: Hi Son. I hope you don't mind I dropped by, I kind of need to talk to you about something.

Ian: That's my que.

Max: Oh sorry Ian.

Ian: Ah Papa Max it's okay. I was going to head to my manager's anyway.

Eddie: See you later Ian.

Ian: Bye Mate, Bye Papa Max.

Max: So Eddie, When you and Loren were gone and I was with Nora, I asked her out on a date.

Eddie smiling: You did Pop?

Max: Yes I did. And she said yes. And by the look on your face I could tell you are happy for me.

Eddie: I am Pops. You have been mourning Mom's death for so long. I think Nora is good for you.

Max: I do too. And Loren is incredible too. Now I know what you were talking about. I think we have the Tate women curse.

We both started laughing because we knew it was true.

Max: Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to pick Nora up. I was thinking that you could keep Loren company.

Eddie smiling: I would love that, thanks Pop. Let's go now.

Max: Alright. Let's take separate cars though.

Eddie: Okay.

We headed downstairs and to our cars. I was so excited to spend more time with Loren. We got there pretty quickly. We walked up to the door and that's when I saw her beautiful face.

* * *

**A/N: LOVE IT OR HATE IT? Tell me what you think! Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate all of them. I hope I'm doing a good job. There is going to be alot of humor and cute Leddie moments in the next few chapters! I have two Thursday and Friday off. So I will start writing Chapter 10 on Wednesday night and hopefully posted late afternoon Thursday! Think of it as a Valentine's Day present!**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: It's Meant To Be**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: 5 DAY WEEKEND! No school on Valentine's day! You must be wondering what your surprise is. You will see tomorrow! Interesting things coming ahead! **

**Loren's POV**

I was so happy to see Eddie and Max standing there in front of me in the doorway. They both gave me and hug and kissed me on the cheek. I could tell that Max was excited about his date with my Mom. She was needed to get back out in the dating game. She did date when I was growing up, but they weren't right for her. I could tell Max was different. I actually liked him. Not just because he was a legendary rockstar or my boyfriend's dad. He actually cared about my Mom. I could see it just when he looked at her. After I invited them in, I went to go and get my Mom. She looks amazing. We came back into the living room and Max's eyes lit up.

Max: Nora, you look breathtaking.

Nora blushing: Thank you. You look very handsome yourself. Oh I see you brought Eddie along.

Eddie: Yeah Pop wanted me to keep Loren some company.

Loren: That's so sweet.

Max: I didn't want Loren here all by her self at night so I asked Eddie, I hope that was okay...

Nora: Of course it is! They are a couple after all.

My Mom and Max left leaving me and Eddie alone.

Eddie: So beautiful, what would you like to do?

Loren: I wanted to talk to you about something...

Eddie nervously: Okay just tell me.

Loren: Do you remember Cam? The guy I tutored?

Eddie nodded.

Loren: When I was helping him at the cafe, he kissed me. But I pushed him away as soon as it happened.

Eddie: Loren it's okay. You told me and that's all that matters.

Loren: Eddie, you're not mad?

Eddie: Yes, I'm mad that he kissed my girlfriend but I am definitely not mad that you told me. I trust you Loren. And when you tell me something I will believe what you say.

Loren blushing: Eddie you are amazing.

Eddie: You are so much more.

Eddie moved closer to me and gave me a sweet kiss. His kisses were always warm and sweet. He made me feel safe and made me feel comfortable around him. His lips were always soft. Just another thing I love about him. We laid down on the couch and started to watch some tv. I had my head lying on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. As we sat there I could feel Eddie start to play with my hair. A shiver went through my body. Every touch gave me butterflys. As he had his arm around me I started caress his arm with my nails. I'm pretty sure he got goosebumps because a small laugh left his mouth. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I looked at his beautiful eyes and knew he was going to be every part of me(hint:remember that line for the future) He gave me another kiss. Then he broke and started talking.

Eddie: Loren I-

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

When I saw her beautiful face I melted. She was like a drug. I couldn't get enough of her. The way she crinkles her nose when she smiles, when her face gets beet red when she is embrassed, when she looks up at me and I see the light shining in her eyes. She is my everything. I love spending my every waking moment with her. I love when she laughs or tells a sarcastic joke. I love how easily she get's embrassed. She is normal and down to earth. She doesn't care about the media or high end designers. She cares if her Mom has enough food in the fridge or if Mel needs a ride to school. She worries about the little things. That's another thing I love about her. We were sitting on the couch holding each other. I could stay in this moment forever. When she had told me about Cam I was mad at him but not at her. He knew we were together but still had the nerve to kiss her anyways. I started to play with her hair and I felt her move, and then she began to caress my arm. Her touch had given me goosebumps. We were so into the moment that I knew I would never mess my relationship up with her. I will not let her slip right through my fingers. As I was playing with her hair I saw her look up at me, I looked down and started to gaze into her big beautiful brown eyes. I kissed her with little passion but showed her that I don't need all of our kisses to be hot and steamy. I knew at this moment I had to tell her. It was the perfect time, us here alone and holding each other. She needed to know how deeply I felt about her. I reluctantly broke the kiss and was about to tell her. I was interrupted by a knock on the door. It completely ruined the moment. But just the knock but the actual person behind the door.

**A/N: I don't like putting alot of author's notes but I do before every chapter starts and after it ends. WHO IS BEHIND THE DOOR? I know it was short. Tell me who you think in the REVIEWS! Talk soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Enjoy It While It Lasts**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**Eddie's POV**

When I opened the door, I didn't know who this person was. The way he looked was the way Loren had described him. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to even come here after he had kissed Loren. I became full of rage. I wanted to see what he had to say for himself. His reasoning of kissing my girlfriend after he knew we were together. I had to tell him how I felt about what he did. But I didn't want to make a scene infront of Loren. So I pushed him outside and told Loren I would come back in a few minutes.

Eddie: Your Cam right?

Cam laughing: Wow, the rockstar knows who I am.

Eddie: Why are you surprised.

Cam: Oh I just thought Loren wouldn't tell you about-

Eddie: The kiss I know. And she did tell me because we trust each other.

Cam: You two just met. You just broke up with your model fiancee and picked up a girl from the valley as a new toy.

I wanted to hit him. Hard. But I knew that I would have to control my anger and just get past it so I could tell him how I felt.

Eddie: Cam you don't know me. You don't even know Loren that much either those are her words not mine, and you don't know our relationship. You have no idea how we feel about each other.

Cam: Calm down Rockstar. You and Loren both know it's not going to last. You are two completely different people. And come from completely different backgrounds.

Eddie: You have no right to be here, or to even speak to Loren. Stay away from her and don't talk to her or call her or even send her a message. She is uncomfortable around you and does not want you near her.

Cam: Are those her words or yours?

Eddie: Both of ours.

Cam got in Eddie's face and tries to hit him. Eddie stops him and hits him right in the eye. They start fighting and Eddie pins Cam to the ground.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

Eddie had been gone for a while. I wonder who was at the door. Whoever it was, Eddie did not want them any where near me. A few minutes later I heard Eddie yelling at someone. Then I heard noises which was weird because I heard no talking. I started to get nervous about Eddie. I got off the couch and opened the front door. There I saw Eddie and Cam fighting. And when I say fighting I mean giving each other a horrible beating. I walked onto the lawn and pulled Eddie off of Cam.

Loren: Are you two crazy? And Cam why are you even here?

Cam: I wanted to talk about what happened at the cafe. I'm sorry Lo, and I want you to leave him and come to me.

Eddie: I think it's time you leave.

Cam: I think that's Loren's decision.

Loren: Cam I do want you to leave. And I am not going to leave Eddie.

Cam: Fine, this relationship will be over soon enough. Enjoy it while it lasts.

Cam left and Eddie and I went back inside. I knew that I would have to talk to Eddie about him.

Eddie: Lo are you okay?

Loren: Yeah I just wish we could stay happy without any interruptions just for once.

Eddie putting his arms around her waist: Babe, don't worry it is going to be fine.

I turned around and looked up at him. We were standing in the middle of my living room. We were gazing into each other's eyes and started leaning in. Soon enough our lips touched. We both felt that spark. His lips were soft and warm. He broke the kiss and started to move down my neck. I let out a moan which made Eddie smile. He moved back up to my lips as we started making our way to my room. We kept kissing and bumped into my desk which made us both laugh. We continued to kiss as he started to move his hands up and down the sides of my body. As we started to lie on top of my bed, I climbed on top of Eddie as we never broke the kiss. I started to nibble on his ear like I always did. I moved down towards his neck and started to kiss it. He rolled over and started to take over. He started with my hand and kissed his way up my arm and heading towards my neck. I jumped up and got off the bed making Eddie groan.

Eddie: Lo, why did you do that?

Loren: Um because I don't want my Mother and your Father walking in on us. And I want our first time to be special and not just a spur of the moment make out session.

Eddie: Babe, I completely understand and I feel the same way.

I kissed him sweetly: You are amazing.

Eddie laughing: I know. So what do you want to do instead?

Loren: How about we invite Mel and Ian over?

Eddie: Sounds great I will go call Ian. You go ahead and call Mel.

Loren: You know they are probably together.

Eddie: Yeah you're right.

******Eddie and Ian's Phone Call******

Eddie: Hey Ian! Loren and I are hanging out at her house. We were wondering if you and Mel would like to come?

Ian: Sure Mate, we will be there soon.

Eddie: Okay and you are already with Mel right?

Ian: Yeah why?

Eddie: Loren and I just guessed and we were right.

Ian: Alright Mate see you soon.

****End of Phone Call****

Loren: Are they coming?

Eddie: Yeah you were right they were together and yes they will be here soon.

Loren: See I know my best friend.

Eddie: Okay you were right.

We were talking for a while and there was a knock at the door. Eddie got up and opened the door for Mel and Ian.

Mel and Ian: Hey guys.

Loren: Well aren't you guys the cutest couple.

Ian: Alright, let's here it.

Eddie: Mel have you tamed my best friend? He would have came with two bottle of patron if he came by himself.

Ian: Ed, I doubt I would do that.

Mel: Alright now that that's over, let's get this party started!

Loren: Okay Mel how about we play truth or dare?

Ian, and Eddie: We are in!

Mel: Okay, Loren Truth or Dare?

Loren: Truth.

Mel: How many times have you made out with Eddie:

Loren: Like ten times I guess.

Ian: Way to go mate.

Loren blushing: Okay Mel, Truth or Dare?

Mel: Dare.

Loren: I dare you to-

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I can't post any more tonight but I will be able to tomorrow night so look for it!**

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME IN REVIEWS. Talk soon.**

**XoXo**

**Mandy**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: This Was Your Idea**

**I do not own Hollywood heights or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Happy Reading! A big thanks to Love2Loveu37! They have been giving me great ideas and helping me with the story. Thanks again. Sorry I haven't updated. I haven't been that inspired but I want you guys to see how this story will play out. I have been lazy too. Hope you guys like it. Chapter 13 in progress. Might be on tomorrow. But no gurantees. Enjoy!**

**Loren's POV**

Loren: Mel I dare you to strip down and walk outside and get my mail.

Ian laughing: Love, please do it.

Mel: Loren, down to my underwear and bra?

Loren laughing: Yes.

Mel: Fine.

Ian: The party has just begun.

Eddie: Ian you are so disgusting.

Ian: I can't help it mate.

Eddie laughing: When have you ever?

Loren: Good point babe.

**Mel quickly undressed and when she was done Ian's mouth dropped and drool was at the side of his mouth.**

Mel: Alright Ian wipe the drool.

**Eddie and Loren started to laugh. As Ian wiped his mouth, Mel ran outside and grabbed the mail, as she was instructed to do.**

Mel: Lo, I cannot believe you made me do that. Your neighbor was outside! The cute one too!

Loren laughing: Sorry Mel, you chose dare.

Mel putting her clothes on: Okay Eddie, Truth or Dare?

Eddie: Truth

Mel laughing: How many times have you wanted to have sex with Loren?

Eddie: Seriously Mel?

Ian: Yeah Mate, it is a good question. I am a bit curious now.

Loren: Babe, I don't even know the answer to that.(flirtatiously) Can you please tell me?

Eddie: Fine. Honestly even time we kiss.

Mel: Dang Rockstar, that's alot.

Eddie blushing: Moving on... Ian. Truth or Dare.

Ian: Dare me mate.

Eddie: I dare you to go walk down the street and re-inact The sound of music scene, "The Hills are alive".

Ian: Are you bloody serious?

Eddie: The bloodiest mate. But I forgot one detail.

Ian: And what would that be?

Eddie: You have to wear one of Nora's dresses.

Loren: She has one of my old Halloween costumes, I'll go get it.

**Loren went to the room and found her old costume. It was similar to the one in the movie but more old-fashioned. She went back into the room and showed them the outfit. Eddie, Mel and Loren all started laughing when they saw Ian's face. He reluctantly grabbed it and went to the bathroom and changed. He came back outside and everyone started laughing once again. Eddie started to laugh so hard that he fell off the chair and had tears in his eyes. Mel had all of it on video and focused on Ian as he went outside starting the dare. Loren and Eddie went and sat on the curb laughing as Ian was singing walking up and down the street. When he was done they all came back inside.**

Eddie: I don't think I have ever laughed that hard.

Loren: Me either.

Ian: Loren, some of your neighbors are not very nice. Some of them threatened me and said they would call the cops if I didn't stop.

Mel: I'm so glad I got all of it on video. I am so posting this later.

Ian: No you're not.

Eddie and Loren laughing: Yes she is.

Ian: I see I am outnumbered.

Loren: Sorry Ian, who's next?

Ian: You Love. Loren Truth or Dare?

Loren: Truth.

Ian: Do you love my mate?

Eddie: Nope, she's not answering that. We haven't even said it to each other yet.

Ian: Yet?

Mel: They are soulmates babe.

Loren: We are.

**Loren leaned over and started to kiss Eddie. She tried pulling away but Eddie pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They had been there for the past five minutes still going at it. Ignoring Mel and Ian.**

Mel: Well Eddie, I see you don't want to stop swallowing Lo, so we are going to leave you guys here.

Ian: Bye Mate, uh bye Loren.

Loren getting up off the couch: Bye guys and thanks for coming.

Mel: Bye you two, don't have too much fun.

Loren: Bye Mel.

**Loren turned around and saw Eddie standing there looking like he was going to leave.**

Loren flirtatiously: And where do you think you're going ?

Eddie walking closer to her: I thought I should leave. You did break the fun we were having.

Loren: But I never told you I wanted you to leave.

Eddie: Nope I should go. And what if your Mother and My father walk in on us?

Loren: You're right. I'll just call Cam and tell him I am lonely and ask him to come over.

Eddie: Don't even think about it.

**After that Eddie crashed his lips onto mine. I remembered the door was still open. I broke the kiss yet again which made Eddie groan.**

Eddie: See you did it again. Why do you keep doing this to me ?

Loren: Babe the door is still open. I just don't want any creeps walking in on us.

Eddie: I see.

Loren locking the door: Now we can continue.

Eddie smiling: My pleasure.

**Eddie pinned me up against the door and kissed me so passionately. His kiss was full of desire and need. I responded with more fierceness then he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs against his torso. He grabbed me and started to rub my back as he was walking towards my room yet again. I wanted him so bad. I wanted to connect with him on that level. But I wanted our first time to be special. And then again, it would be my first time. But I didn't stop it. As we walked down the hall, we started to unbutton each other's shirts. He opened my bedroom door and we stood there kissing in the middle of the room. I began to take off his and throw it somewhere in my room. Eddie stopped kissing me and started to gaze into my eyes. I loved it when he did that. I could look into his eyes and see a future. I could see my life with pulled my shirt over my head. I looked at his body, his fully muscular and toned body. I couldn't help myself. I kissed him and didn't stop. He didn't either. I turned him around and pushed him on top of my bed. He was surprised but had a smile on his face when he saw me start to climb on the bed and then on top of him. I kissed him and intensified it a little more. I opened my mouth a little more letting him know I wanted to make the kiss hotter than it already was. He noticed and started to slip his tongue into my mouth. It was something I had never experienced before. I broke the kiss and started to make my way to his neck. I kissed it softly which made Eddie moan. I laughed but never stopped. He was like my drug. I could never get enough of him. I started to kiss him all over his body. I felt him pull me up and he pulled my lips onto his. He rolled over as we switched positions. Now he was on top of me. Eddie began to kiss my lips, then it turned into the kiss as if I was the air he needed. He parted my lips with his tongue and started to invade my mouth. He stopped and looked into my eyes I let him know it was okay. He started to kiss my neck which made me let an even louder moan leave my mouth. I could feel Eddie's smile on my neck. His every touch made me want more. He then traveled up and down my body with kisses. I realized that he wanted to go further and I knew we should have stopped. So that's what I did.**

Loren: Eddie, I'm going to change into my pajama's and you find your shirt so we can go to bed.

Eddie: Babe, you have no idea how much of a tease you are.

Loren laughing: Maybe I do, Maybe I don't.

**I went into my closet and picked out a pajama shirt and some cute sleepwear shorts. After I changed into them, I walked back to my bed to find Eddie, already under the sheets waiting for me.**

Loren: Eddie do you know you are the best boyfriend ever?

Eddie laughing: Yeah I do.

Loren: Oh someone is a little full of himself.

Eddie: No not that much.

**He looked down at me and kissed me sweetly. I cuddled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.**

Eddie: Goodnight Loren.

Loren: Goodnight Eddie.

**I turned over with his arms wrapped around my waist, and went to sleep.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I had such a great time with Lo tonight. I loved having her in my arms. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I knew that her life was going to change quickly. She is so talented. Her lyrics come from her heart and the way she sings does too. She can do anything she puts her mind to. After we almost had sex, I realized that it was good we didn't. I wanted her so bad but I also wanted her first time and our first time to be something she would remember for the rest of her life. I knew I had to make it special. I also knew that when she was ready, I wanted her to have everything she ever dreamed of. I wanted to plan it in the next couple of months. Maybe after graduation? I would take her somewhere as a surprise and have everything as a fairy tale. Loren is one of the greatest people in my life. But I know that she will always be there for me, whenever I need her. Because that's the thing about soulmates. They accept you for you. And they love you for who you are and who you become. I was tired and I looked down at Loren and saw her sleeping peacefully in my arms. I kissed her head and went to sleep.

* * *

**Loren's POV/Dream**

**_I can't figure out where I am. I am walking around in a house that I have never seen before in my entire life. I hear a noise, but I'm not scared. I walk around the house and find a woman that I do recognize in the living room. I rubbed my eyes to make sure it was who I thought it was. It was Katy Duran. Max's late wife. Eddie's late mother. But how could this be? She is gone. How can she be sitting right in front of me?_**

Katy: Hi Loren, I'm Katy which you probably already know.

Loren: It's nice to meet you but I'm confused. How am I talking with you if you are gone?

Katy: I have been sent to you to talk to you about you and Eddie and my family.

Loren: Okay oh and by the way I have always wanted to meet you. Not just because you are a Rock-n-Roll legend but also because you gave me Eddie.

Katy: Loren, you are perfect for him. You truly are his soulmate. He has been at his lowest point recently but not since he has met you. I have missed talking to my son and seeing him smile and laugh the way he does when you are in the room makes me happy. Because when I see him enjoying life, I see that he can do anything as long as he has you right by his side.

Loren: Katy I love Eddie. Though I haven't told him and he hasn't told me, we know how we feel. He is the kindest and most loving guy I have ever been with. He has helped me understand the meaning of love and the meaning of happiness.

Katy: Loren you are so incredible. I can see you do love him for him. And that makes me the happiest woman because it lets me know that he is going to be taken care of. I can see that you don't care about the fame and the love singing and writing because you are sharing the gift that you have been given.

Loren: You're right. I don't care about all of those materialistic things. As long as I have the people I love right beside me, I will have everything I would ever need.

Katy: I also wanted to talk to you about Max and your Mom.

Loren: Okay...

Katy: I'm so glad that Max was finally able to move on and find love and happiness again. He was meant to be with your mom. They love each other deeply. I can see that you love Max as if he was you're own father.

Loren: I do. Katy, they have changed my life so much. I honestly don't know what I would do without them.

Katy: I know Loren. I need to go now. But one last thing. Protect your family with everything you have. Love them with everything in you and treat them like you never want to lose them.

Loren: I will. And Katy?

Katy: Yes?

Loren: I love you and your family.

Katy: I know Loren. (hugging her) Goodbye Loren. Take good care of my boys.

Loren: Always.

_**I couldn't believe I just met Katy. I don't know how. But I do know that I am glad I did.**_

* * *

**Eddie's POV/Dream**

_**I was trying to figure out why I was here. Why was I in our old house? The house that I grew up in. I haven't been here in years. I started to walk downstairs since I realized I was in my old room. After I walked downstairs, I walked into the kitchen. But I didn't think I would ever see her again. But I did. My Mom is standing there cooking, right in front of me. How is this possible? She's gone. I didn't care about that right now. I ran over to her and hugged her. She turned around and hugged me back. I could feel the tears already streaming down my face. I never wanted to let her go again. She was my Mom. She had taught me to do good and no harm. She helped me become who I am today.**_

Eddie with tears in his eyes: Mom, how are you here?

Katy: I was sent to talk to you Eddie. And because I miss you so much.

Eddie: I miss you every second of everyday.

Katy: I know you do. Eddie, you need to take care of your life and make sure you don't lose the people you love like Loren.

Eddie: Ma, she's amazing. She reminds me of you so much.

Katy: I know she is. She is it for you Eddie. She's the one. She's your soulmate. I know that she loves you with every bone in her body.

Eddie: I haven't told her yet.

Katy: Yes I am aware and neither has she. But you will.

Eddie: I'm so glad I found her.

Katy: I am too. And take care of your Dad. I miss him so much. I'm glad he found Nora. I'm beginning to think the Nate women were made for the Duran boys.

Eddie: That's very true.

Katy: Eddie never let Loren go. Or you will regret it for the rest of your life.

Eddie: I won't Mom. I love you.

Katy: I love you too. I have to go. I will always be with you. And I might pop in on you once in a while.

Eddie: I would love that.

_**My mom left and I was over the moon that I had gotten the chance to talk to her.**_

* * *

**A/N: I made you think they were going to do it twice! Haha not yet but the flashback chapters are coming to an end in Chapter 15 or 16. Then you will see their lives now. **

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? Tell in reviews. Chapter 13 in progress.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A New Chapter for Both of Us**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: In Chapters 14,15 and possibly 16 you will see what Eddie and Loren are talking about. I wanted Eddie and Loren to have a summer romance and wonder if they will ever meet again(hint hint).You get the poiny. Enjoy!**

**Sunday **

**Loren's POV**

**I woke up and felt the warmth of Eddie's body against mine. I loved being in his arms. He was always gentle and sweet. He didn't push me to have sex with him and he knew that I wanted to, but also wanted the time to be right. I had so many things coming up with my career and graduation and of course my relationship with Eddie. I knew that I would have to stay focused. I wanted a future in music but it was really important to go to college and make a career in that. I shouldn't worry about that today, it's like three months away. I turned over and looked at Eddie. I saw him sleeping peacefully and started to trace his jaw with my fingers wondering if he would wake. I was right, he did wake up. I could get used to this, waking up to Eddie and being with him everyday and every night for the rest of my life. He looked at me, leaned over and kissed me softly.**

Eddie: Good Morning Beautiful.

Loren: Good Morning to you too. How did you sleep?

Eddie: Very good, your bed is very comfortable and also having you in my arms all night made me sleep more relaxed knowing you were safe.

Loren: I did too. And were those the only reasons that you slept good.

Eddie: No, also because I could just wake you up at any moment and do this.

**He leaned over and kissed me gently on my lips. I thought it was going to be a sweet and tender kiss but he quickly took control. He rolled on top of me and started to kiss me fiercely. He pressed his lips against mine with such passion and warmth. He was the best kisser. He parted my lips and slowly began to explore my mouth with his tongue. He stopped kissing me and started to make his way towards my neck. Eddie started kissing my neck as I began to storke his back with my nails making Eddie return to my lips with the fierceness we always had.**

Loren in between kisses: Eddie...we need... to stop... my mom...is probably... home.

Eddie getting off of Loren: You're probably right. Why don't you go talk to your mom and ask how the date went while I go to the bathroom and watch some tv. Then I will come out in like 20 minutes. That's enough time right?

Loren laughing: Yeah babe I think that is a good amount of time.

**I walked out of my room to find my mom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and reading her book, as she does every morning. I was excited to ask her how her date with Max went. Oh my gosh I forgot to tell Eddie about my dream. I wonder if he would believe me. I'm sure he will. I will tell him later on.**

Nora: Good morning Lo.

Loren: Good morning Mom, how was your date?

Nora: It was great. I think we really connected. We are so alike it is like we were made for each other.

Loren laughing: Maybe we both were made for the Duran boys.

Nora: I see Eddie spent the night here again...

Loren: Don't worry Mom, nothing happened. Well stuff happened. Mel and Ian, Eddie's best friend and Mel's boyfriend, came over and we played Truth or Dare and it was hilarious. Anyways tell me more about your date with Max.

Nora: To be honest, it was magical. He treated me with such respect and made me laugh and feel important. We went to Rumor for dinner then watched the last set at MK and then he took me up to his apartment and played a few songs for me.

Loren smiling: Sounds like you had the perfect night.

Nora blushing: It was. I really like Max. He is so nice, handsome, intelligent, and talented. He's many more things but I won't go on. He's special Lo. Just like Eddie is to you. Speaking of Eddie where is he?

Loren: He wanted me to talk to you first and see how the date went.

Nora: Those Durans, always up to something.

Loren laughing: They are. I am going to make some breakfast. Do eggs bacon and toast sound good?

Nora: Oh yeah, thanks Lo. You should probably make some for Eddie too. He is going to be hungry.

Loren: Don't worry I know he is always hungry.

**I started to make the breakfast. First I did the toast then the bacon, right when I had finished cooking the bacon I heard Eddie coming from my room.**

Eddie: Good Morning Nora. Sorry I'm here again.

Nora: Don't worry about it.

**Eddie sighed in relief and went over and walked up to Loren who was still cooking breakfast. He came from behind her and put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulders.**

Loren: I take it you smelled the food?

Eddie: Yes I'm starving.

Loren: Here, grab a plate and I will serve you.

Eddie: Wow babe, this looks great. I was wondering if you were a good cook. Since it smells so good I am pretty sure it tastes good too.

Loren: I learned from the best.

Nora serving herself: Thanks Lo.

Loren: It's true I did learn alot from you Mom.

**They all sat down and started to eat the breakfast Loren had made. After she was done, she started to clean up the kitchen and all the dishes. Nora and Eddie were still sitting at the table and began to talk.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Loren is truly amazing. She can writes songs. And not just songs. The songs come from her heart and she sings them with everything she has. She is an amazing singer and songwriter. She is breathtaking. And is also a tease. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was different. She wasn't like Chloe, who only wanted me to have fame and fortune. Loren actually cared about me and if I was having a good day. Or if I had written new songs. She cares about me. I was starting to wonder when I should tell her how I feel. I want to tell her before we make love for the first time. I know that sounds corny coming from me. But I can't help it, Loren's changing me, for the better. I think sometime after graduation I will take her somewhere. But I don't want to rush her. I want her to know that she won't be just some sex toy. That once we do have sex that it will connect us on every level. I know I am already connected to her. I started to wonder how Pops' date with Nora went. I think it went well because Nora could not stop smiling. Lo had just finsihed and went and started to clean up. I decided it was the perfect time to talk to Nora about her date with my Dad. **

Eddie: Nora, how did the date go?

Nora smiling: It went really well. I had a lot of fun with your dad. For once I'm glad that Loren played MatchMaker.

Eddie: I'm glad. Because Nora, I can see that my Dad likes you and that you like him. I'm happy he is finally moving on. And that you are the one helping him.

Nora: Thank you Eddie, what you said makes me feel even happier then I already am. I want to talk to you about Loren very briefly.

Eddie: Of course Nora. What is it?

Nora: I know you care about Loren with everything you have, but just please promise me that you won't pressure her for anything she's not ready for.

Eddie: I promise Nora, I never will. I respect Loren, her wishes and your's of course.

Nora: And Eddie one more thing. Don't hurt my baby girl.

Eddie smiling: I would never think of it.

**Eddie walks over to Loren and starts to pull her to her room.**

Eddie: Babe, we need to talk about something.

Loren nervously: Okay what is it?

Eddie: I had this dream.

Loren: Okay what happened?

Eddie: I was at the house I grew up in, in my old room and I walked downstairs and my Mom was cooking in the kitchen. We started to talk about you. And how I should never let you go, and that I already know because I already lost you once. Do you remember? In the summer? I will make sure I never lose you again. She also told me that you are the one and that we belong together. And she told me that my Dad and your Mom were made for each other.

Loren: Eddie, you won't believe what I am about to tell you.

Eddie: Okay Lo what is it?

Loren: I was in a house, a house I had never seen before and I walked around and found a woman sitting in the living room. I talked to her. Eddie, it was your Mom. She told me I was perfect for you and that I was your soulmate. And that I make her happy by being with you and seeing you happy. And she told me to protect my family and love them with everything I have. And of course I remember that summer. It was the best summer of my life. And I never want to lose you again.

Eddie: I can't believe you met my mom. How is that possible?

Loren: I don't know. But I'm glad I did. Because it brought us closer together.

Eddie: I never want to lose you.

Loren: Me either. But you better go because I have a lot of work to do, with the new material and studying and you are quite the distraction.

Eddie: I know I am.

**I walked sat up from Loren's bed and started heading towards the door. I pulled Loren with me and held her close to my body. I looked down at her and pulled her head up towards me. I kissed her lips softly knowing that if I had intensified it, it would have never stopped.**

Eddie: I should go.

Loren: Yeah you should.

Eddie: How about I pick you up from school tomorrow?

Loren: I would love that.

Eddie: And after you could come to my place and do your homework and then I will take you out for a special surprise.

Loren flirtatiously: What kind of special surprise?

Eddie: It's a surprise. I can't tell you.

Loren: Babe please?

Eddie: Sorry Lo, I gotta go. Writing material you know how it is.

Loren: You can't avoid this forever!

**We walked out of her room and I said my goodbye's to Nora and got in my car heading home. After I got home I took a shower and got dress and started to head to Jake's office. When I got inside I said my hello's to Steven and Kelly and headed inside Jake's office where he was talking on the phone as usual. He motioned me to sit down. After I sat I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Pops saying that I would stop by the club so we could talk. Not even a minute later, Jake had already gotten off the phone and started to talk to me about Loren and my career.**

Jake: Okay Eddie have you written any new material.

Eddie: Yes Jake I have.

Jake: Great let's hear it.

Eddie: The stuff's at my place.

Jake: Alright let's go then.

**We began to head to my penthouse. Once we arrived, I played "I'm yours" for Jake and he had a smile on my face when I finished.**

Eddie: I take it you liked it?

Jake: Dude, your material keeps getting better and better.

Eddie: Set some recording time for Loren and I later this week.

Jake: Will do Eduardo.

Eddie: Now get out of here so I could right some more stuff.

Jake: You got it. See you soon.

Eddie: Bye Jake.

Jake: Bye.

**I had an idea for a new song. But once I started with the lyrics. They just kept flowing.**

_Well, Let me tell you a story_

_About a girl and a boy_

_He fell in love with his best friend_

_When she's around,_

_He feels nothing but joy_

_But she was already broken,_

_And it made her blind_

_But she could never believe that_

_love would ever treat her right_

_Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?_

_You're the smile on my face_

_And I ain't going nowhere_

_I'm here to make you happy,_

_I'm here to see you smile_

_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while,_

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall_

_wrapped all the way around your heart_

_Don't have to be scared at all, Oh my love,_

_But you can't fly _

_Unless you let ye,_

_You can't fly unless_

_you let yourself fall_

_Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do_

_Cause we got such an amazing friendship _

_And that you don't wanna lose_

_Well, I don't wanna lose it either_

_I don't think I can_

_Stay sitting around while you're hurting babe,_

_So take my hand_

_Well, did you know you're an angel_

_Who forgot how to fly?_

_Did you know that it breaks my heart_

_Every time to see you cry_

_Cause I kow that a piece of you's gone_

_Every time he done wrong_

_I'm the shoulder you're crying on_

_And I hope by the time that I'm done _

_With this song that I figure out_

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_Don't have to be scared at all, Oh my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_I will catch you if you fall(x3)_

_But if you spread your wings_

_You can fly away with me_

_But you can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_Don't have to be scared at all, Oh my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_ _in love_

___I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_

_____Don't have to be scared at all, Oh my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

___I will catch you if you fall(x3)_

_If you spread your wings_

_You can fly away with me _

_But you can't fly unless you let your_

_Let yourself fall_

(**Justin Bieber-Fall)**

**When I finished writing, I started smiling. I knew Loren was the reason that I was writing the best music I ever had. I got in my car and started to head to MK. When I walked in I saw Pop sitting at the bar going over some papers.**

Eddie: Hey Pop.

Max: Hi son. How was your night with Loren last night?

Eddie: Great as usual. And I hear you and Nora had a good time last night as well.

Max blushing: Yes we did. I felt a real connection. I haven't felt that since your mother. She's special Eddie. We must be under the Tate women curse.

Eddie: I'm glad you have found someone Dad. And I agree with you. Once you know one thing about the Tate women you automatically want to know more.

**We sat there talking and I enjoyed every minute of it. My dad was the greatest influence in my life and he was one of my best friends. I knew he would always be there for me.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**After Eddie left, I immediately started to do my homework. I needed to focus on school mostly because I had only a couple of months left there. When I finished my homework I started to study for a spanish test I had coming up. I studied it just so I could get it out of the way and go and write some music. Soon after I long time of studying, I went over to my keyboard and started playing.**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
__And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

**(Taylor Swift- Sparks Fly)**

**Those where the feelings I had when I first met Eddie. Down at the beach. And I knew that I couldn't have let him go.**

**I knew that I would do what Katy said and protect my family with everything I have.**

* * *

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? Tell me in reviews! Worked hard on it took me about two days. I have no school again on Friday so I will hopefully have a chapter up by then. And then another one up on Sunday night. Keep looking for it. Talk soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: If We Ever Meet Again**

******I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Flashback to when Leddie actually first met. I wanted to include this storyline in my story. I hope it's not confusing. Hope you like it.**

**FLASHBACK CHAPTER- 2 YEARS AGO- **

**Loren is 16 years old and Eddie is 20 years old. Katy has not died yet and Eddie has not met Chloe. Eddie has not become a rockstar yet**

**Loren's POV**

**I was driving to Malibu. I was being sent there for the summer because my Mom was going to go and take care of my grandma because she had just had surgery. My mom had wanted me to go and have a fun summer before I went back to school. I was driving and could hear the waves crashing. I loved that sound, it was so soothing. I had been driving for a few hours considering the valley was sort of far from Malibu. I wanted things to change this summer, I was finally 16 and practically an adult. I had taken care of myself and my Mom ever since I had been able to. I was a straight student and knew that I could use some time to relax and finally take a break from my life. I was going somewhere where I knew nobody and that was a good thing. They wouldn't have such high expectations of me. I could be free. I pulled into the driveway of the house that would be changing my life. I was so excited to come and visit Gina and Erica. Gina was one of our family friend's and her daughter was Erica. She must be seven years old now, we haven't seen her for almost three years. I walked up to the front door. Her house was that type of big vacation beach house except she actually lives there. It had tall big windows and a grand door with decorative designs on it. Gina had a garden with almost every type of flower planted. I knocked on the door and it swung open with Gina bringing me into a tight embrace.**

Gina: Loren! Look how much you've grown, and you drive now? We need to catch up. Come in and see Erica she has grown a lot too.

Loren: I know. I've missed you both so much. Let me see Erica! I have been so excited to see her, and you too of course.

Gina: Okay she's playing with her dolls. Follow me this way.

**I followed Gina to Erica. She was right. She had gotten taller and her hair had grown longer. **

Erica: Loren! I missed you! Are you going to be staying with us?!

Loren: I am! I've missed you too!

Erica: Are you staying for the entire summer?!

Loren: I'm pretty sure I am.

Erica: Mommy, is Loren going to watch me while your at work?

Gina: I was supposed to ask her later. Loren do you mind watching Erica for me while I go to work?

Loren: Of course I will!

Gina: Thank you so much Loren! I know we all will have a great summer.

Erica: Mommy, Loren can take me to the beach right?

Gina: Yes whatever Loren wants to do, she is the boss when I'm not here. Loren follow me to your room.

Loren: Okay lead the way.

**I followed Gina to the room. When she opened the door it was incredible. It had a huge window, walk in closet and a breathtaking view of the beach. And I was right this summer would change everything. I went back into Erica's playroom and saw her sitting down playing with her dolls. I sat down on the couch and started to go on my phone. About ten minutes later, Gina came out of her room.**

Gina: Hey Lo, I don't have work until tomorrow so you can get yourself settled and do whatever you want. We have a pool out back and areas so you could lay out. Enjoy.

Loren: Thanks. Um, Can I get a key?

Gina: Oh yeah of course! I had one made since you would be living here this summer. I'll go grab it.

**I sat down and waited. After Gina had given me the key, I went to my car and grabbed my suitcases. I went back to my room and started to unpack. I had brought almost all of my summer clothes and a few sweatshirts because I was going to be sleeping by the beach so it must get cold, well I just brought then incase. I brought tons of bikinis and outfits. I was hopeful that while I was here I would meet my dream guy. Psh, like that will ever happen. I don't want to push my luck. I decided to change and go and walk on the beach. As I was walking I felt like I was free, for the first time. I was so glad that my mom had finally let me go and be independant. She always did but, I felt compelled to always tell her what I was doing. When I was walking back to the house, I stopped and sat on the sand. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon shining the brightest I had ever seen. Then I saw a shooting star. I made a wish. A wish for my soulmate. I wanted to meet someone that would understand me. For him to love me for me and not have such high expectations. I wanted the man that I love to treat me with respect. And love me with passion and to protect me with all of his well being. I had always read those summer romance novels always hoping the people would find each other. That's what I want my summer to be. I knew everything had to change. Right then and now. I started to walk back to the house when I accidently bumped into a guy who was running, because of course me being Loren, I'm always clumsy and don't pay attention to where I'm going. But when I looked into his eyes, my heart skipped a beat. I was starting to think my wish had been fulfilled.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I had just left my penthouse in need of some alone time. My parent's had bought me the penthouse as a birthday gift. I was under so much pressure with the label. Even though I wasn't rockstars like my parents, the label and Jake,my manager, had been breathing down my neck to get the material finished so we could hit the studio and start the buzz about my first album. I didn't know if the label had actually believed in my talent and music or if they just wanted MK's son as a social media ticket to the top. I believed in my songs and so did my parents. I got in my car and headed to my parent's house in West Hollywood. I was on my way to tell them that I would be heading up to our bungalow in Malibu for possibly the entire summer. I pulled into the driveway and let myself in. I heard Pop playing the piano and smelled my Mom's cooking from the kitchen. They were startled when they saw me.**

Katy: Eddie! Don't sneak up on us like that again! You got it?

Max: Yeah son I agree with your Mom.

Eddie: Sorry guys, you were both so loud I guess you didn't hear me come in. Anyways I need to talk to you guys about something.

Katy: Did you get someone pregnant Eddie?!

Eddie: No Ma! Of course not. I'm only 20 years old and definitely not ready to be a father and I don't plan on it anytime soon.

Katy: Okay and remember that. Then what is it?

Eddie: I'm going to the bungalow for a while... maybe the entire summer. I feel a lot of pressure and being there I will get work done and have time to relax.

Max: That's a good idea son. The label does put a lot of pressure on you and I think it is good for you to get a break and then get back to work.

Katy: I think it's a good idea too. Max go get the keys for him.

Eddie: Thanks Ma and I promise I will check in here and there.

Katy: That's all I ask. I love you Eddie with all my heart.

Eddie: I love you too Ma, thank you for everything you and Pop have given me.

Katy: You are our son and we would travel the world for you.

**My mom pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed my cheek. We broke our mother-son moment when my Dad came back with the keys. I said my goodbye's with a few hugs from my Mom and left to go back to the penthouse to get all the things that I would need for the summer. Once I arrived I said my usual hello to Jeffery as he let me up to the penthouse after I had told him my plans. I went up to my room and began to pack all my neccessities. I packed my guitar, and I didn't need a keyboard since there was a piano there anyways, and my songwriting book. I packed some of my pencils and pictures that I had on top of my piano so I could make the bungalow feel more at home. I packed clothes and trunks so that I could enjoy my time at the beach. I left my house and headed towards the store, knowing that if I went to the bungalow with no food I would die of starvation. I got most of everything I would possibly need like cook-ies , sandwhich meat, steaks, vegetables, chips, sodas, waters and some fruit. I didn't want to come unprepared. I paid and headed back to my car filling it with the groceries and started driving to Malibu. About half an hour later I finally arrived in Malibu. I could smell the water from the highway and could hear the waves crashing. I was glad to spend my summer being normal before I would turn into a "rockstar", the label called it. I didn't want my world to change but I wanted to share my music with everyone so I could actually connect with people to show them I'm my own person. Not just the son of the legendary MK. I arrived at our family bungalow and grabbed the guitar and let myself in. It was like nothing had ever changed. It had smelled the same way it did when we left it. I walked out to the patio and looked at the pool then I walked to the patio in front sat down for a minute and took it all in. I saw the waves crashing and then I got up and went to my car bringing all the stuff in. I unpacked my bags in the master suite and headed to the kitchen to make some dinner. I cooked myself a steak and some steamed vegetables. I surprised myself, it actually came out good, maybe it helped watching my parents cook ah who knows. I decided to go for a run on the beach. I went up to my room and changed into a nike shirt with some shorts and running shoes. I grabbed my iPod and earphones and headed out the door. I was running on the beach passing the houses and I stopped and looked up at the sky. At that very second I saw a shooting star across the sky. I believe in the cliche and made a wish. My wish was to find my soulmate. I wanted a girl who would love me for me. A girl who would trust me with her life and I would be able to protect it. I hoped it would happen here. This summer. But it more than likely won't. I continued my run and I turned my head for a second and bumped into a girl. I helped her up and apoligized.**

Eddie: Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?

**The girl I had bumped into looked up at me and stared into my eyes. She had a beautiful face, dark brown eyes and hair that flowed to the middle of her back.**

Girl laughing nervously: Yeah I'm fine, and don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention either.

Eddie: What's your name?... and why are you walking out here by yourself?

Girl: My name is Loren and I decided to come out for a walk.

Eddie: Well Loren, I'm Eddie. How long are you staying in Malibu?

Loren: For the entire summer. Then I'll be heading back to the Valley and get back to reality.

Eddie: Oh cool me too. And you live in California?

Loren: Yeah my entire life, why?

Eddie: Oh I thought you might be visiting.

Loren: Nope. I love California.

Eddie: I do too. Do you mind if I walk you back to where you are staying? I wouldn't forgive myself if I let a nice girl like yourself get harmed in any way.

Loren: Sure. Come on let's go.

**I followed Loren to where she was staying. She was shorter than me and was skinny but not "scary skinny" like Hollywood called it. She was healthy and happy, from what I could tell. She had long brown hair and had light colored skin, a color in between tan and normal. She had the perfect smile and when she crinkled her nose when she it was the cutest thing I had seen. We arrived at her house and I started to talk.**

Eddie: Well I better let you go, your Mom is probably waiting for you.

Loren: My Mom isn't here, I'm staying with a family friend this summer.

Eddie: Oh okay well I will see you around Loren.

**I pulled her into a tight embrace and didn't want to let go. I smelled her hair and it smelled like some sort of fruit. I let her go and walked back to the bungalow. When I was walking I was starting to wonder if we ever meet again. I sure hoped so because I think that shooting star wish came true. Loren already has a hold on me.**

* * *

**A/N: LOVE IT OR HATE IT? Tell me in REVIEWS! They mean so much to me and so does writing for you guys. I hope I didn't disappoint or confuse anyone. I really wanted to incorporate the summer story line into this story. I really really tried hard to make this chapter good. The summer flashback chapters will be the next few chapters and don't worry I will definitely label the flashback chapters. Don't forget that Chapter 13 is a flashback to, but is the stories of Leddie's relationship blossoming. Well I'll try updating the story by Sunday Night. Talk Soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	16. Clarification

**Clarification for The Story**

**Hey guys! I know some of you might be confused on how Leddie met on the last chapter. But don't worry I will definitely explain it! I really hate writing these but I felt the need to. So sorry if you thought it was an update already.**

**In the Prologue, Loren and Eddie both said when they saw each other it changed their life, I didn't say they met on the hill, until chapter one.**

**I don't want to give any hints but once the Summer Flashbacks are over you well read why Eddie and Loren met for the second time on the hill.**

**I have big plans for this story and I really hope you guys enjoy. I absolutely love hearing your thoughts and saying how it was a good chapter. It really means so much to me. I was never good at writing but what you guys tell me is very inspiring.**

**I am planning on splitting this story into two and hopefully you are still reading. I want to finish my story before HH Season 2 comes out. I'm planning on somewhere around June.**

**Thank you so much! And Look for a new posting later today!**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Did It Come True?**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**FLASHBACK CHAPTER- 2 YEARS AGO- Malibu Beach**

**Loren's POV**

**I had just walked back into the house with a huge smile upon my face. I walked into the family room and I didn't see Gina or Erica any where. So I walked to my room, changed into my pajamas and laid on my bed. All I could think about was Eddie. I had just met him and I felt that connection. When I looked into his beautiful brown eyes I saw the light from the moon shining in them. He had the perfect complection and that million dollar smile that made you melt if you saw it. Though I just met him, an hour ago, he already has a hold on me. All I know about him is that he lives in LA and will be staying here the entire summer. As am I. How will I be able to stay away from him? Did it come true? The wish? No it probably didn't. I mean come on how will a gorgeous guy like that ever fall for me. I don't think I'm the type of girl he should be with. I'm the type to possibly be his best friend. I want to know more about him. I want to know the simple things, I want to understand him. I want to feel what he feels. How do I have such strong emotions for a guy I had just met. Is he my soulmate? The one I wished for? It can't be. Wishes don't come true that fast or even that hot. I do know that I want to kiss him. His lips look so soft and warm. I want our lips to meet and feel the warmth of them pressed up against each other. I want that summer romance. The kind you read about in books. The ones that leave you craving for more. But my life is far from being a summer romance novel. I need a reality check if I seriously thing I could ever have anything with Eddie. I don't even know his last name or even how old he is. But I do know I want him be a part of the summer that will change everything. I was done thinking for the night. I turned over and went to sleep.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I walked back to the bungalow and all I could think about was her. Loren and that perfect smile. She told me she was staying for the entire summer. I was excited because I was too. She seemed so perfect and so in charge of her life. Her brown eyes had this look of mystery in them. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to know her life story. I want to know her every waking thought. I want her to be with me at this very second. I know I just met her, but I can't help it. She's different. She's not pretentious like the girls in LA. I have always dreamed of finding my soulmate, My Katy. I want someone like my mom. She loves with everything she has and protects everything or everyone with every bone in her body. When I got inside the bungalow, I saw the piano and knew I had to play. I was inspired, from the 20 minutes I spent with her. I don't know how but when I started playing, the melody and rhythm just started to flow.**

_What is somebody like you doin' in a place like this?_  
_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_  
_Say whats your name? What you drinking?_  
_I think I know what are you thinking_  
_Baby whats your sign,_  
_tell me yours and ill tell you mine_  
_Say What is someone like you doin' in a place like this?_

_I'll never be the same_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_Won't let you get away_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_This freefall, oh, got me so, oh_  
_kiss me all night,_  
_don't ever let me go_  
_Ill never be the same_  
_if we ever meet again_

_Do you come here much?_  
_I swear I've seen your face before_  
_You don't see me blush_  
_but I cant help to want you more, more_  
_Baby tell me whats your story?_  
_I ain't shy, don't you worry_  
_I'm flirting with my eyes_  
_I wanna leave with you tonight_  
_do you come here much?_  
_I've gotta see your face some more_  
_(some more cause baby I..)_

_I'll never be the same_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_Won't let you get away_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_This free fall, oh got me so, oh_  
_kiss me all night,_  
_don't ever let me go_  
_Ill never be the same_  
_if we ever meet again_

_If we ever meet again,_  
_I'll have so much more to say_  
_(Say if we ever meet again)_  
_If we ever meet again, again_  
_I wont let you go away_  
_(Say if we ever meet again)_  
_If we ever, ever meet again_  
_I'll have so much more to say_  
_(Say if we ever meet again)_  
_If we ever, ever meet again_  
_I wont let you go away!_

_I'll never be the same_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_Won't let you get away_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_This free fall, oh got me so oh_  
_kiss me all night,_  
_don't ever let me go_  
_Ill never be the same_  
_if we ever meet again_

_I'll never be the same_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_Won't let you get away_  
_If we ever meet again_  
_This free fall, oh got me so, oh_  
_kiss me all night,_  
_don't ever let me go_  
_Ill never be the same_  
_if we ever meet** again**_

**Something was missing. I think this was more of a duet. Hopefully one day I will be able to sing this song with the right person. I was over the moon with what I had just wrote. It was incredible how inspired I was by Loren. I want to know her. And I'm going to make sure I do this summer. Not next week or the week after that. It's happening tomorrow. I sure hope it does. I headed upstairs and went to sleep thinking about Loren and my plans for the future.**

*********THE NEXT DAY*********

**Loren's POV**

**I woke up and heard the waves crashing. I could get used to this. Waking up to hear the waves crashing and the smell of the water. It makes me feel alive and that I have all the time in the world. I was so comfortable where I was. I could not wait to get my summer started. I saw the time and realized that Gina would be leaving soon so I reluctantly got out of my comfy bed and headed towards my shower. When I finished I changed into some house clothes and left my room. I walked down the hall to the kitchen where I found Gina getting her things together for work. **

Gina: Good Morning Lo. How did you sleep?

Loren smiling: Really good actually, I have a very comfortable bed. Thank you again for allowing me to stay here this summer.

Gina smiling: Oh Loren of course. You are always welcome here. I am just glad it is summer and you kids could get a break from school.

Loren: Me too. Where's Erica?

Gina: She's still asleep in her room, she will probably wake up around 8:30- 9ish and be hungry.

Loren: No worries I will make sure she eats and is she allergic to anything?

Gina smiling: Thank you Loren and no she is not, thank you for checking.

Loren: I have to remember all the small details.

Gina: Okay, well I have to get to work, My work line is on the fridge with the emergency numbers as well. I have Mrs. Smythe's number there too. She's the neighbor directly to the right. She is there if you need any thing and if you need to go anywhere make sure you take Erica's carseat, there's an extra one in the garage.

Loren: Don't worry, we will be fine.

Gina: I know you will. Just call if you need absolutely anything.

Loren: I will, I promise. Now go before you are late for work.

Gina: Thanks again Lo and see you later.

Loren: Bye.

**After Gina left I went and checked on Erica, who was still sound asleep. I walked to on the porch that lead to the beach and sat on one of the chairs. I sat there in complete silence and just watched and listened to the waves. That's the thing about summer. You can be in a place for hours and hours and feel like time has not passed at all. I love that, and I love the feeling of sand in between my toes. I love taking long walks on the beach just to clear my head. It's the best feeling in the world to release all of my troubles for just a while. I heard Erica calling my name and went back inside the house. I saw her standing ther in her pajamas with her blanket and fuzzy slippers.**

Loren: Good morning sleepy head.

Erica: Hi Loren. Did my mom leave already?

Loren: Yeah she did but she will be here right after work.

Erica: Okay...

Loren: How about I make you some breakfast and then we could do what ever we want?

Erica: YES PLEASE! YOU ARE THE BESTS BABYSITTER EVER!

Loren: Thanks Erica, do you want eggs and bacon?

Erica: That sounds so delicious are you a good cook?

Loren laughing: I think so.

**I cooked Erica breakfast and served her the food. I took her to the living room and put on one of her tv shows that she watches. I had decided to call my best friend Melissa, to talk and catch up. She was at home because her controlling mother Lisa, would never allow her to spend an entire summer away from their house. I figured I could tell her about Eddie too. And I knew that she would want me to take charge and find him and make it the summer that changed my life.**

********* Loren and Mel's Phone call*********

Loren: Hey Mel! It's only been two days and I miss you like crazy.

Mel: I miss you too Lo!

Loren: What have you been up to? I haven't seen you for um like 24hours.

Mel: Good actually. Just normal fighting with Lisa, I have no idea why she thinks Phil is an angel. At least you know what I have to deal with. So how's Malibu?

Loren: Oh my gosh it is beautiful here. I am so glad I get to spend time with Gina and Erica. And I have to tell you something.

Mel: Oh sounds juicy, what is it?

Loren: I met this guy. Well he ran into me...

Mel: And? Did you have a steamy make out session on the sand?

Loren: What?! Mel, No! His name is Eddie and he walked me back to the house.

Mel: Okay you're killing me! Did something happen?!

Loren laughing: No but I feel like something did. I was walking and sat down on the sand and looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. So I made a wish. I made a wish for my soulmate. And for someone who will love me for me. And then I met Eddie. I'm not saying he's my soulmate. It's just weird that I met him right after I made that wish.

Mel: Dang Lo, I know it sounds crazy but I think you're right.

Loren shocked: You think I'm right?

Mel: Yeah Lo. I do. I got to go Lisa is yelling at me. Call me later and have fun with Eddie.

Loren laughing at her emphasis on Eddie: Bye Mel.

*********End Of Phone Call**********

**After talking with Mel, I went back to watching Erica. Soon after she finished eating I left her in the living room and went and put the dishes away. When I finished I heard Erica running up to me and hugging me around my waist.**

Erica: Loren... Can we go to the beach?

Loren happily: Of course we can! Where does your Mom keep all of the beach stuff?

Erica: Over here come on.

**Erica took me to the beach closet and I grabbed their stuff and put it in the kitchen. I went to Erica's room and gave her a swimsuit to change into. When she was done I told her to go and watch tv while I got dressed. I went to my room and looked for something to wear. I put on my coral bikini and my new romper that Mel had bought with me before I came. My romper was a light pink and had black designs all over it. I put my hair in a high pony-tail and grabbed the sunglasses that were on my nightstand. I looked in the mirror and was happy with how I looked. I couldn't help but think. What if I run into Eddie again? I sure hope so. I called Erica and we left the house. We walked further down and found the perfect spot. I opened the chairs for both of us and put up the umbrella so we wouldn't get sun burn. Erica sat down and started building a sand castle. I started to read some gossip magazines and occassionaly look and make sure Erica was okay. A little while later I stopped reading and stood up and took Erica to go and put our feet in. I took off my romperand headed towards the water. We had just made it to the water and it felt so good. The cool water on my warm skin. I splashed Erica and made sure she did didn't go too far in. We got tired so we came we started to walk back to our spot. And that's when I saw him. At first I thought I was hallucinating. But I wasn't he was right there. In front of me.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I saw Loren and she looked incredible. Her body was a nice tan and she looked breathtaking in her bikini. I saw a little girl next to her. Loren looked too young to have a daughter. Oh! It's probably the friend who she's staying with's daughter. I walked up to her and she looked even more breathtaking up close. She whispered something to the little girl and the girl went and sat down on her towel. Then it was just me anod this brunette beauty. I realized I was staring causing her to blush, so I started a conversation.**

Eddie: Hey Loren. Good too see you again.

Loren blushing: I'm glad to see you too. You are probably wondering who that was.

Eddie laughing: Yeah a little bit. But I figured it was your family friend's daughter. Was I right?

Loren laughing: You were actually. That's Erica I'm going to be watching her this summer while her mom is at work.

Eddie smiling: Aw I was hoping you would spend some time with me this summer.

Loren blushing: Well I would love to see you this summer but I don't know anything about you.

Eddie laughing: Okay well do you know who MK is?

Loren: Yes of course! My mom loved them and I'm pretty sure she still does.

Eddie: They are my parents. My name is Eddie Duran and I am 20 years old.

Loren shocked: You're joking right?

Eddie: Nope not at all.

Loren: That's so cool! So what brings you here this summer?

Eddie: Ah not so fast Loren. I want to know about you as well.

Loren: My name is Loren Tate and I live in Tarzana with my mom. And I am 16. So what brings you here?

**She's 16? How can I feel what I feel for her? Age doesn't matter. At least she's not 12.**

Eddie: My parents own a bungalow here. And since I recently got signed by a label, the label has been pressuring me to produce songs and be able to record them. I came here, to do that for the entire summer. I needed to find my drive. And I think I did.

Loren: Oh you did? And what is your "drive"

Eddie smiling: You.

Loren blushing: Really?

Eddie: Yes really. Why does that surprise you?

Loren: Because I'm me. I'm a plain Jane from the valley.

Eddie: Well I like you for being you. And you're not a plain Jane at all.

Loren: How do you know?(laughing) You've only known me for a day.

Eddie: But I feel like I've known you forever.

Loren laughing: Hahaha okay, follow me. I want to introduce you to Erica.

Eddie: Okay.

**I followed Loren to meet Erica. Once we got to their spot, Loren realized she was still in her bikini and grabbed her coverup as fast as she could and put it on.**

Loren: Erica, this is my friend Eddie, Eddie this is my adorable friend Erica.

Erica smiling: Hi Eddie!

Eddie: Loren's right, you are adorable. Are you trying to build a sand castle?

Erica: Yeah! Do you know how?

Eddie: I do. Do you want my help?

Erica happily: Yes please!

Loren: I'm just going to sit on my chair.

Eddie: Okay beautiful(winks at her)

**I could see the deep red creep into Loren's cheecks after I made that statement. I helped Erica with the sand castle and occassionaly looked at Loren while she was focusing on something else. We sat there and I couldn't help but look at her. She is incredible. I think I'm falling for her. Maybe she is the one that will change my summer? Maybe I will change her's too...**

* * *

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME IN REVIEWS! I love hearing them! How do you guys like the summer chapters? YAY OR NAY? I hope you like it. They will come to an end in Chapter 20 and the other chapters will resume. I've been sick so the doctor says I need rest. And I have been really really busy with school. I apoligize so much for not updating. Talk soon. With another update(:**

**XoXo, **

**Mandy**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The First Move**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while! I have been so busy with catching up with my work from school and everything. Sorry if this chapter isn't that great. Summer Flashback is going to end in Chapter 20. Enjoy!**

**Summer Flashback Chapter 3- Only 2 chapters left for the summer romance chapters!**

**-2 YEARS AGO- Malibu Beach.-**

**Loren's POV**

**He really is incredible. As I sit here watching him play with Erica I see that. He really is a genuine person. I love that. Eddie is so sweet and yes I know I just met him but I can't help it. He is going to be the reason my summer changes forever. As I was deep in thought I heard someone calling my name.**

Erica: Loren! Loren!

Loren: Huh? Oh yeah what's wrong?

Erica: What happened? You were gone and just staring off some where.

Loren laughing: Sorry Erica I do that sometimes.

Erica: You're funny Loren. Me and Eddie wanted to ask you something.

Loren: Okay what is it?

Eddie: Erica it's okay we don't have to ask her.

Loren: Wait what?

**Eddie picked me up and headed towards the water. I still had my romper on but Eddie didn't care. He headed full force into the water as Erica sat there laughing. When I came up for air, Eddie did at the same time, he pulled me closer to him while we were still in the water. I was a little embrassed considering Erica was still watching so I whispered in his ear.**

Loren blushing: You can kiss me later, because we are being watched.

Eddie laughing: I will hold you to that.

**We headed back to shore and I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I gave Eddie one to so since I had an extra one. I told them to pick up while I went inside to change into some warmer clothes. I went up into my room and grabbed some clothes from my closet. After I took off my wet romper, I was still in my bikini and was looking for a top to wear. I guess I had left my door a little open when I heard laughing coming from the other side. I walked over and opened the door finding Eddie there staring at me in my bikini and slightly blushing. I pulled him in my room and he came in and sat on my bed. I yelled downstairs to Erica and told her to go to the playroom and play with her dolls for a little while, she went happily. I closed the door and turned to see Eddie still sitting on my bed smiling.**

Loren: What are you smiling at?

Eddie laughing: Oh nothing.

Loren walking over to sit next to him on the bed: Seriously tell me.

Eddie: What? I wasn't laughing at anything.

Loren giving him puppy dog eyes: Eddie please.

Eddie: Ugh, fine, I was laughing at how hot you look in that bikini.

Loren: Stop messing around what were you laughing at.

Eddie: I'm being serious. Why don't you believe me?

Loren: No one has called me hot before. Well except Mel but she doesn't really count..

Eddie: Seriously? What is wrong with these guys don't they see a hot girl when she walks pass them?

Loren: You're funny.

Eddie: I know, I've been told.

Loren laughing: Oh you're not cocky at all.

Eddie: Would I be cocky if I did this?

**Eddie started to lean in and Loren noticed. She moved her head so he would kiss her cheeck. He realized what she was doing and stopped. He was about to say something when Loren had already started speaking.**

Loren: We can continue this later maybe even if I give you the permission to continue.

**I got off my bed and grabbed my clothes and started getting dressed.**

Eddie: You're quite the tease . I will get the permission to continue.

Loren flirtatiously: Is that a promise.

**Eddie got off the bed and stood next to Loren. He grabbed Loren by the waist and whispered in her ear: **That is definitely a promise.

Loren: Okay c'mon let's go downstairs.

Eddie: Fine.

Loren: Okay guys what would you like to eat.

Eddie and Erica: Sandwhiches!

Loren: Peanut Butter and Jelly?

Erica: YUM!

Loren: Eddie how does that sound?

Eddie: Sounds great.

Loren: Do you want to come to the garage and help me get all the stuff?

Eddie smiling: Sure, lead the way.

**We walked into the garage as Eddie closed the door behind him. He pulled me into a tight embrace with our lips nearly touching.**

Eddie: Do I have permission to continue?

Loren laughing: Yes you do.

**His lips met mine and kissed me softly. It was a sweet kiss. One that you would hope your first kiss would be like. We stopped and headed back inside where I began making the sandwhiches. After we finished eating, Eddie decided that he needed to go but had asked me if he could talk in private before he left.**

Loren: What's up?

Eddie: I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow night?

Loren: I would love to but it's also my birthday...

Eddie: Your birthday!? Then I definitely have to take you out.

Loren: Are you sure?

Eddie laughing: I was the one who asked after all...

Loren: You were.

Eddie: So is that a yes?

Loren: Of course I will go on a date with you.

Eddie: Good. You scared me for a second. Can I pick you up tomorrow around 8?

Loren: Okay great. What should I wear?

Eddie: Something casual and sexy. Scratch that your always sexy.

Loren flirtatiously: Oh really?

**Eddie crashed his lips onto Loren's they were warm and soft. She loved having his arms wrapped around her and loved just spending time with him. While they were kissing they heard giggling. Once they stopped they saw Erica standing in the door way.**

Erica: Eddie's Loren's boyfriend.

Loren laughing: Erica!

Erica: Eddie and Loren sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Eddie: Erica your so funny. How about we go make those sandwhiches.

Loren: Nice save.

Eddie laughing: I try.

**We walked back into the kitchen with all of the supplies we needed to make our sandwhiches. Eddie and Erica sat at the table waiting for me to finish making their food. Once we all finished eating, we cleaned up the dishes and the house a little bit. Eddie said it was time for him to go and honestly I wished he could stay longer. I walked him to the door and he kissed me sweetly on the cheeck knowing Erica was watching. I came back inside and I could tell Erica was tired. I told her to take a nap and we walked up to her room and I made sure she was sound asleep before I left. I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch and started to watch some TV. About an hour later I heard Gina coming through the door returning from her long day at work. She noticed me on the couch and gave me a warm smile.**

Gina smiling: Hey Loren. Where's my little girl?

Loren: Oh she's upstairs sleeping, we had a fun day.

Gina: What did you guys do?

Loren: We went to the beach and we ran into one of my friends and he hung out with us for a bit and after he left Erica was tired and decided to take a nap.

Gina: He?

Loren: Yeah, his name is Eddie Duran. His parents are Katy and Max Duran.

Gina excitedly: Like THE KATY AND MAX DURAN? AS IN THE LEGENDARY MK?!

Loren: Yes and now I know why you and my Mom are such good friends.

Gina: Why is that?

Loren laughing: Because you both are still in love with MK.

Gina: Anyways tell me more about Eddie.

Loren: He is so nice and so cute and a genuine person. He's not a snobby celebrity at all. And he asked me out tomorrow for my birthday.

Gina: How cute! Since I have tomorrow off because it's Saturday, I was thinking you could spend the day with us then go on your date with Eddie.

Loren: Yeah! That's sounds great. I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep since I'm going to have such a big day tomorrow.

Gina: Goodnight Lo.

Loren: Night.

**I walked up to my room and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was my 17th birthday and it was my first date with Eddie. I liked Eddie. And I know it's crazy since we just met but I can't help it. I'm drawn to him. Like Romeo and Juliet were. I love looking into his dark brown eyes and when I look in them I get lost. They have such depth and warmth. I am ecstatic for my date tomorrow. Truthfully I haven't been on a date in a couple of months. I usually try to focus on my school work. But it was the summer and I didn't have to worry about all of that stuff. I was also excited that Eddie had finally made the first move.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**After I left Loren's house, I started to walk back to the bungalow thinking of what I should do for her birthday. I wanted it to be romantic since it was our first date and I also to be memorable. Loren is such an amazing girl. She is so nice and caring. She puts everything and everyone before herself. Loren is the type of person that would volunteer for hours just to help. Loren was special. I can feel it when I look at her. Her chocolate eyes that I fall deep into. She is incredible, intelligent and extremely hot. I couldn't wait to call my parents to tell them about Loren. I knew they would know how I genuinely felt about her just by the sound of my voice. I knew that if I introduced her to them they would absolutely adore her, just like I do. Once I finally got home, I knew what I could do to make Loren's 17th birthday one she would never forget.**

**A/N: LOVE IT OR HATE IT? Tell me in reviews! So sorry I haven't posted. Like I said earlier I have been really busy with school and getting better. But I am finally 100%. I have Spring Break starting on Wednesday and I will be posting alot hopefully. I have the next 12 chapters outlined and hopefully have them posted before my spring break is over. Talk soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Loren's Birthday**

**-Summer Flashback Chapter 4-**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm on spring break so I will definitely be writing alot. Do you guys want more drama in this story? If you do PM me your ideas and I will try and incorporate them in the story. Tell me what you think. I really love hearing your feedback. Some people didn't like the age gap so I wanted to accomadate them a bit. So today she is turning 17. Eddie is now 19 instead of 20. Alot have been confused with the first chapter and the Summer Flashback Chapters. I promise I will explain once the Summer Flashbacks are over. You will see both Eddie and Loren talk about it. Happy Reading!**

**2 YEARS AGO- MALIBU BEACH**

**Loren's POV**

**I woke up and felt the warm sun on my face. I laid down on my back and looked up at the ceiling, it was finally here. My 17th birthday. I was ecstatic. Although it is my first birthday not with my Mom or Mel, it will still be a great day. I know it, I can just feel it. I jumped out of bed and took a shower. I got dressed and went downstairs to a wonderful surprise. I saw Erica and Gina in the kitchen cooking a birthday breakfast. I saw one of the chair's fully decorated with one of Erica's toy princess crowns. Once they saw me they ran over and engulfed me in a huge hug.**

**Erica and Gina**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOREN!

**Loren**: Thanks guys! I'm so excited for today.

**Erica walking to the table to pick up the crown**: Here Loren! You are the princess for the day!

**Loren** **fixing the crown to fit**: Awe thanks Erica, it's perfect.

**Gina**: So Lo, what are your plans for today?

**Loren**: Well, I am going to take a little drive just to be alone and let my mind wander and then I have to come back and get ready for my birthday/date with Eddie. He found out it was my birthday and insisted on spending it with him.

**Gina**: That's so cute! Well breakfast is ready, I made our famous birthday pancakes, eggs, bacon and fruit salad.

**Loren** **smiling**: That sounds great.

**Gina**: Come on and serve yourself as much as you want.

**We all served ourselves and sat down at the table to eat.( I don't want to descirbe there conversations, I'm lazy) After we ate I gave them both a hug and went upstairs to grab my keys and phone. Once I got back to my room I grabbed my keys and saw my phone lining on my bed. I grabbed it and saw that I had a bunch of messages from my family and friends. I sat on my bed and replied to everyone. I was going to call Eddie but I had never gotten his number. I will get it later on for sure. I walked downstairs and hugged Gina and Erica goodbye and left. I decided to drive down to just drive and see where it took me. I found myself passing a little dock and I decided to park and go and sit down and just think. All I wanted to do was think. I couldn't believe that I had met Eddie, well ran into him technically. He was just so perfect. He is so genuine, funny, hot, definitely hot and he's not just some crush, he's someone I could really fall for. Someone I think I am falling for. But I am afraid that if I fall, he will just pick up and leave just like my Dad did. And honestly I would never believe Eddie would do that to me. I think he really truly cares about me. It sounds crazy considering we just met, but I can't help it, I'm drawn to him. My mind felt a bit more clear so I decided to head back to the house. I got back in the car and started driving back.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I woke up around 8am and I was completely excited. Today was Loren's birthday and our first offical date. I was beyond excited. I felt a real connection with her. I feel like I can be myself around her and be really comfortable. She's someone I want in my life for a very long time. I jumped right out of bed and felt like going surfing for a bit. So I went and put on my wet suit, grabbed my board and headed towards the water. It was early and not a lot of people were on the beach yet. But I knew they would be coming soon. After a good hour I think, in the water, I decided to get out and head back inside the house. I went in and jumped into the shower and when I finished I got dressed and started to clean the house up for Loren's birthday surprise. While I was cleaning I heard my phone ringing so I ran up the stairs and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I smiled when I saw who was calling. It was my mom.**

***Eddie and Katy's Phone Call***

**Eddie:** Hey Ma! What's going on?

**Katy:** Nothing, I just wanted to talk to my son. Is that a problem?

**Eddie:** No not at all. I love talking to you Ma.

**Katy:** I love you Ed.

**Eddie:** I love you too Ma.

**Katy laughing:** Why are you in such a happy mood? Did you meet your dream girl while walking on the beach or something?

**Eddie laughing:** I did actually. Well I ran into her, literally.

**Katy:** Well don't keep me waiting! Who is she?

**Eddie:** Her name is Loren Tate. She lives in the Valley with her mom and they are both really big fans of you and Pops by the way. She's intelligent, beautiful and so many other things. Today's her birthday too, so I was cleaning up to make sure the house didn't look unpresentable.

**Katy laughing:** You? Were cleaning?

**Eddie:** Yes Ma. I. Was cleaning. Why are you so surprised?

**Katy:** Because you are 19 and I still pick up after you when you come over. How old is Loren turning?

**Eddie laughing:** Fine. And she's turning 17. She's very mature for her age.

**Katy:** Eddie, I can tell she's different just by the sound of your voice. I can't wait to meet her.

**Eddie:** She's really amazing Ma.

**Katy:** Eddie promise me that you won't do anything stupid and hurt her.

**Eddie:** I promise Ma.

**Katy:** Good. And if you do break our promise I will break your neck for letting her slip through your fingers.

**Eddie laughing:** Alright Ma I get it. I won't screw things up. I gotta finish cleaning. I'll call you tomorrow.

**Katy:** Okay. I love you Ed.

**Eddie:** Love you too.

***** End of phone call*****

**After I hung up the phone with my Mom, I finished cleaning like I said I would. I left to go to the store to buy some things for Loren's surprise celebration and groceries for the week. I was so excited that my Mom knew it was different, just by the sound of my voice. My Mom is truly amazing. I wanted so badly to find the love that my parents have. And maybe I just ran into it. I am still wondering if that wish I made on the shooting star came true. After returning from the store, I had my private chef come and prepare everything for Loren. I wanted everything to be perfect and for it to be a birthday she would never forget. I had an intimate dinner set at the dining table and had the living room setup as our own little movie theater with a diversity of movies to select from. I hope I didn't go too overboard. I left my chef in the kitchen and headed up the stairs to get ready. I picked out a simple grey button-down shirt and some beige jeans with grey sneakers. I wanted to be comfortable. I ran back downstairs and out the door heading to Loren's house. I decided to drive, so I wouldn't have sand in my shoes. Once I arrived, I walked up and knocked on the door. A slightly older woman opened the door and greeted me with a smile. She introduced herself as Gina, and now I remember Loren talking about her.**

**Gina: **Hi you must be Eddie. I've heard alot about you. I'm Gina, Loren's family friend and Erica's mom.

**Eddie:** It's nice to meet you. Is Loren ready?

**Gina smiling:** Yeah, she's just finishing up. I'll go tell her you're here. Make yourself at home.

**Eddie:** Okay thanks.

**I walked over and sat on the couch. I heard Erica running my direction and saw her with the biggest smile on her face.**

**Erica****: **Edddiee! You're back!

**Eddie:** Hi Erica. How's it going?

**Erica:** Good. Loren looks so pretty!( Eddie's turned around so he can't see Loren standing in the doorway)

**Eddie:** She already is pretty. Where is she?

**Erica laughing:** Right behind you.

**Eddie stood up and turned around to see Loren standing there looking beautiful as always. Loren was wearing a soft pink shirt with a pair of dark denim jeans. Eddie could tell they both were blushing because of how they both thought each other looked extremely attractive. It was quite for a few minutes until Gina spoke up.**

**Gina: **Well you guys better get going. Have fun and be careful please. I don't want your mother yelling at me.

**Loren laughing:** We will don't worry. I'll see you when I get back.

**Loren walked over to Gina and Erica and gave them both a hug. We walked out hand in hand. She was surprised when she saw my car and saw me opening it for her.**

**Eddie: **What? I am a true gentleman.

**Loren laughing:** Yes that you are.

**Eddie:** Well let's go beautiful. I hope you are as excited for tonight as I am.

**Loren:** I am. Believe me.

**I started the car and quickly arrived at the bungalow. I ran over to the other side of the car to open Loren's door. She laughed as I lead her towards the house. I was ecstatic that she was here with me right now. When we got inside the look on Loren's face was priceless.**

**Loren: **Eddie this is incredible! You did all of this for me?

**Eddie:** Of course I did. I want to make this a birthday you would absolutely never forget.

**Loren:** I think you're off to a great start. Who's this(motioning to the chef)

**Eddie:** This is my personal chef, Eric. Eric this is Loren Tate the birthday girl.

**Eric:** Hello . Happy Birthday. Are you allergic to anything?

**Loren:** No not at all. And thank you very much for asking.

**Eric:** It's my job.

**Eddie:** So Eric how about you tell us what will be eating tonight.

**Eric:** Okay, here we have Honey Roasted Salmon and rice with steamed broccoli.

**Loren and Eddie:** That sounds delicious!

**Eddie:** Come and sit at the table Lo.

**Eddie pulled out the chair for Loren and Eric served them their food as soon as it was done, shortly after he left. While they were eating they learned more and more about each other. They were having an amazing time and simply enjoying each others company. When they finished Eddie showed Loren their own little private movie theater.**

**Loren: **Eddie seriously this night keeps getting better and better.

**Eddie:** That's how it always is when your with Eddie Duran.

**Loren teasingly: **Oh really?

**Eddie laughing: **Yes really.

**Loren: **So what are we going to watch in our own private movie theater?

**Eddie: **Anything you want. There are movie in the shelf next to the TV. You go ahead and pick out the movie while I grab us some blankets.

**Loren: **Okay.

**I walked upstairs and grabbed the blankets that were in the cabinet. I wanted her lips on mine again. I love kissing her. It makes me feel alive. I walked back downstairs with blankets in hand to see Loren already putting the movie in. **

**Eddie: **So what'd ya pick?

**Loren: **The Dark Knight.

**Eddie laughing: **Nice choice.

**Loren: **What's so funny?

**Eddie: **Nothing. You're just cute.

**Loren: **Okay come sit down the movie is starting.

**At the beginning credits Eddie was trying to do the arm-stretch and put his arm around Loren. She laughed at how he was nervous. She grabbed his arm herself and put it around her. Eddie and Loren both looked at each other and started laughing. They calmed down and began focusing on the movie. Loren started to snuggle closer to Eddie's chest which made Eddie's arm move towards her waist.( Her head is on his chest and she is still watching the movie on the couch with him). About half way during the movie, Eddie looked down at Loren and pulled her face up towards his with their lips hovering over each other. Eddie slowly leaned in to kiss Loren as did she. He intended it to be a sweet kiss but things escaladed quickly. Loren pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss. Eddie wasn't complaining. He liked that Loren was taking charge. She broke the kiss and pushed him back on the couch and quickly climbed on top of him. She started to kiss his neck which made Eddie moan. She returned to his lips and kissed them with as much passion as she did the first time. They stood up from the couch not breaking the kiss and Eddie began tugging at the end of her shirt wanting to pull it off of her to reveal the rest of her body. She lifted her arms and Eddie threw her shirt somewhere near by. Eddie stared at Loren who was wearing a laced pink bra that fit her perfectly. Their lips found each other as they met once again. Loren started to pull the bottom of his shirt and Eddie broke their kissing allowing her to unbutton it. Loren quickly got the shirt off of him revealing his muscular body. She ran her hands up and down his arms softly caressing them. As their lips met they started to lie back down on the couch with Eddie on top of Loren this time. Their lips were moving fiercely against each other. They broke as they needed air and Eddie quickly moved his mouth up and down Loren's neck. Loren began digging her nails into Eddie's back as their moans were in unison. Eddie was still kissing Loren's neck making her melt even more.**

**Loren: **Eddie can-

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? LOVE IT OR HATE IT? Tell me in reviews. What is Loren going to say? Is this the "Summer of Change" Loren and Eddie have been talking about? Are they going to take the next step? Will it be the reason they lost contact? How do you like the new format? Tell me what you think! I will hopefully have another chapter up by tomorrow night. No promises though.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Timing is Everything**

**-Summer Flashback Chapter 5-**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters. I just own the plot and Gina and Erica's characters.**

**Loren's POV**

**I can't believe this is happening. I am kissing Eddie right now. Today is the perfect day, we had a great dinner and now we are lying with each other kissing on the couch. He is incredible. His kisses are so sweet and soft. Though we were almost naked I realized we needed to stop before we do something we would both regret. **

**Loren: **Eddie can we stop I don't want to do anything we both will regret.

**Eddie getting off of her:** Yeah Lo I was realizing that too.

**Loren smiling:** Let's get dressed and finish watching the movie.

**Eddie and Loren both got dressed and sat back down on the couch resuming how they were before their intense make out session. Soon after Loren had fallen asleep in Eddie's arms.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**After we had made out on the couch and things almost escaladed into something else, Loren had fallen asleep in my arms. It was really late and I didn't want her going home so late. She looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake her. So I picked her up and carried her up the stairs and as gently as I could put her on the other side of my bed. She woke up shortly after that.**

**Eddie: **Lo, it's really late. Just spend the night. I promise I won't do anything.

**Loren:** Yeah you're right it is late. And I'm really tired.

**Eddie giving her clothes:** Here you can change into something more comfortable. It's just a t-shirt and sweatpants.

**Loren kissing him on the cheeck:** Thanks babe. Where can I change?

**Eddie:** You could change in here I will go to the bathroom.

**Loren smiling:** You're the best.

**Eddie laughing:** I know.

**Loren:** Now go get changed.

**Eddie laughing:** Alright Fine.

**Eddie and Loren quickly changed and they both climbed into the bed. Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren and Loren snuggled closer to him. They both fell asleep instantly.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I woke up and felt Eddie's arms around me. I could get used to waking up like this, in Eddie's arms. I feel so safe and comfortable in them. I think my summer and life are changing for the better. I turned around and saw Eddie sleeping peacefully. I kissed him on the cheeck and saw his eyes start to flutter open.**

**Eddie smiling: **Good Morning beautiful.

**Loren leaned in and kissed his softly on the lips.**

**Loren:** I could get used to this.

**Eddie laughing:** I could too. Your amazing Lo.

**Loren laughing:** I know I am.

**Eddie:** What time is it?

**Loren:** 8:30. I better get going. Will you drive me home?

**Eddie:** Of course I will.

**Loren:** Do you mind if I keep your clothes and give them back to you after.

**Eddie:** Yeah you can keep them. You look hot in them anyways.

**Loren blushing:** Thanks. Well Come on let's go. Gina might be freaking out since I didn't come back last night.

**Eddie: **Okay.

**We walked downstairs and got into Eddie's car. When he once again opened the door for me. He drove me to my house and after we pulled into the driveway, he turned off the car.**

**Eddie: **Loren, I hope you had a great birthday. It was so much fun for me. I hope you got everything you wanted.

**Loren: **I got everything I wanted and more.

**We leaned in for a soft kiss and I said goodbye to Eddie and headed inside the house.**

**Gina: **Loren! There you are! I hope you had a good time but you scared me half to death.

**Loren: **Sorry Gina. Yeah I did have a good time.

**Gina: **So did you and Eddie-

**Loren laughing: **No! And before this gets awkward please don't tell my Mom when you talk to her. I will tell her.

**Gina: **Okay, well go ahead and go take a shower. Oh and Lo, nice outfit.

**Loren: ** . Wait what about work?

**Gina: **I called in and told them I would be a little late.

**Loren: **Okay. Well I will go and take a quick shower.

**I went upstairs and felt inspired. I had an idea for a song and quickly went to get my song book. The lyrics and rhythm just started to Flow.**

_When you're sitting for a year in traffic and your phone says five minutes tops_  
_Running late and all around you it's like a mall parking lot_  
_Waking up at six in the morning hunting for your keys in the couch_  
_At the door then you see the paper realize that it's Sunday now_

_When the world gets you down_  
_And there's no solid ground_  
_Don't let the world get you down, no_  
_Let it flow_  
_Let it go let it go_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it go let it go_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Just let it flow_

_You wait forever to see that concert_  
_Favorite band since you were twelve_  
_At the gate and you reach in your pocket _  
_Your ticket must be somewhere else_  
_When you got your favorite outfit_  
_Just picked up coffee to go_  
_Then you trip and your drink goes flying_  
_And now you ruined your clothes_

_When the world gets you down_  
_And there's no solid ground_  
_Don't let the world get you down, no_  
_Let it flow_  
_Let it go let it go_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it go let it go_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Just let it flow_

_It won't always go your way_  
_There are things you can't control_  
_Can't let the stress affect your day_  
_You've got to learn to let it flow_

_Let it go let it go_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Let it go let it go_  
_Just let it flow_  
_Just let it flow _

* * *

**Song Credits: Brittany Underwood aka Loren Tate. Her song Flow.**

**A/N: I know it's short. Only two more chapters left in the Summer Flashbacks! LOVE IT OR HATE IT? Tell me in reviews! Might have another chapter up tomorrow and hopefully it will be longer. Enjoy. Talk Soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Call That Changed It All**

**-Summer Flashblack Chapter 6-**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**A/N: New Chapter! Go and check out Leddielover2016! Her stories are incredible and will have you instantly hooked!**

**Eddie's POV**

**When I got home from dropping Loren off, I had a huge smile plastered on my face. I knew that if Ian or my parents had been with me, they would not stop teasing me about Loren and the grin on my face. I couldn't help it. It's the everlasting affect Loren Tate had on me. I looked around and saw that the Bungalow was a little messy, so I started to clean once again. About an hour later I had finished and was proud of myself. I knew my Mom would be too. She wouldn't believe me if I told her. I am so excited for her to meet Loren. I know she is going to love her like I do. Wait. Did I just say I love Loren? I know it's crazy but I can't help it. Loren Tate has that hold on me that no other person has. She makes me want to be a better person. I love Loren Tate. I am the luckiest guy in the world to find my soulmate. She is my soulmate. She is my better half. She is the person that makes the gloomy days bright. I love everything about her. I love how she thinks she is far from perfect. I love seeing her laugh and blush when I send her my signature smirk. I love her. Every part of her. I love her imperfections. I love how we can be so comfortable around each other. I love how I could picture our lifes together. Getting married, having children, watching them grow up, and watch ourselves go old and still have the love we have now. I want to tell her. I need to tell her. I shot up from the couch and grabbed my sweater and my phone. Right when I picked my phone up I saw that I had a missed call from Pop. So I called him back.**

******Eddie and Max's Phone Call******

**Eddie: **Hey Pop. What's going on?

**Max sniffling: **Eddie you need to get home right away.

**Eddie: **Pops, you're really scaring me. Is everything okay? Is Mom okay?

**Max: **Eddie, please just come now I don't want to tell you this over the phone.

**Eddie: **Pops please.

**Max crying: **It's your mother. We were in an accident and she's bleeding internally. The doctors said they can't do anything else to help her. Please Ed just come now. She's asking for you.

**Eddie crying: **I'm on my way. I'll be there in the next hour. Tell her.

**Max: **I will. I love you son. Be careful.

*******End of Call********

**I hung up the phone and ran out the door. How could this happen? My Mom cant die. She can't. She's my mom. She's the person who keeps me grounded and tells me the truth when I need to hear it. I can't live without her. How am I going to live without her? I need her. I need to see her. I get in my car and realized that I was going to talk to Loren when Pops called. I drove to her house. I needed to tell her. I needed her to comfort me. I need this to stop. I need the accident some some sort of nightmare. But its not and every bone in my body knows it too. I parked in her driveway and ran out of the car to the door and knocked on it. I saw Loren's beautiful face and I guess she could tell I was crying. Because she engulfed me into a hug and took a little bit of the pain away.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I was watching Erica when I heard the knock on the door. I opened it and saw Eddie. It looked like he had been crying, I pulled him into a tight embrace and just wanted to take the pain away. I could see that he was crushed just by the look on his face. He started to sob into my shirt and our grips on each other tightened. He needed me and I would be there for him. I didn't want to let go but I had to. I needed to find out why he was crushed.**

Loren: Eddie what's wrong?

**Eddie:** My parents they were in an accident and my mom-

**Loren:** Is she okay?

**Eddie:** My dad said she only has a little bit of time.

**Loren:** Eddie, I'm so sorry. You need to go. Go and be with your Mom.

**Eddie:** It's okay Lo. I'm going right now. I don't want to leave you though.

**Loren:** I will be here for the whole summer remember?

**Eddie:** I will come back after everything settles down.

**Loren:** I'm not going anywhere Eddie. I'll always be here for you.

**Eddie:** I gotta go.(Kisses her on the cheeck) Bye Lo.

**Loren:** Bye Eddie. See you soon.

**Eddie left and I went and sat down on the couch. I couldn't believe everything that was happening to Eddie. I wanted to help him but I didn't know how to. I wanted to be the person he would come to when he needed a smile on his face. I wanted to be there for him, someone he could always count on. Someone who would always be there when things got tough or when things were perfect. I wanted to be there for the good days and the bad. I realized that I would want to be with Eddie any time, any place. I loved him. I love Eddie. I wanted to tell him, but we just met. I hope he feels the same way. But I knew at that moment, it was the call that would change both of our lifes forever.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I was speeding to get to the hospital. I needed to see my Mom, I needed to be with her for her lasts breaths. I would never forgive myself if I got to the hospital too late. I would regret it every single day of my life if I would never get to say goodbye to my Mom. I parked and ran out of the car as fast I could. Luckily, there were no paparrazi. I ran to the nurses station and she showed me to my Mom's room. I walked in and saw her lying there, suffering. I saw Pop sitting right next to her holding her hand, never wanting to let go. I saw the hurt in his eyes and I could tell that he was not prepared for what we both know was going to happen. I couldn't lose my Mom. It would destroy me. She has always been there for me, I can't imagine my life without her. Pops saw me and stood up and pulled me into a hug, we both started crying and we heard Ma start to wake up, we knew that she couldn't see us like this. She opened her eyes and gave me one of her infamous smiles. **

**Eddie: **Hey Ma.

**Katy: **Eddie finally you came. I've been asking for you.

**Eddie: **I'm sorry. I was at the bungalow with Loren and then I got Pops call and rushed back to come and see you.

**Katy: **I'm glad you're here. Max can I talk to Eddie alone.

**Max: **Of course. I'll be right outside.

**Katy: **Eddie please sit down I need to talk to you.

**Eddie: **Okay Mom. What do you want to talk about.

**Katy sniffling: **Eddie, we both know that I'm dying. Though you, your father and I wish it wasn't happening it is. But I need you to be strong. I need you to always be there for your father, to always take care of him no matter what. I love you both. I need you to not let go of Loren. I know I haven't met her but I could tell she's different. I could tell that you know she's the one. I know she's the one too just by the look on your face. She's special Eddie. You and her are like me and your father. Your're soulmates. I know that you love her and you're scared to tell her. But you need to tell her before it's too late. Don't make that mistake Eddie. Make me that promised that you won't let Loren go. Make me that promise that you will take care of your father.

**Eddie crying: **I promise you Mom. I love you.

**Katy crying: **I love you too Eddie. With all my heart.

**Eddie: **Mom, can you promise me something?

**Katy: **Anything.

**Eddie: **Promise me that you will always look after me and Pops.

**Katy laughing: **Of course I will. You are my boys.

**Eddie: **I'm going to go get Pops.

**Katy: **Okay good, I want both of the Duran men by me.

**I went outside of the room and got Pops. We sat on both sides of her bed holding her hand, never wanting to break apart. We had said our 'I love yous' and fell asleep a little while later. Around 1am, I woke up to check on my mom. But she was gone. I tried waking her up but she wouldn't. I lost her. She's gone. Pops ran and got the nurse and told us what we both had already knew. She was gone forever. She was gone physically but would remain in our hearts forever...**

* * *

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? Tell me in Reviews! I love your feedback. **

**A/N: Finally done! I had been working on this for a couple of days. I got stuck on a few parts but finally finshed. I am very busy this weekend. I have a lot or projects to do and tomorrow night I'm going to Cody's concert at Universal City Walk! I'm so excited I can't wait! I will hopefully have time to post a new chapter some time this week. Maybe even two. The next chapter is the last Summer Flashback! I'm so glad I used this plot. Check out Leddielover2016! She is amazing! Love her stories. I will definitely tell you about Cody's concert and if anyone from HH was there. Don't forget to watch Hollywood Heights on Saturdays at 7 on Teennick! Talk soon.**

**XoXo, **

**Mandy**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Months Gone By**

**-Summer Flashback Chapter 7-**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I was supposed to go to Cody Longo's concert tonight. But my Mother is not allowing me to go. I am not in a very good mood today and I'm stuck watching my sister. So I hope that writing will calm me down. Anyways this is the last chapter or the summer flashback chapters. Enjoy!**

**Eddie's POV**

**It's been two months since Mom died. I barely get through the day. I've stopped writing music and basically stopped living. Ian and Jake come over everyday to see how I am. They go and visit Pop too. I can't believe I've lost them. I lost my Mom and Loren. I broke my promise to her. I promised her that I would not let Loren go and that's exactly what I did. I can't believe I let her go. I love her, I need her, I want her right beside me. I need her to take the pain away. Loren Tate changed me, for the better. She makes me smile just the thought of her. My Mom was right she is my soulmate. I want her with me, I want her in my arms again. I want her to be with me forever. I never should have left her there, I should have brought her with me. She could've helped me through this. I don't know how to grieve, I've never had to. I just can't get over my Mom's death in a blink of an eye. She was my Mom. She was the person who made me into the man I am today. She was the reason I was so grounded. My Mom was amazing. In any situation she could swoop in and fix everything. I miss her. I miss both of them. I lost them. I wish I could find Loren. She's leaving Malibu today and going back to her life. She probably thinks that we were just a summer fling. But we weren't, we aren't, we are something special, we are soulmates. I love her and I never got to tell her. I can't believe I never got her number, how could I not? I saw her every day and never thought to go and just get her number. I regretted never getting it. Because that was the worst choice of my life. Because of that, I doubt that I will ever hold her in my arms again, ever kiss her or even tell her that I truly love her. But I know we are meant to be and one day we will meet again.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**It's been two months since I've seen Eddie. Two months since I've seen that infamous smile. I miss him every second that I'm here. I was watching Erica when I got the news alert that his Mom had died. I wanted to hold him and console him and make all of the pain go away. I loved him and wanted him to come back to me but I knew he needed to try and grieve for his Mom. She was his mom. Erica asks me for him all the time and I just try and tell her that he is sad and will come back soon. I'm leaving Malibu today and returning to my life in the valley. I never got to tell him that I love him. I do, I truly do. Eddie makes me want to be a better person. I know that he would protect me in any situation no matter what he would always be there for me. I wish he would have came back but I know that he needs his space. He needs to try and put his world back together and try to be there for his Dad. He doesnt need me but I do need him, I want to be there for him. But I was probably just a summer fling. I must be really dumb if I think a up-and-coming rockstar like Eddie Duran would love me. But a big part of me hoped that he did and that's what scared me, I was afraid he didn't at all. I said my goodbyes' to Erica and Gina, got in my car and started to head home. If we were really meant to be, we would meet again, when the time was right.**

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME IN REVIEWS!**

******A/N: That's it! Summer Flashback Chapters are over,):. Hope you enjoyed it. Unanswered questions will be answered I promise. Talk Soon.**

******XoXo,**

******Mandy**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: I Can't Help The Way I Feel**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hey guys! New Chapter! I'm thinking on only updating every weekend, how does that sound? This chapter and all of the ones after it is the present time so basically it is the regular story continuing. Hope you all enjoyed the Summer Flashback Chapters, I truly enjoyed writing them and definitely loved hearing your feedback. If you still have unanswered questions the next few chapters will hopefully clear them up. In chapter 24 Leddie will have a conversation about why they never reconnected again til now. Anyways back to the story. Enjoy!**

**Recap from Chapter 13(Before Summer Flashback Chapters):**

**Max and Nora went on their first date**

**Eddie and Nora have a conversation about both Max and Loren.**

**Eddie and Loren both write some new material and Eddie shares his with Jake and Loren.**

**Loren writes her song called "Sparks Fly" reminiscing about their first meeting in Malibu Beach.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I woke up, got out of bed and walked downstairs to find Ian relaxing on the couch. Which completely surprised me because my best friend has never been up before 9:00 in the morning unless he absolutely has to. I could tell he was a bit distracted and wanted to find out what it was or maybe even who.**

**Eddie smirking: **What has you up so early? Or should I say who.

**Ian blushing: **Alright Mate enough with the ball busting, I can't stop thinking out Mel.

**Eddie:** I could tell just by the way you and her were having intense make out session as Lo calls it.

**Ian grining**: And how many of these intense make out sessions have you and had so far?

**Eddie blushing:** That is absolutely none of your business.

**Ian laughing**: It's okay Mate. I will just ask Mel when I see her later.

**Eddie:** What makes you think Mel knows?

**Ian laughing: **Bud, they are girls and best friends, they tell each other everything.

**Eddie: **Okay you're probably right. Anyways I hope you actually care about Mel because if you are just stringing her along Loren will murder you for hurting her.

**Ian: **Mate I truly do care about her. A lot.

**Eddie: **Good. So when are you seeing Mel?

**Ian: **Today hopefully after school.

**Eddie: **Good you could bring her back here because I am picking Lo up for a surprise date. You should come with me to pick her up. You can take Mel somewhere as well.

**Ian: **Ed you're a genius!

**Eddie: **I've been told.

**Ian:** Hey how did Poppa Max's date go with Nora?

**Eddie: **Really well actually. I like that he's getting back out there. I can tell they both really like each other.

**Ian:** I am beginning to think that the Tate women were made for the Duran boys.

**Eddie: **I think you might be right. I'm going back to my room to plan my surprise date for Lo. Go and call Mel and tell her the plans for me.

**I went back up to my room and started planning. I got all my stuff ready and cleaned my room up incase Loren spent the night again. I'm not saying we are going to do anything, I just don't want her thinking I live like a pig. I looked at the clock it was already 1:45. Since Lo gets out at 2:30 I decided to go leave now.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**It had been a monumentally long day at school. People staring, whispering and pointing as always, it's bittersweet how close graduation is. I actually can't wait to get out of here and be with Eddie. But I'm still not sure about my future with him, music and or school. I still don't know if Eddie and I are a rebound from Chloe. We had been together before his Mom died and I still don't know how he felt back then. That was the best summer of my entire life, I wonder what if Eddie even remembers everything we talked about, I know I do. School was finally over and I was standing by one of the tall trees in the courtyard. I saw Mel coming towards me and she had a smile that you could see a mile away.**

**Mel:** Hey Rockstar.

**Loren:** Mel I am no rockstar, you must be referring to my boyfriend.

**Mel smiling:** I love hearing you say that! My boyfriend Eddie Duran.

**Loren:** Yes Mel he is a rockstar and is my boyfriend. But my boyfriend is Eddie the normal guy that is why I love him. I mean I uh-

**Mel:** I knew it! You are both head over heels in love with each other.

**Loren blushing:** Yes okay I'm in love with Eddie. But please don't tell anyone especially my Mom, she still doesn't even know that we met in Malibu before his Mom died. And plus he doesn't even love me.

**Mel:** Lo, have you not seen the way that boy looks at you? Ian and I both think you two are totally in love.

**Loren:** Oh stop. And Ian? Is he the reason why you have not lost that smile on your face?

**Mel:** Oh my gosh we have both been so busy that we haven't been able to have our daliy gossip sessions.

**Mel and I remained their talking about Ian and Eddie and all of a sudden she stopped talking and rolled her eyes. I turned around and could see why, Adrianna was heading our way and was already gunning for me. She walked up to us and her possy was already formed behind her.**

**Adrianna laughing: **Seriously you two dweebs still think that Eddie Duran the Rockstar would be dating you?

**Loren: **Adrianna come on really this again? Why can't you just mind your own business and stay out of my relationship.

**Adrianna: **Aw is little miss perfect afraid that her make believe relationship is going to show it's true colors?

**Mel: **Hey 'Aid'

**Adrianna annoyed: **Yeah what do you want? And don't even try to defend your bestie your both just liars. Eddie Duran would never be interested in Loren.

**Mel: **Really? Why don't you just ask him for yourself?

**I looked around and saw a small formed and then I saw Eddie and Ian emerge from the side gate of the school. They both had huge smiles on their faces when they saw Mel and I. Mel and I walked up to them and Eddie and I pulled into a tight embrace and we gave each other a sweet kiss, Mel and Ian did the same except Ian had kissed her sweetly on the cheeck. Mel and I looked at each other, nodded knowing what we both were thinking. Eddie wrapped his arm around my waist and we all started to walk back to Adrianna and her possy. It was time to shut her up for good.**

**Loren: **Hey Adrianna, I would like you to meet someone. This is Eddie, my boyfriend. Eddie, this is Adrianna, my Mom works for her Dad at his clinic.

**Eddie: **Oh your Dad saved my Dad's knee. It's a pleasure to meet you, I think...

**Adrianna: **Ew so it really is true? You're actually dating her? Why on Earth would you date Loren? I mean come on just look at her.

**Eddie felt me tense up and gave my waist a small squeeze reassuring me that it was going to be okay and that he would handle Adrianna.**

**Eddie: **Adrianna, for some reason I can tell that you don't like my girlfriend at all, and that's okay because I like her and thats why she is my girlfriend. She is gorgeous and down to earth and actually cares about other people. So if you would excuse us I would like to take my girlfriend for a surprise, have a nice day.

**I loved how Eddie had stood up for me. We started to walk back towards the car with cameras flashing, and girls screaming Eddie's name. We all couldn't help but laugh at how people would go crazy for him. Ian went with Mel because Eddie had a surprise in store for me. We got in the car and I had a little surprise for him too.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I couldn't believe that girl, how could she have such hatred for Loren? She is the most centered person in my life, she is the reason I am becoming so grounded. She is just simply amazing. That is why I love her but of course I am too chicken to tell her that. I am afraid that she doesn't feel the same way I do. But Ian and Pops think differently they think we are madly in love. I think we are too but we are just to scared to show it. We were in a small private car, we decided to take it considering I wanted Loren to not find her surprise out. We were in the car and I couldn't wait to show Lo her surprise, I just hoped she liked it.**

**Eddie: **I can't believe you have to deal with that girl every day.

**Loren:** I try to avoid her as much as possible, Mel's brother is dating her.

**Eddie: **She is exactly like Chloe.

**Loren: **I know it's like there's two of them.

**Eddie: **Oh please don't say that. I don't even want that idea back in my head.

**Loren climbing onto Eddie's lap: **You know what you did back there was pretty hot.

**Eddie wrapping his arms around her waist: **Oh really? What exactly does that get me?

**Loren leaning in(whispering in his ear): **Anything you want.

**Eddie smiling: **Anything?

**Loren laughing: **Anything. So what will it be Mr. Duran?

**Eddie whispering in her ear: **I want you to kiss me.

**Loren: **I think that can be arranged.

**Loren kissed me and it was passionate. It was full of so much want and need. Things were getting a bit heated and I broke the kiss in need of air. I reached up and started to move when Loren gave me a puzziling look.**

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Eddie: **I'm rolling up the divider. I don't exactly want Tony watching me make out with my girlfriend.

**Loren laughing: **I see your point. Can we continue now?

**Eddie: **Absolutely.

**I leaned up to kiss her, considering she was sitting on my lap, and never wanted this kiss to break. I love kissing Loren, I feel so connected to her. I allowed her to take control because I found it hot when she did. She placed her hand on the back on my neck pulling my head closer and deepening the kiss. We stayed like that for about another ten minutes when we were interrupted by Tony letting us know that we had arrived to my secret surprise for my wonderful girlfriend. I got out of the car and being the gentleman that I am, I held my hand out and the look on Loren's face when she saw where we were was priceless.**

**Loren: **Oh my gosh Eddie! This place is beautiful! Where are we?

**Eddie: **Another one of my secret spots. Well it's not really a secret, a lot of people have been here. It's Mullholland drive.

**Loren: **You never cease to amaze me.

**Eddie kissing her on the cheeck: **That's my job. Come and sit down. There's a picnic basket a little further down. I want you to tell me every detail about your day in high school.

**Loren: **Okay lead the way.

**I took her hand and began entwining my fingers through hers. I can't help the way that I feel. Pops and Ian were right. I am madly and deeply in love with Loren Tate, and I'm going to make sure that I never lose her again.**

* * *

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? Tell me in reviews!**

**A/N: Unanswered questions will be answered I promise. Hope you enjoyed! Talk Soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Couldn't Survive**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**A/N: New Chapter! Over 130 reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH. Over 3,300 words. Enjoy and PM if you have any questions.**

**Recap:**

**- Ian and Eddie talk about Mel and Loren.**

**- Mel and Loren fight with Adrianna. **

**- Adrianna meets Eddie. Eddie tells her to leave Loren alone.**

**- Loren and Eddie have some alone time.**

**- Eddie takes Loren on a picnic up on Mullholland drive.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I wake up and feel the warm California sun beaming on my face. I get out of bed and head towards the bathroom to get ready for yet another day on high school. I guess I shouldn't complain considering I only have about a month left of being an ordinary teenager in high school. I still have the same smile glued onto my face from last night. It was amazing, just me and Eddie, talking, laughing, kissing and just being in each others arms. I love being with Eddie and I just simply love him. I just don't know if he feels the same way. I'm afraid that he will leave me and never come back. We have known each other but lost contact. But we have reconnected and I think our bond is stronger. After getting dressed I go and eat breakfast with my Mom. I'm glad she went on her date with Max, she seems to really like him. We talked about the Duran boys and how we like them. I heard Mel honk the horn letting me know she was here. I told my Mom goodbye and we headed to school. I had asked Mel to drive me to school and after we would go to the recording studio to meet with Eddie, Jake and Kelly. School went by pretty fast, to my surprise. I was waiting outside for Mel to come from her last class. I was standing in the courtyard waiting when finally I see Mel coming. **

**Loren: **Finally there you are. I've been waiting for like ten minutes what took you do long?

**Mel: **Sorry Lo, held the class because a group of idiots wouldn't stop talking.

**Loren: **Ah, I feel sorry for you. No one should ever spend extra time in Chem.

**Mel: **Yeah I know. Anyways what are the plans.

**Loren: **Eddie and I are supposed to meet at the recording studio to record some songs to see if the label wants to sign me.

**Mel: **Oh my gosh Lo that's so exciting!(Turns her head) Oh and I can't take you to the studio.

**Loren: **What? Mel why didn't you tell me before?

**Mel:** Oh don't worry I think you will find another way.

**I turn my head to see where she is looking and a smile came upon my face. There Eddie was, leaning up against his escalade. I said goodbye to Mel and ran over to Eddie who engulfed me into a warm embrace. I felt his muscular arms around me and felt them tighten against my small frame. He kissed me on the cheek and helped me into the car. **

**Eddie: **I missed you so much today, you have no idea.

**Loren laughing: **I do too. I missed you so much more.

**Eddie: **Babe, that's impossible.

**Loren: **Eddie nothing is ever impossible. I thought it would be impossible to ever reconnect with you again. And now look at us.

**Eddie: **And I am so glad we did.

**Eddie leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss. After we kissed, I scooted closer to him and he just held me in his arms. I loved feeling the warmth of his body and just being in his arms. I love that I can be myself around him and love how we can act like total weirdos and not care at all. Soon after we arrived at the recording studio and Eddie once again helped me out of the car, I locked my hands with his and we walked inside seeing Kelly and Jake on their phones. They both saw us and told whoever they were on the phone with that they would call back.**

**Kelly: **Finally there you two are. Are you ready Loren?

**Eddie: **Of course she's ready.

**Loren smiling: **With you by my side I can do anything.

**Jake: **Alright. Enough with all the mushy stuff. Eddie you will record some of your new stuff for your new album right after Loren does the songs that she has. Does that sound good?

**Loren smiling: **Yeah it does, thanks Jake.

**Eddie: **Hey Lo, why don't we record the duet?

**Jake and Kelly shocked: **You wrote a duet?

**Loren: **Yeah we did.

**Jake: **Can we hear a small part of it?

**Eddie: **Yeah, um Lo do you want to sing the chorus?

**Loren: **Yeah sure.

_**Eddie and Loren:** When you look me in the eyes _

_And tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side._

**Kelly: **I LOVE IT! You have to record it.

**Jake: **I agree with Kelly that's a great song. Loren go ahead and go inside to get ready.

**Loren: **Alright, Thanks again Jake.

**I walked into the booth and put everything out to get ready. **

**Kelly: **The music will play and jump in when you're ready.

**I gave a nod and then I looked at Eddie who winked at me causing the blush to creep up onto my cheeks. The music for Mars started playing and I started singing. After recording Mars I recorded Flow and Sparks Fly. I finished singing and saw everyone clapping. I came out of the booth and Eddie pulled me into a hug. **

**Eddie: **I haven't heard those songs before.

**Loren blushing: **I wrote Flow when we were in Malibu.

**Eddie smiling: **Ah, see now it all makes sense. Now you could see what I wrote while we were in Malibu.

**Eddie kissed me on the cheek and then walked into the booth to record his songs. He recorded his songs I'm yours, Fall and If we ever meet again. They were amazing and I loved that he wrote them about us. It made me feel special and made me feel that I was one of the most important people in his life. Eddie came out of the booth and Kelly and Jake said we could have a 10 minute break before we recorded the duet. Eddie took me to a room where we could relax for a little. We walked inside and Eddie pulled me over towards the couch as I sat on top of his lap.**

**Eddie: **So did you like my songs?

**Loren leaning in: **I loved them.

**Eddie and I gave each other a sweet kiss and continued talking.**

**Loren:** What did you think about my songs?

**Eddie:** I loved them. Come on I hear Jake calling we have to record the duet now.

**Loren:** Wait can't I get a kiss for good luck?

**Eddie:** Anything for my girl.

**Eddie and I kissed once again, then we headed back into the booth to record "When you look me in the eyes". After we finished Jake and Kelly went crazy. They loved it and decided to put it on Eddie's new album. They let us go and Eddie and I decided to go out to Rumor for dinner. The hostess sat us at Eddie's usual table and we were having a nice time and I decided it was time that I told him about the situation about my father. He was shocked at how any one could leave someone as special as me.**

**Eddie:** So what are you going to do?

**Loren: **Yeah He did hurt my Mom and I but I do want a relationship with him.

**Eddie: **Babe I can see your point. I want to strangle him for hurting you and your Mom but he still is your father. And I will be right next to you no matter what you decide to do with him.

**Loren:** I know you will be. How about we go to my house and I can show you more of my songs, how does that sound?

**Eddie smiling: **Amazing. I'll ask the waitress for the check.

**Eddie got the check and paid. A couple of minutes later the waitress returned with his receipt and we got up and linked hands and started heading towards the door. We were walking towards the exit and saw the last two people we ever wanted to see again. Chloe and Tyler stopped right in front of us, blocking the exit, Eddie and I stopped in our tracks and knew they wanted to say some things to us.**

**Tyler: **Well look who we have here, the Rock star and his shiny new toy.

**Chloe: **She's not shiny or new. She's just a pathetic loser from the valley.

**Eddie: **Don't you two have anything better to do then bother me and my girlfriend?

**Tyler: **We do but it's just fun to get you all riled up.

**Eddie: **That's not happening today or in the future. Now if you two would excuse us we were just leaving.

**Chloe: **Why so soon? Oh that's write you need to get the teeny-bopper to bed. She can't go past her bed time can she?

**Loren: **Chloe just leave us alone and get a new hobby, one that isn't stalking my boyfriend.

**Chloe: **How cute! The kid thinks she can talk to me like that and get away with it. I guess I have to do something about that.

**Loren: **Oh really what would that be?

**Chloe slaps Loren across the face and Loren falls to the ground.**

**Eddie: **Lo are you okay? Chloe you are insane just leave us alone.

**Loren(while Eddie helps her up): **No Eddie it's okay I'm fine. You know what Chloe I have had enough of all your drama. You a gold-digging slut that used Eddie for his money. You didn't love him that's exactly why you cheated on him. You didn't deserve him then and you still don't deserve him now. And maybe you should try working on your "acting" career, oh wait that's right you don't have one. Now if you would excuse us we are leaving. Have a nice night.

**Eddie and I walked out of Rumor with our hands linked together. The paparazzi was outside and photos were being taken like crazy. We got to the escalade and Eddie helped me in as always. We talked in the car and about 30 minutes later we arrived at my house. My Mom's car wasn't in the driveway and we had the house all to ourselves. We got out of the car and linked our hands and began heading into my house. **

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**When I pulled up to Loren's house I saw that her Mom's car wasn't there. I love spending time with Loren. Just being with her makes me feel so comfortable and so complete. We got out of the car and Loren and I immediately glued our hands together, I followed her into her house and I sat down on the couch while she put her bag down.**

**Loren smirking: **Why are you sitting over there?

**Eddie: **I thought you were going to show me your songs.

**Loren: **I still am, but those all of the material is in my room. Are you scared to go into my room?

**Eddie: **No, not at all. I just thought I wasn't allowed because your Mom isn't home.

**Loren laughing: **You're afraid that she will go all Mama Grizzly on you.

**Eddie: **So I can go in your room?

**Loren: **Of course you can, you are my boyfriend after all.

**Eddie(standing up): **Yes I am.

**I stood up and pulled Loren closer to me closing the space that was between us. I leaned down as my lips met hers. It was a sweet kiss, one that I wished could have lasted longer but she broke it and started to lead me to her room. She pulled me inside, while she was closing the door I took off my shoes and sat on her bed.**

**Eddie: **So are you going to show me your other songs?

**Loren: **Yeah um only one though, the other ones need a little more work.

**Eddie: **Okay whenever you're ready go ahead.

**Loren: **This is called "Every time we touch"

**"Every time We Touch"**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, _

_but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive._

_ 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side. _

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. _

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go. _

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry. _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side. _

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. _

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so... I can't let you go. _

_Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side._

**(Cascada( Yanou's Candlelight Mix)- Every Time we touch)**

**When Loren finished the last note I was in complete awe. She was amazing and I know that song had been about us because it's the exact same feelings I get when I kiss her. I know that she has to feel the same way that I do. When she finished she put the keyboard and her songbook away and made her way back to her bed and sat down right next to me.**

**Loren: **So what did you think?

**Eddie smiling: **Do I really have that effect on you?

**Loren blushing: **Yes you do. And what do don't feel the same way?

**Eddie: **No babe, I feel so much more. Oh and what you said to Chloe at Rumor was so hot.

**Loren: **I was?

**Eddie: **Well you always are but when you put her in place you were ten types of Hot.

**Loren: **Do you mind if I change I am a bit tired of these jeans.

**Eddie: **No go ahead, but as long as I could stay in here.

**Loren: **Yes you can stay in here but no funny business Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: **I make no promises Ms. Tate.

**Loren went to her dresser and got out some pajama shorts and a shirt. She took off her top and revealed her black laced bra, I sat there watching her and when she noticed a small blush crept into her cheeks. She finished changing and came and sat on her bed. Loren and I went under the covers and she grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled closer to me. **

**Eddie: **You know it would be smart to keep clothes at each others houses.

**Loren laughing: **Yeah that it probably a good idea.

**Eddie: **Turn on the news, let's see what actually happening in the world.

**Loren did as I asked and turned on Channel 7 news. A reporter came on with a picture of Loren and I on the corner of the screen.**

**Reporter: **And in the world of Music, International Rock star Eddie Duran, son of the infamous MK, a.k.a Max and Katy, was spotted earlier this evening with his reported high school senior girlfriend Loren Tate of Tarzana. The couple was reportedly having a nice dinner and kept to themselves witnesses say. But while leaving they encountered Duran's ex fiancée, model Chloe Carter along with actor Tyler Rorke, who is supposedly the reason why the couple called it quits a month after announcing their engagement. Carter and Tate had a conversation that led to Carter slapping Duran's new flame causing her to fall to the ground. Witnesses say Duran was very concerned and protective of Tate, while Loren on the other hand exchanged some words that finally put Carter in her place. Tate, who accompanied Duran for his father's club opening has reportedly been signed by Duran's manager's company, Madsen Management. News of "Leddie" is all over the world and has even been trending on Twitter. Duran has also been spotted at Loren Tate's school, we have received photos of the couple being very affectionate and we must say they are the new "IT" couple. We can't wait to see what is in store for Leddie in the future. I'm Audrey Davis, back to you Jeff.

**Loren turned off the T.V. and looked at me smiling.**

**Loren laughing: **So we are the new IT couple. Who would've thought?

**Eddie: **Finally people realize it.

**Loren: **Are you going to spend the night?

**Eddie: **Yeah if that's okay, I'm a little too tired to drive home.

**Loren laughing: **That is absolutely fine with me. Our parents are probably on a date.

**Eddie: **Probably.

**Loren: **You know what we could do to kill time?

**Eddie laughing: **I think I have a good idea.

**Our lips met and were moving fiercely against each other. She pulled my neck closer to her mouth as I moved closer to her body. She pulled a small part of my hair and I let out a small moan. She broke the kiss and started laughing uncontrollably. **

**Loren still laughing: **I see that I do have that effect on you. Oh wait no I hear it.

**Eddie: **Hey that's the price you have to pay for being my girlfriend.

**Loren smirking: **Maybe I don't want to be.

**Eddie: **Really Tate? You're not getting away from me that easy.

**I began tickling her all over and she was squirming at an attempt to get away from me. She finally gave up and put her hands up in defeat. **

**Loren: **Alright I give up. I would never want to stop being your girlfriend.

**Eddie: **Good because I would never let you go again.

**Loren smiling: **And I would never want you to.

**Loren pulled my face to hers and kissed me. We continued kissing for a couple of more minutes, then I began climbing on top of her as she pulled me closer to her. The gap between us was now closed and our hands were exploring each others bodies. We were enjoying ourselves when someone burst through the door. And lets just say the person was shocked.**

* * *

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME IN REVIEWS**

**A/N: This chapter was oddly very long and took me all after noon yesterday to write and all morning today. I might have another chapter up by Sunday. Hopefully.**

**Song Credits: ****Cascada Yanou's Candlelight Mix- Every Time we touch**

******Mars- Loren Tate**

******Flow- Brittany Underwood**

******Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift**

******I'm yours Jason Mraz**

******Fall- Justin Bieber**

******If We Ever Meet Again- Timbaland Feat Katy Perry**

******I didn't write the lyrics but they were mentioned in this chapter. Talk Soon.**

******XoXo,**

******Mandy**


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: We Need To Talk**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Kind of a short 's the last month of school and finals are coming up so I really need to focus on school I will try and write when I have free time. A lot of you have not liked how Nora keeps interrupting Leddie when they are in intense positions, but I promise it is all for a reason. But wait then again who says its Nora? Didn't Loren say she's probably with Max? Hmm... Read to find out! Enjoy!**

**Recap:**

**- Loren thinks about her picnic with Eddie. Mel picks Loren up from school. Eddie surprises Loren at school and takes her to the recording Eddie and Loren record their songs.**

**- Eddie and Loren go to Rumor for Dinner. Where they later encounter Chloe and Tyler. Chloe and Loren have an altercation. **

**- Eddie and Loren go to her house, Loren shares a songs with Eddie, they have some alone time and watch a reporter talk about their relationship. Someone burst through the door finding Eddie and Loren in a compromising position.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I was having the best time with Eddie, just kissing him and being in his arms and to be honest it was getting pretty heated yet again. But all of a sudden someone just had to interrupt. And of course it was none other than Mighty Mel. She had the worst timing in the world. The look on her face made it known she was shocked to what she had walked in on and interrupted.**

**Mel: **Oh well now I know why you didn't answer the door, you were too busy sucking on the Rockstar's face.

**Loren: **Really Mel?

**Mel laughing: **Hey you shouldn't be complaining, it's just me, at least it wasn't Mama Tate. Then you would have some explaining to do.

**Loren: **I guess you're right.

**Mel laughing: **Hey Eddie cat got your tongue? Or is it still trying to recover from being down Lo's throat?

**Loren getting off the bed: **Alright Mel, you've had your fun, now let's go.(**saying while pushing her out of her room)**

**Mel: **What? I was barely getting started.

**Loren closing her bedroom door leaving Eddie alone inside:** Yeah but that was uncomfortable and by the way we weren't using tongue... this time.

**Mel surprised: **Wow Lo, I'm starting to see the bad girl come out and I have to say I like it. I bet Eddie does too!

**Loren: **Okay enough about my intimate life what did you come here for?

**Mel: **Oh I wanted to talk about Ian and Eddie but we can do that another time.

**Loren: **Okay are you sure?

**Mel: **Yes I'm sure. Now go back to lip-locking and limb-entwining with your boyfriend.

**Loren: **Bye Mel.

**Mel: **Bye.

**Loren: **Babe you can come out now.

**Eddie laughing: **Mel is hilarious, her and Ian are perfect for each other.

**Loren laughing: **But not as perfect as us.

**Eddie came up from behind me and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around my small frame. He then placed his head on my right shoulder and began whispering in my ear.**

**Eddie: **No one is even close to being as remotely perfect as us.

**He then started to give my neck soft butterfly kisses, that then trailed back to my mouth. He had turned me around and the gap between us was gone. We were kissing in the middle of my house when Eddie had suddenly pulled back.**

**Eddie: **Babe it's getting late I should probably get going.

**Loren: **Eddie it is late and my Mom is probably staying out. I don't want to be alone. Can you please stay?

**Eddie: **Fine I will.

**Loren: **Well that didn't take a lot of convincing.

**Eddie: **Of course not, I would be completely insane if I didn't want to stay the night with my totally hot girlfriend.

**Loren flirtatiously: **I am actually pretty tired and I don't think I can walk all the way to my room...

**Eddie laughing: **I got that covered.

**Eddie picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and began walking back to my room. We fell onto my bed laughing and might have kissed a little. We stopped shortly after fell asleep in each other's arms as always. I woke up around 7:30 in the morning and felt Eddie's strong arms around me. I turned around and faced him with his arms still around me. I began tracing circles on his biceps and felt him get goose bumps, I looked up at him and saw his eyes begin to flutter open. He finally opened his eyes and looked down and gave me his famous smile. **

**Eddie: **Good morning beautiful.

**Loren: **Sorry I woke you. My mind is going crazy. But I could get used to waking up like this.

**Eddie sitting up: **I can too. Do you want to talk about it?

**Loren: **No I'm going to call the problem.

**Eddie: **Babe what are you talking about?

**Loren: **Just hold on.

**I got up from my bed and began dialing Trent's number, I looked back at Eddie who was staring at me quizzically while the phone began to ring. I turned back around and then someone finally answered the phone.**

****** Call Between Loren and Trent******

**Trent: **Hello?

**Loren: **Hi, um it's Loren.

**Trent: **Loren! I'm so glad you called. What's going on?

**Loren: **We need to talk. I have questions for you.

**Trent: **I hope I have the answers. Do you want to meet somewhere?

**Loren: **Yeah, how about the Aroma Café around 9:30?

**Trent: **That's great for me. I'll see you then Loren.

**Loren: **Alright see you later. Bye.

****** End of Call******

**I hung up the phone and saw Eddie still looking at me quizzically. I had a bit of explaining to do.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**When Loren was on the phone I kind of figured out who she was calling. And to be honest I was glad she was calling him, after all he is her father. Even though Pops and I were totally ready to kill him for hurting the Tate girls, he was still Loren's father. It was her decision if she wanted him in her life. She hung up the phone and looked at me again. She looked as if a weight was lifted from her after she had called.**

**Loren: **Eddie I decided to call Trent.

**Eddie: **Yeah I figured that out when you were talking. Do you want me to drive you?

**Loren smiling: **Yes please.

**Eddie: **I'm the best boyfriend ever right?

**Loren climbing back on top of him: **The best.

**Loren began climbing on top of me which led to us falling back onto her bed with our lips moving fiercely against each other. My hands began exploring her body while hers where holding herself up. I let her take control and honestly it was totally hot when she did. Actually she was always hot. She began biting my lower lip asking for entrance and I gladly allowed it. It was one of the intimate moments Loren and I had shared. I was really into the kiss and all of a sudden she pulled away.**

**Eddie: **Lo! Why did you have to do that?

**Loren while getting off of Eddie: **Sorry babe, but it's really fun to tease you.

**Eddie: **Oh Ms. Tate you aren't getting away from me that easily.

**I pulled her back by grabbing her arms and we fell back onto her bed once again kissing her. Things were escalating once again and I was completely content. Then of course we had to be interrupted again by a knock on the door.**

**Nora: **Loren? It's Mom, can we talk?

**Loren: **Oh yeah just give me a minute.

**She jumped off of me and ran to the bathroom and pretended she was getting ready and doing her hair. I sat up on her bed as Loren told her Mom that she could come in. When Nora came in and saw me she smiled sweetly.**

**Nora: **Oh good morning Eddie. I thought that was your car outside but I wasn't sure.

**Eddie: **Yeah Loren thought you weren't coming home so she asked me to stay with her.

**Loren: **Yeah I sort of hate being here alone at night.

**Nora: **No it's fine. Anyways what are you two doing today?

**Loren smiling: **We are going to Eddie's to work on some music. I had an idea for a duet and I want to work with Eddie on it. That's okay right?

**Nora: **Yeah of course. You guys be careful please.

**Eddie: **Don't worry Nora, I'll always take care of my girl.

**Nora smiling: **That's good to hear. Bye guys.**(Nora left the room leaving Eddie and Loren alone)**

**Loren laughing: **Well that was a close one.

**Eddie: **I'm so lucky that your Mom likes me. Now we can get back to what we were doing.

**I walked up to her and slowly pushed her up against the bathroom door. I pulled her into a kiss and she eagerly responded to it. A few minutes later she pushed me away yet again. Loren Tate is quite the tease.**

**Loren smiling: **Sorry babe, I have to get ready.

**Right when she had finished that sentence, she slipped out of my arms, opened the bathroom door and slid in. I walked back and sat on the bed and waited for my wonderful girlfriend to come out. She changed quickly and came back out and grabbed her things. We said our goodbyes to Nora and walked out of the house and got into the car. It was a short drive and I let Lo control the radio. She sang along to the music and she looked absolutely beautiful. I pulled into the café parking lot and put the car into park, I turned to Loren and she looked back at me smiling.**

**Loren: **Alright wish me luck.

**Eddie: **Can I give you a kiss instead?

**Loren sarcastically: **I mean I guess you could...

**Eddie: **Oh you guess?

**Loren smiling:** Okay fine you definitely can.

**I kissed her sweetly and pulled back knowing that she had to get inside.**

**Loren: **Well I should go.

**Eddie: **Yeah, if you need anything I will be at MK all day so just call me.

**Loren: **Okay. Bye I'll see you later.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I walked into the café and sat at an empty table near the side of the café. I was a bit nervous and I definitely had a lot of questions for my so called father. And that's why I was here. To find out why he left and for him to answer all of my questions I have had since I have been a little girl. I looked at my phone and saw a picture of me and my Mom, I felt bad for lying to her but I didn't want to hurt her by reopening those wounds once again. Eddie mentioned being at MK all day... I think after I'm done here I will go and do something special for him at the penthouse. He has done so much for me and I want to do something really special for him. He is literally the best boyfriend ever. I am so lucky to have found him, my soul mate, the love of my life. I looked at the clock and it was 9:25 and right when I looked up at the door I see him entering the café. A million things running though my mind and a million questions ready to be answered. Trent saw me, smiled, and came and sat down at my table.**

**Trent happily: **I'm so glad you called me.

**Loren seriously: **We need to talk. And this time there's no running.

* * *

**A/N: Loren seems mad right? Oh and what do you think her surprise for Eddie will be? A little more than just making out? I have the next chapter outlined, but I'm not sure if you guys want their first time to be in the next chapter. SO tell me!**

**When should Leddie's first time be?**

**A) Next chapter**

**B) After graduation**

**C) When I originally have it planned, which is very very romantic but isn't for another ten chapters.**

**Please pick which one you want and I might change it for you guys! I love writing.**

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME IN REVIEWS ALONG WITH YOUR VOTES! Talk soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Why didn't you tell me?**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**A/N: New Chapter! And Oh my gosh I got so many reviews and votes on the last chapter. And most of you chose to have Leddie's first time in this chapter. And someone requested it to be in full detail so I will try my best. And another guest also said that Leddie has spent the night together twice, yes that's true but they didn't do anything else. Anyways,Hope I don't disappoint. This one is a long one so please Read and Review! I worked for three days writing it. Enjoy.**

**Recap:**** Mel walks in on Eddie and Loren in a very compromising position. Loren asks Eddie to stay with her. They wake up, Loren calls Trent and arranges a meeting. Loren lies to Nora about what she is doing for the day. Eddie drives Loren to the café. Loren and Trent meet and Loren says "We need to talk and this time there is no running."**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit nervous. I had so many questions and hoped that Trent would be honest with me and give me the answers truthfully. **

**Trent: **I know we do. So whatever questions you have for me I want to answer them.

**Loren: **Okay well I'm going to jump right in and ask. Did you even think about how I would feel when you left?

**Trent: **I'm going to answer honestly.

**Loren: **Go ahead.

**Trent: **Loren, I was a complete idiot back then for leaving you and your mother. I couldn't handle all the pressure that was on me. And the easiest choice for me was to just run and leave. I figured you would be better off without me as your father.

**Loren: **Do you know how hard it was for me growing up? I would sit there and wait after school to be picked up while all the other kids got picked up by their mom or dad. But I didn't have that, I would have to sit there and wait until my Mom got off work. And in middle school there would be father-daughter dances and I could never go, I couldn't even talk about going with my friends. It would all just remind me of everything that I had lost. I didn't have the normal childhood that all my other friends had and that made me feel different and out-of-place because I wasn't like everyone else.

**Trent: **You might not believe me when I say this Loren but I honestly regret leaving you. Every single day I thought about you and wondered what kind of girl you were becoming. I wanted to be there for you but I was afraid that I wouldn't be the father you wanted or deserved. I love you Loren and I want to be in your life again. But if you are not ready yet I understand.

**Loren: **I do want you in my life, Dad. I have always wanted you to be back in it. I just want you to promise that you won't leave me again.

**Trent: **I promise you Loren. I will always be here for you, whenever you need me. I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too Dad.

**I stood up and so did he. I had tears streaming down my face and he pulled me into an embrace. This is exactly what I needed. To have my Dad back in my life and make sure he never left me again. He held onto me tightly and I sobbed into his shoulder. We both pulled back a few minutes later.**

**Trent: **I wish I could stay later but I need to get back to work. I'm so happy we were able to work things out.

**Loren: **I'm glad too. Call me sometime during the week so we could hang out.

**Trent:** Okay I will. Don't forget if you ever need anything, I don't care how stupid you think it is, you call me and I will be there. Bye Loren I love you.

**Loren smiling: **Bye Dad love you too.

**My Dad left the café and I sat there for a couple of minutes thinking. I called Mel and asked her to come and pick me up. We had arrived at my house and we were talking in my room. I told her everything about me and Eddie and she told me everything about her and Ian. But there was one thing she didn't know about me and Eddie and she was about to find out.**

**Loren: **There's something I have to tell you and you probably won't believe me.

**Mel excitedly: **Sounds exciting. Spill Tate.

**Loren: **Okay so Eddie is the best boyfriend ever and I want to do something really special for him. So tonight I want to cook him a romantic dinner and I'm going to tell him I love him. And Mel, I'm ready.

**Mel excitedly: **OH MY GOSH LO! Do you need any help?

**Loren: **Actually I do. I need you to come with me grocery shopping and also to the lingerie store.

**Mel: **Okay now go pack a bag with three sets of outfits, one to go out, one for coming home and just an extra one. Get toiletries and your makeup bag.

**Loren: **Okay. I got all of that. Now let's go.

**Mel: **Oh and what exactly is the plan?

**Loren: **I'm going to get his Mom's recipe from Max, cook then maybe after I will say "I love you" but I don't know exactly when I should do that. Do you think he will say it back?

**Mel: **No. (**Loren gives her a look) **I know he will say it first after what you have planned.

**Loren: **Okay, now let's go.

**I wrote my Mom a note and told her I came back to get clothes and that I'm staying with Eddie for the night. I grabbed my bag and Mel and I were out the door. We drove to the lingerie store and Mel helped to pick out what to wear. We both decided on a black satin lace trim nightie. We paid and I gave Mel the bag to hold just incase any paparazzi had followed us. Luckily there were no paparazzi in sight. Mel and I got back I the car, got what I needed from the grocery store and were heading to Eddie's penthouse. I called MK and asked Grace if he was still there and to my luck he was I told her to call me if he left and she agreed. I then asked her if I could talk to Max very quickly. He got on the phone and I asked him to make sure Eddie didn't know it was me. I asked him for Katy's special recipe she made for Eddie's birthday. I told him I was making him dinner and said that Eddie had mentioned the recipe one time when we were talking. He gave me instructions on how to make it and thanked him. We walked into the building where we were greeted by Jeffery.**

**Jeffery: **Good Afternoon Ms. Tate, Ms. Sanders. He's not in right now.

**Loren: **Hi Jeffery. Yeah we know he's not here. I was wondering if you could let me up, I want to surprise him by making his favorite dinner. So can you please let me up?

**Jeffery: **Oh of course. Go on up, the door should be open. If not here is one of the extra keys.

**Mel and Loren: **Thanks Jeffery!

**We walked into the elevator and the doors soon opened. I used the key and opened the door to Eddie's penthouse. I brought the groceries to the kitchen while Mel went to Eddie's room and hid my outfit under the bed and put my bag on top of the bed. I was cooking the meal exactly how Max told me to do it and it smelled delicious. While I was cooking, Mel sat up the living room table for dinner. I finished cooking and served the food. Mel left and I got my phone to call Eddie.**

****** Phone call between Loren and Eddie******

**Eddie: **Hey babe what's up.

**Loren: **Well I was thinking about how amazing my boyfriend is and decided to go something special for him. So if you want to find out your surprise. Come to the penthouse. Now.

**Eddie: **I'm on my way.

******End of Phone Call******

**Eddie was on his way and I was kind of nervous. I had never done anything like this before. I have a plan and I think I am going to stick with it. I would just see how the night went whatever happens, happens. I am ready but I won't let Eddie know yet, I'll keep the bag hidden under the bed and maybe he will find it who knows. I hope he likes the surprise though. Along with his mom's shrimp and crab enchiladas, I wrote him a song that sort of hints where I am at. I run upstairs and do a quick check of how I look and luckily I look fine. I go back down stairs and serve the food and put it on the glass table by the big leather couch. I get a blindfold so he can actually really be surprised when he comes in. I go and stay by the door and wait for him to come. I hear the keys in the door and I see his handsome face. I immediately wrap the blindfold around his eyes without a single word.**

**Loren: **It took you long enough. No peeking got it?

**Eddie laughing: **I got here as fast as I could. And I promise I will not peek.

**Loren: **Okay give me your hand and I will guide you to where one of your surprises is...

**Eddie: **One of my surprises? How many are there?

**Loren: **Three, or maybe four I haven't decided yet. It all depends on how the night goes Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: **I'm ready for surprise #1 Ms. Tate. Lead the way.

**I smiled and grabbed Eddie's hand and began leading him to the leather couch. I sat him down and made sure everything was perfect and it was of course. I took off his blind fold and he looked at the table and was in complete shock.**

**Eddie: **Oh my gosh Lo! How did you find out my Mom's recipe?

**Loren: **I called your Dad and he graciously gave me the instructions.

**Eddie: **So that's who he was talking to. It was super top secret apparently and now I know why. You are the best girlfriend ever. Words can't describe what I am feeling right now.

**Loren: **Eddie you have done so much for me and I thought I could do something really special for you. You are the greatest man that I know. You, Eddie Duran are the best boyfriend I could ever dream of.

**He leaned in and I did too. Our lips met and it was a soft kiss but I could feel the emotion we both put into it.**

**Eddie: **Lo, it means so much to me that you did this, honestly.

**Loren: **That's why I did it. Come on we can talk later, dig it.

**We started eating and according to Eddie the meal I had made was almost the exact way his Mom used to make it. He thanked me yet again and we both cleaned up the dishes and put everything in the kitchen. As I began walking out of the kitchen, Eddie following behind me, I felt him run up and wrap his arms around my tiny waist and place his head on my right shoulder in the crook of my neck. We walked back to the couch exactly like that Eddie laid down on the couch and I laid down right on his muscular abdomen.(Think of Ep. 58 Mixed Reactions in the beginning of how they are sitting except this time they are on the couch.) He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to him. We stayed like that and just talked about the randomest things. I thought I should bring up Malibu considering we had only talked about it a couple of time. I sat up from my position and Eddie did too, giving me a quizzical look.**

**Loren: **Babe, do you remember how we met at our special spot?

**Eddie: **Of course I remember, that was the best day of my life.

**Loren: **Why didn't you mention Malibu?

**Eddie laughing: **Lo, I didn't want to seem like some stalker. I didn't think you remembered until I asked.

**I leaned closer to him and placed one hand on his cheek and one behind his neck and said to him as I pressed our foreheads together: **I would never forget.

**I pulled his lips to mine and he kissed me back sweetly. It was a light kiss but one that was always welcomed. I pulled back from him and stood up. I held my hand out and he took it and he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder as we were walking. I walked to the window where we could see all of Hollywood. It was absolutely breathtaking, I practically melted in Eddie's arms just looking at the view and just being with him. He made everything better. I can honestly say that I have never been this happy in my entire life, in fact never been in love, but that is what Eddie does to me. He makes me a better person, he lets me be myself. I relaxed in his arms and begin leaning on his body. I realized that I need to show him his second surprise, the new song. **

**Loren: **Are you ready for your second surprise?

**Eddie smiling: **Definitely.

**Loren: **Sit on the chair, I'm going to play you a new song.

**Eddie smirking: **Hmm, I wondered who it's about...

**I laughed and sat down at the piano bench. I started playing the soft notes of the song, took a deep breath and then started singing.( Sorry I didn't know what other song to choose, this one just came to mind)**

_Will you blindly follow me,_  
_When I'm going, nowhere?_  
_Will you keep your faith in me,_  
_When I don't have a prayer?_

_You, you've got this hold on me,_  
_Don't wanna be set free,_  
_So keep me safe and sound right here with you,_  
_You've got this hold on me,_  
_And I am yours to keep,_  
_Lock ourselves away from everything,_  
_'Cause you've got this hold on me._

_When there's nothing left to say,_  
_Will you still be listening?_  
_Will you help me stand up straight,_  
_When I'm bent and breaking?_

_You, you've got this hold on me,_  
_Don't wanna be set free,_  
_So keep me safe and sound right here with you,_  
_You've got this hold on me,_  
_And I am yours to keep,_  
_Lock ourselves away from everything,_  
_'Cause you've got this hold on me._

_When me world is turning cold and,_  
_And the clouds come rolling in,_  
_Stand beside in the storm when,_  
_When the rain comes down again._

_You, you've got this hold on me,_  
_Don't wanna be set free,_  
_So keep me safe and sound right here with you,_  
_You've got this hold on me,_  
_And I am yours to keep,_  
_Lock ourselves away from everything,_  
_'Cause you've got this hold on me,_  
_Yeah you've got this hold on me._

_(**Cassidy Ford- You've Got This Hold On Me)**_

**I finished the last note and played the last key of the song. As soon as I finished I was engulfed into a huge hug from Eddie. He held me tightly as if he never wanted to let me go. And I definitely never wanted him to. I needed to tell him now, before I chicken out and then I will never be able to say it. But it's too late I chickened out. I'm scared to tell him and I just don't know why.**

**Loren: **So I take it that you like the song?

**Eddie releasing her from the hug: **I absolutely loved it.

**Loren: **I am kind of tired can we go to bed?

**Eddie excitedly: **You're spending the night again?

**Loren: **I can go home if you want me to...

**Eddie picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder: **Nope you're staying right here, next to me, that's where you belong.

**Eddie carried me all the way up the stairs and all the way to his bedroom. He fell onto the bed still holding me and we started to burst out laughing. **

**Eddie: **Wow you actually brought a bag this time.

**Loren: **Yeah I got tired of falling asleep in my jeans, they get annoying after a while.

**Eddie flirtatiously: **So what exactly do you have in that bag?

**Loren: **Clothes and girl products what else?

**Eddie: **Not another surprise for me?

**Loren: **Sorry babe, you aren't getting your last two surprises until I think it is a good time to give them to you.

**Eddie: **Lo, please.

**Loren laughing: **Sorry Eddie not happening.

**Eddie: **Fine. But thank you again for my other two surprises, they were amazing and they really meant a lot to me.

**Loren: **I know they did and that's exactly why I did them for you.

**Eddie: **Go ahead and change while I go get my clothes.

**Loren smiling: **Okay.

**Eddie walked out of the room and I quickly undressed leaving me in my pink lace Victoria Secret set. Eddie walked in as I was only in the set and his mouth dropped. I could see that he was trying to contain himself from running over to me and kiss me. I changed into shorts and a pajama shirt that was kinda small and showed a small part of my lower stomach. I climbed into Eddie's bed, as did he, and immediately got closer to Eddie who was wearing a black tank-top that showed his physique perfectly, along with a pair of grey sweatpants. With the warmth of his body heat and the sound of his heart beat both put me into a relaxing sleep.**

* * *

**Song Credits: You've got this hold on me- Cassidy Ford**

**Sorry I had to split it into two chapters it was just to long! The next one will be up early today or later on. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT TELL ME IN REVIEWS! Talk soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy **


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: For The First Time**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry guys I had to split it into two chapters. It was over 5,000 words so here is the rest. And sorry for not posting it sooner! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**Around 11:30pm, I woke up alone and began wondering where Eddie went. I heard piano keys being played and quickly figured out that he was inspired and decided to write a song. I realize this is the time I am going to tell him that I love him and that I am ready. It's now or never. I grab the little red bag from underneath the bed and go to the bathroom to change as fast as I can. I put on the lingerie and can't believe I am actually ready to do this. I am a bit scared but I know Eddie will take care of me. I don't exactly want to walk out there like this so I grab Eddie's robe that was hanging in the bathroom and put it on. I didn't want him to know what I was wearing until after I told him how I felt. I tied the robe tight and made sure that it would not open. I came out of the bathroom and put the little red bag into my overnight bag and placed it on the floor. I walk down the stairs and see Eddie sitting at the piano playing his new song. It sounds beautiful and I want him to play it for me.**

**Eddie: **Hey what are you doing up?

**Loren: **I heard you playing and got a little curious. New song?

**Eddie: **Yeah actually. I was too inspired to sleep.

**Loren: **Really? Can I hear it?

**Eddie: **Yeah of course go sit down. Oh and why are you wearing my robe?

**Loren: **Oh, I um got cold and I saw it so I grabbed it. Is that okay?

**Eddie: **Yeah that's totally fine. I was just wondering.

**Loren: **Okay now play the song.

**Eddie: **This is called "Open Arms"

_Lying beside you_  
_Here in the dark_  
_Feeling your heartbeat with mine_  
_Softly you whisper_  
_You're so sincere_  
_How could our love be so blind_  
_We sailed on together_  
_We drifted apart_  
_And here you are_  
_By my side_

_So now I come to you_  
_With open arms_  
_Nothing to hide_  
_Believe what I say_  
_So here I am_  
_With open arms_  
_Hoping you'll see_  
_What your love means to me_  
_Open arms_

_Living without you_  
_Living alone_  
_This empty house seems so cold_  
_Wanting to hold you_  
_Wanting you near_  
_How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back_  
_Turned night into day_  
_I need you to stay_

_So now I come to you_  
_With open arms_  
_Nothing to hide_  
_Believe what I say_  
_So here I am_  
_With open arms_  
_Hoping you'll see_  
_What your love means to me_  
_Open arms_

_(__**Open Arms- Journey)**_

**I listened to the lyrics to the song and couldn't believe that he knows I love him. I'm ready to say it, actually I'm about to say it but he stops me.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**I was surprised when Loren woke up and was in my robe. I played the song over for her and I hope she got the message that was in it. It was about us, obviously and I just put all the emotion I had for Loren, into the song. Tonight was so perfect and I loved Loren's surprises. She had gone out of her way just to thank me for being the best boyfriend. I was so lucky to have found her and I had to tell her how I felt, I had to tell her, it was now or never. She was about to tell me something but I stopped her and started to talk myself.**

**Eddie: **Loren I need to tell you something.( **Loren nods for him to continue)** Come here, follow me.

**I pulled Loren over to the leather couch and we sat facing each other with a medium sized gap in between us.**

**Loren: **Eddie what is it?

**Eddie: **I have spent my entire life envying my parents for the type of relationship that they had. And when I met you that all changed. Fate caused us to literally run into each other that night in Malibu. And fate intervened again that day at our special spot. You are my Katy You are the person I can be myself around at any point in time and never be embarrassed. You are the girl that I never want to spend a minute apart from. You are the person who makes the dark days bright. Hearing your name puts a smile on my face and just seeing you makes me feel complete. When I hold you in my arms I never want you to leave them because that's where you belong. When I hear your heartbeat it makes mine increase. When we kiss I never want to stop. Loren you are the girl that would care about me if I wasn't famous and was just an ordinary person. You are the person that makes me be a better person and the girl that has a voice of an angel. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, talented and so much more girl that I have ever met. What I'm trying to say is, Loren Tate, I am crazy about you and never want you to leave me again. You are my soul mate In other words, Loren Tate I am deeply and irreversibly in love with you.

**I looked at Loren and she had tears streaming down her face. I scooted closer to her and the gap between us was now closed. I wiped the tear from her cheek and kept my hand there. I pressed my forehead up against hers and she began to talk.**

**Loren: **Well surprise #3. I love you too Eddie Duran.

**I laughed and brought her lips to mine. I felt her smile against my mouth and felt complete and utter bliss. I broke the kiss with Loren because a question popped into my head.**

**Eddie: **And what would surprise #4 be Ms. Tate?

**She began to blush which led my mind to question all the possibilities. **

**Loren seductively: **Didn't you wonder what I had on under your robe?

**My heart began to race and a million things going through my mind. Is this her way of telling me that she is ready?**

**Eddie flirtatiously : **Are you giving me permission to see what is under my robe?

**Loren: **I give you permission to do anything you want for surprise #4.**(A/N: If you don't want to read their first time scroll down to the line)**

**I grabbed Loren's hand, stood up and pulled her with me, and she was now standing directly in front of me. I grabbed the tie she had on the robe and before untying it, I looked down into her eyes asking if I could continue and she gave me a slight nod. I gently untied the knot she had it in and pushed the ties to the sides of her body. I uncovered the robe and was in complete shock of what she was wearing. It was a bold Loren. My beautiful girlfriend had on a black satin with lace night gown on that barely made it to mid thigh. She looked absolutely hot and I couldn't control myself for much longer. **

**I began pushing my robe off of her shoulders and she put her arms slightly behind her back so that she was able to get it off fully. The robe dropped to the floor leaving Loren only in her night gown. I closed the gap between us by leaning forward and placing soft kisses on her neck. After kissing her neck I moved to her mouth and that's when things because to intensify. I began kissing her softly, I had my hands around her tiny waist while she had hers in a tight lock around my neck. I began to lick her lips asking for permission to enter, within seconds we were exploring each others mouths like we had done few times before. The lock she had in the back of my neck tightened even more as she brought me even closer to her. When she brought me closer to her it allowed me to taste even more of her. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and in the end I let her win. We sat down onto the couch and she began climbing on top of me, our limbs were entwined and she then parted from me when both of us needed air. She slowly began leaving kisses on my neck causing me to moan, she returned back to my lips and we continued to kiss in our same position for a few minutes longer. **

**She broke our kiss and stood up and I quickly followed. I crashed my lips onto hers and they were moving fiercely against each others. Our bodies were pressed against each others and our lips glued together. I gently picked Loren up and she began to wrap her long legs around my torso, I then held her butt to make sure I didn't drop her and began walking up the stairs to my bedroom. I broke the kiss so that I could see where I was going and while I did that, Loren was kissing me on the neck and making me weak in the knees. I finally got to my room and gently laid Loren on the bed and made sure I didn't hurt her. When I placed her on the bed she began scooting up towards the top and laid in the middle with a smirk on her face waiting for me. I jogged to my dresser and pulled the top drawer out, looking for the box of condoms I knew I had. I quickly found them and went back to Loren who looked absolutely beautiful. I ran over and sat on the bed and she instantly pulled my lips to hers. We stood on our knees on the bed, our lips still moving against each others, and she began lifting my tank top off. I then began to take off her night gown and once I did she was left in her black lace bra and underwear. I fell on top of her as we laid on the bed kissing. She started clutching a part of my hair which made me want her even more. She began tugging the side of my sweatpants indicating she wanted them off, now. **

**Loren pulled my sweatpants off of my body, never breaking our kiss. I broke it and began sucking on her neck which led her to moan my name. I dived back to her mouth and eagerly invaded it. I moved my hand to her back and began unclipping her bra. She arched her back for me so it was easier to get off. I went back to kissing her as she tugged on the ends of my boxers, she slowly pulled them down and they were soon off my body. She looked at my member and looked back at me, I buried my head in her neck in frustration and she laughed at me. Loren flipped our positions so that she was now on top and she was straddling me. We were kissing in that position and I thought I should take control and flip the positions to my advantage instead. I looked at Loren to make sure she wanted this before I went inside of her. She gave me a small nod, I rolled the protection on and climbed back on top of her. I slowly went inside of her as she wrapped her arms around my neck trying to adjust to the size of my member. She flinched in a bit of pain but that was now gone because pleasure had taken it's place. I look at Loren and then begin to move inside of her, she claws my back with her fingernails and moans my name at the same time. I would stop and look at her to make sure I wasn't hurting her and her eyes were full of compassion and complete and utter love. I continued thrusting and the pace began to increase, as did the moaning of each other's names. I kissed her passionately before pulling out of her and once I did we were both panting heavily. I held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. I looked down at her and said**

**Eddie: **I love you Loren.

**Loren smiling: **I love you too Eddie.

**Loren rested her head on my chest and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. I began thinking, I have never felt this before. Is this what making real and actual love feels like? With Loren it was different, it wasn't just sex, it was making love. That was something I have never experienced before, but I guess your not supposed to unless you are with the love of your life and honestly now I know that I am. I move closer to Loren and drift off into a deep sleep to end the perfect night.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I wake up and feel completely content. Okay, yes I'm sore but honestly it was all worth it. Eddie and I finally said the 'I love you's' and actually made love. He was perfect and so was the night. Reality hits me when I realize that I probably need to get home. But then I relax when I feel a strong pair of muscular arms around me. His every touch makes me relax and his every kiss makes me want more. I easily wiggle out of his hold he has and find my underwear and quickly slip it on. I pick up his shirt that was on my side of the bed and put it on. I quietly go downstairs and go straight into the kitchen to cook something for breakfast. I guess I was too focused on cooking when I didn't even here Eddie come downstairs. I felt his strong arms around me when I was cutting fruit and I immediately stopped what I was doing and turned around and faced him. All he was wearing was his sweatpants considering I had his shirt on but I didn't complain because I got to see his incredible physique yet again. Eddie leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss and began talking.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie: **Good Morning Beautiful. How did you sleep?

**Loren: **Amazing after last night.

**Eddie laughing: **I did too. Are you ready for round two Ms. Tate?

**Loren: **But I worked hard making breakfast. Aren't you hungry?

**Eddie: **Oh I'm hungry but not just for food.

**I said as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulders and headed back upstairs, to my bed, to be in my arms, exactly where she belonged. My soul mate.**

**About forty five minutes later, we both realized how hungry we were and went downstairs to eat the breakfast Loren had made. We ate and then went back upstairs to the room to change.**

**Loren: **Eddie, I'm going to take a shower.

**Eddie flirtatiously: **And am I allowed to join this shower?

**Loren: **Yes, as long as there is no funny business. I'm still sore.

**Eddie worriedly: **I didn't hurt you did I?

**Loren: **No not at all, I just have to get used to it I guess.

**Eddie: **Can there just be a little bit of funny business in the shower?

**Loren laughing: **Fine! If that's what you really want.

**Just as Loren finished that sentence she began taking off her clothes only leaving her in her Victoria Secret set. **

**Loren: **But if you want any funny business in the shower, you're going to have to catch me first.

**Loren ran out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs as fast as she could and I was right behind her. I entered my room and looked around and didn't find Loren anywhere. I looked towards the bathroom and saw the door a bit open. I saw Loren and ran directly into the bathroom. We had a bit of fun in the shower and came out about 45 minutes later.**

**Eddie: **Well that was fun.

**Loren smiling: **Yeah, it was. But I should probably go home now, my Mom is probably freaking out.

**Eddie: **I know, I know, but I'm glad you spent the night. Loren it was one of the best nights of my life. I love you and you see this( putting their hands on his chest) will only ever belong to you and no one else.

**Loren with tears in her eyes: **It was one of the best nights of my life too. I love you and will only ever belong to you. Forever and always.

**I leaned in and placed a light and gentle kiss on Loren's lips. We got dressed and headed back downstairs to eat the breakfast she had made. We ate and soon after left my penthouse and went in the elevator to take Loren home. We were in the car and I wanted to ask her about graduation.**

**Eddie: **Hey Lo?

**Loren: **Yeah babe?

**Eddie: **Are you nervous about graduation?

**Loren: **Oh my gosh yes! Are you kidding!? I'm the valedictorian! I have to say my speech and also sing in front of everyone! I can't do that, I'm petrified at the thought!

**Eddie saying while wrapping his arms around her: **Oh stop you're going to be just fine. I will be there.

**Loren smiling: **That made me relax a little more.

**Eddie: **Good. You shouldn't be so nervous, you have a whole world of potential and you can do anything you put your mind to. That's one of the many reasons I love you. But I have another way to make you relax more.

**Loren turning to face him: **And what would that be Duran

**I pushed my lips onto hers and felt her relax in my arms once again. I could kiss Loren and never get tired. The kiss was intense and sweet at the same time. I broke apart from her and she had a smile that you could see a mile away.**

**Eddie: **Oh I forgot to tell you, Jake set up some more studio time the day after graduation. So make sure all your songs are ready to record.

**Loren: **Oh good. I have about three more songs I can record.

**Eddie laughing: **Weird... I have three too.

**Loren: **I'm kinda excited that my first album is almost done! It's kinda scary though.

**Eddie: **A good scary right?

**Loren smiling: **Everything is good when I'm with you.

**Eddie kissing her lightly and pulling back: **Ugh, I wish you didn't have to go home. You live far from me.

**Loren laughing: **I live 20 minutes away...

**Eddie: **Hey! That's far for me!

**Tony: **Sorry to interrupt, but we have arrived at your house .

**Loren: **Thank Tony.( Tony turns back to face the road) And thank you Eddie for an incredible night and day. I will see you later.

**Eddie: **Alright bye Lo, love you.

**Loren smiling: **I love you too.

**Loren climbed out of the car and went inside her house. The car pulled out of the driveway and started heading towards MK, I had a few things I need to talk to Papa Max about.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**I was very lucky. My Mom had already left for work and I would not be interrogated this morning. Last night was honestly one of the greatest nights of my entire life. I was so glad that Eddie had shared that song with me and told me that he loved me. I can honestly say that I love him with every fiber in my being. He is the only person I could ever see my future with because he loves me for me. I walk towards my room and open my door and lie on my still made bed. I begin to think of all the incredible options I have right now. From the Brown scholarship, being chosen as class valedictorian, recording my first album, being signed to a major label company and finding the love of my life and having my family with me every step of the way. My life is at its greatest point right now. And I wouldn't change it for anything. Tomorrow I will go and work on my speech but today I am going to write the song I will sing at graduation. I sit up, grab my songbook and guitar and sit back on my bed. The lyrics and melody flow naturally and I already have the song done. It is perfect for what is happening and for what will happen in the future. The song clarifies exactly what I need to do next.**

* * *

**I left you with some unanswered questions didn't I?**

**What does Eddie need to talk to Papa Max about? Does it involve Loren?**

**What will Nora and Mel's reaction be when Loren tells them what happened with Eddie?**

**What does Loren's song clarify for her?**

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter? TELL ME IN REVIEWS!**

******A/N: AND I'M DONE! Longest chapter yet! Sorry it took so long, life got in the way.** So many questions! I'll post the next chapter within the next week! Hope your summer is fabulous!

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Preparations**

**Sorry for not updating, I haven't had a lot of inspiration for this story, but I definitely will still continue it. Check out my other stories, The Unexpected and A Race To Remember! This chapter isn't that long but Enjoy! Also check out Cody Longo's 'She Said' video if you haven't already! I'm almost at 200 reviews! Please keep the feedback coming. XoXo.**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.**

**Eddie's POV**

**After dropping Loren off, which I was totally opposed to, I wanted to talk to Papa Max about a couple of things. Last night had been so special and I wanted every single day with Loren to be even more special than it already is. Right now I am heading over to MK to talk to him about all the preparations for Loren's grad night. Loren is just so amazing that I would move across the world and leave everything behind if it meant that I could only be with her and nothing else for the rest of my life. That's how much I love her, that's how much I need her. I want everything to go smooth without any drama. I got to MK fairly quickly and headed inside to find Papa Max.**

**Eddie: **Hey Pops!? You here?

**Max: **Yeah bud I'm up here. Come on up.

**Eddie walking into the apartment: **Can we talk? I need some help with a couple of things.

**Max: **Yeah anything son what is it?

**Eddie: **I was wondering if we can have Lo's graduation party here?

**Max: **Of course we can! I'll talk to Grace about all the preparations and plans.

**Eddie: **And can you do something else for me?

**Max: **Yeah what is it?

**Eddie: **Well, for Loren's graduation gift I want to give her a custom made necklace. But the problem is that I am followed everywhere and if I'm caught leaving or going into a jewelry store, the surprise will be ruined and there will be a bunch of stories saying that I'm proposing but I'm not. So can you go to the store for me? I will call in and tell them everything, all I need you to do is pick it up when it is done.

**Max: **Don't worry about it, just tell me when and I'll do it.

**Eddie smiling: **Thanks Pops! You're the best.

**Max: **No problem Ed. Is there something else you're not telling me?

**Eddie: **I was hoping if you would help me convince Nora to letting me and Loren go somewhere just to be alone. I want to take her somewhere really special. Do you think Nora will let us?

**Max: **I'm sure with some reassuring and making sure its all set up, and the fact that you will ask her, I think she will allow it.

**Eddie: **Alright good. Thanks for everything Pops. See you soon.

**Max: **See you later son.

**I left Pops' apartment and had a smile on my face. Everything in my life was going great I just hoped it stayed that way. I had a few more errands to do, one was dealing with Jake. I got back in the car and started to head towards Jake's office. He said he needed to talk to me about a couple of things. I wonder what he needs to tell me.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

**After writing the graduation song, I wrote a few more other songs that I would record and put on my album and I really liked them a lot. After writing, I called Mel and asked her to go shopping for our graduation dresses. I was driving on my way to go to the mall, when I heard my phone, I glanced down and saw that it was my loving boyfriend. I smiled just at the thought of him, I put the call on speaker, with a smile that never left my face.**

**~Leddie's Phone Call~**

**Eddie: **Hey Babe what are you up to?

**Loren: **Just driving to the mall to meet with Mel so we could get our graduation dresses. What about you?

**Eddie: **I am just running a few errands. I'm actually on my way to meet with Jake. I am going to ask him for a little time off for the both of us.

**Loren teasingly: **And why is that Mr. Duran?

**Eddie: **You will just have to wait and see babe. I don't like ruining surprises.

**Loren groaning: **Come on Eddie! Please tell me I hate surprises.

**Eddie teasingly : **Even my surprises? That hurts babe, that really hurts.

**Loren: **No, I was just kidding, I love your surprises, I know for a fact that you absolutely loved all the surprises you had last night.

**Eddie excitedly: **Your absolutely right I love your surprises. Are you getting more 'surprises' for me while you are at the mall?

**Loren teasingly: **Sorry babe, its a surprise. You will just have to wait and see. You don't like ruining surprises remember?

**Eddie: **Loren Tate you will be the death of me.

**Loren flirtatiously: **Bye Eddie.

**Eddie: **Lo wait, can you stop by after you are done shopping?

**Loren: **Yeah sure. I have to go home before so I could talk to my Mom. But when I am finished I will come over.

**Eddie: **Okay. Bye Lo.

~**End of phone call~**

**Just when I hung up with Eddie, I arrived at the mall and was so ecstatic because I could not wait to find the perfect dress and close this chapter in my life. I am ready to start this new journey and to be with Eddie for the whole thing. I quickly got out of my car, entered the semi-crowded mall, and began walking to the location where I am supposed to meet Mighty Mel. I soon saw my very colorful best friend and when we saw each other, we both looked at each other like we hadn't been together for years and in reality, I had seen her yesterday afternoon. **

**Mel excitedly: **OMG Lo, I am so excited! Ian's coming to our graduation and said he will take the pictures for us. And I'm excited to go shopping of course.

**Loren: **Are you not going to ask me how I spent my evening yesterday? Where's the Sherlock Holmes version of my best friend?

**Mel: **I totally forgot! Tell me everything! Did you do it?(**Loren blushes) **YOU DID! How was it?

**I told Mel how our perfect night went. We kept talking about Eddie and our night while we were shopping. We also got onto the topic of Ian and Mel's relationship, and she told me it was going very, very well. I told her about the song I wrote earlier today and even let her hear a small part I recorded. She flipped and demanded I let her hear more. I told her she would just have to wait like everyone else. We both found dresses, paid for them, stopped by some other stores and got some items for both Eddie and I, but mostly for Eddie. Mel and I walked out of the mall, said our good-byes, then both got into our own cars. I had to head home so that I could talk to my Mom about a very important decision I made about my future. I just hope she reacts the way I want her too. But knowing Nora Tate, you never know what will happen. I drove home, but when I arrived I saw her car parked in the driveway. It's now or never, I told myself. I walked into the house with my dress and left the other stuff I got in the trunk. I heard my mother's footsteps emerge from the bedroom and I soon saw her figure appear. **

**Loren: **Hey Mom. I got my dress, do you wanna see?

**Nora excitedly:** Yes! Let me see! Let me See!(**looking at the dress) **It's gorgeous!

**Loren nervously: **Mom, I need to talk about something with you. You might want to sit down...

* * *

**A/N: I left you with questions again didn't I? Sorry! I just couldn't resist!**

**Will Loren tell Nora about her night with Eddie or keep it a secret?**

**What does Jake need to tell Eddie? **

**What does Loren's graduation dress look like?**

**I will update soon... I hope(:.**

**LOVE IT OR HATE IT? TELL ME IN REVIEWS.**

**Thanks to everyone who always gives me feedback and for everyone who reads my story. Don't forget to check out my other stories. Talk Soon.**

**XoXo,**

**Mandy**


End file.
